Recuperar el pasado
by Elian Ithilien
Summary: Dos chicas se encontrarán el libro que les retornará el pasado de donde provinieron
1. El libro

Ésta es segunda parte por así decirlo de la Dama de Ithilien y Joven Luna, dos historias que corresponden a Elian Ithilien, yo, y a La voz del silencio, respectivamente. Se trata de una continuación de lo que pasó a ser sus vidas después de la muerte y de muchos años posteriores a la Tierra Media y lo referente a ella. 

______________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo 1. El libro.**

¿Qué se supone que hace alguien cuando se tiene una doble vida? No en el sentido de dos vidas distintas, si no, una equiparada a la otra, ¿Cómo lo soporta para ser alguien durante el día y alguien diferente durante la noche, o viceversa? Es muy difícil al principio saber cual de las dos es la tuya y la que debes de seguir, así que optas por ser quien de verdad eres, sacándole partido a las dos. Aunque eso cueste al principio. 

Arien y yo somos dos chicas universitarias, vivimos en un mundo raro, a veces incluso he llegado a pensar que era fruto de mi mente. En nuestra vida "normal" aparentamos ser estudiantes de universidad, con un piso compartido, un trabajo medio estable por las dos partes y unos amigos en los que confiar. ¿Qué pasaría si todo esto no fuera cierto? 

Ella es una chica de estatura media alta, de ojos azules que expresan una mirada pacífica y peligrosa, siempre con un brillo que te da algo de cosilla. Su cabello negro con un reflejo de color azul, totalmente liso al tacto y brillante a la vista. Es de piel descremada con un toque pálido. Mide 1,75 de estatura y conserva una bonita figura, aunque no haga nada de "ejercicio físico". Más de uno se ha fijado en ella.

Es muy ágil en cuanto a la mente, piensa mucho antes de actuar, inteligente y lista como ella sola. Por eso estudia ciencias matemáticas y químicas en la universidad. Su sentido del humor es muy peculiar, muy pocas personas la hacen reír a gusto, y ella en cuanto se siente cómoda se suelta y ríe contigo y te hace reír también. Siente gran apego por las personas que la rodean, y aunque la vean triste aparentemente, psicológicamente puede estar muy contenta y casi siempre con la mente en otra parte. Si la ves que está con los "pies en la tierra" es que algo falla. Es muy buena persona y de gran corazón. 

Yo en cambio, soy lo contrario a ella, "impulsiva" aunque también pienso antes de actuar, pero algo menos que Arien. Mido algo menos pero casi no se nota porque llevo tacones, algunas veces. Hago mucho ejercicio físico, pues me gusta todo lo relacionado con la lucha, los gimnasios, la gente, y mi hobbie aunque no lo parezca físicamente es pintar y dibujar, a la vez que escribir, si no, como iba a escribir esta historia. 

Mis ojos son de color miel, por lo menos eso dicen, mi pelo es de color negro oscuro y rizado, con brillo también a la vista de los demás. Poseo buen cuerpo por el hecho de practicar deporte todos los días, lo que no he dicho antes es que el deporte que más me gusta es el arte de la lucha, por así decirlo, las artes marciales. Arien dice que en mis aparentes flacuchos brazos se esconde una fuerte musculatura, y es verdad, no lo parece que sea practique la lucha, debe ser cosa del físico. Por si no lo he dicho antes estudio arte.

Vivimos en un piso, como he dicho antes, lo compartimos. Éste no está muy lejos de la universidad donde vamos, pues quien lo iba a decir, que en la misma universidad estuvieran estudiando dos temas universitarios totalmente diferentes. Es decir, que nosotras dos estudiamos en la misma universidad. Algo raro en la vida real, pero aquí ya nada es real. 

Nuestro piso es pequeño, para que nos vamos a engañar. Un salón comedor de pequeñas dimensiones, NO NOS VAYAMOS A PENSAR QUE ERA UNA PÚRRIA DE PISO, no, nada de eso. Es lo suficientemente grande como para nosotras dos. Una cocina bastante bien apañada, con todo incluido, incluso microondas si hace falta. Un pasillo sale del salón hacia las habitaciones, éste es horizontal y alargado por la derecha y a la izquierda. Dos habitaciones tiene, una de ella y la otra la mía. En teoría tiene tres, pero una habitación, ésta la más pequeña de las tres, la tenemos para los trastos, las cosillas, las cajas que nunca llegamos a guardar… en fin, un trastero.

Nuestra vida siempre es muy agitada, desde que nos levantamos por la mañana hasta que nos vamos a dormir. Yo no sé que le pasa que parece que tortura al despertador para que no le suene por la mañana. ¿Y quien se levanta para despertar a la bella durmiente? MUA. Cuando la logro despertar, que no es fácil, me ve con el pantalón sin abrochar, la camisa a medio poner, descalza, con el peine y el cepillo de dientes en una mano, la pasta en otra y en la boca un bocado del bocadillo, con unas greñas de dormir que espantas al mismísimo diablo. 

-Arien… arriba… son las siete y media…

-… un rato más –se volvió para el otro lado de la cama-

-…Arien, levántate.

(Lo que no he dicho es que Arien tiene el poder de la mente, es decir, mover cosas con ella y leer el pensamiento a los demás)

-Ahora…

-¡Arriba ahora mismo!

-Ya voy. … Solo son las siete y media… -dijo estirándose- ¡Las siete y media!

Saltó de la cama y se metió en el lavabo donde yo se suponía que estaba. 

-Genial… ¡Tengo la misma prisa que tú! 

Esa fue una mañana tranquila, lo malo es cuando te tortura con su mente y te deja en el sitio. Suerte que luego se va y te quedas como antes… pero lo pasas mal. Es que aun no la controla. 

Todo ocurrió cuando estábamos en la hora del descanso y nos habíamos quedado en la biblioteca de la universidad para estar calentitas, además a fuera, en la calle era invierno y hacía un frío que helaba los huesos. –continúa Arien-. Como os podréis imaginar aquella gran sala repartida en secciones estaba a tope, no cabía ni un alfiler, vamos, que si te pierdes no te encuentran. 

Buscaba un libro algo raro, sobre un tema raro, así que como no sabía por donde buscar fui a preguntar a la "bibliotecaria" de la biblioteca. Tardé más en llegar a su puesto que en preguntarle mi cuestión. ¿Sabéis que me dijo? "Última sección, última estantería y último libro" dijo toda seria y sin mirarme a la cara. Que borde… Volví otra vez a adentrarme en el nido de hormigas y salí donde creía que estaba el dichoso libro donde creía que tendría mis respuestas al dichoso tema. … Miraba más o menos donde podía estar, pues solo me dijo el nombre, así que tuve que apañármelas para encontrarlo, claro que con mis poderes de la mente todo era más fácil. La usé para localizarlo, éste yacía en el penúltimo hueco, en la última repisa de la estantería. ¿Y ahora qué? –me pregunte a mí misma-. …Pensaba una y mil maneras de coger el libro, pues la escalera no se por donde deambulaba y tampoco quería estorbar el sueño profundo de los jugadores de básquet, éstos se dormían de pie en sus suelas. Suerte tuve de encontrar a Elian ¡con un libro y con gafas! Por allí. 

-¡Elian! 

Vino hacia mí de una manera "intelectual", sin dejar de mirar el libro que llevaba sujetos entre sus manos.

-Que.

-Cógeme ese libro. 

Se me quedó mirando como si fuera una idiota.

-Pero si tú eres más alta que yo, además ¿cómo quieres que llegue si está allí arribota? 

-Tú eres más ágil.

-Aguanta… -me dejó su libro, éste pesaba como un muerto- 

-No sabía que te gustara leer.

-Y no me gusta. Perdona, ¿me prestas la escalera? –preguntó al que la usaba para sentarse- 

-No.

-De acuerdo. 

Se volvió hacia mi, mirándome con tal cara de ser un idiota el sentado en la escalera… que casi le pega. 

-No te conviene, y menos aquí. –dije-

-No es cierto, además mi estilo hoy no pega. 

-Es verdad, llevas falda y blusa, con esas botas que te compraste hace dos días.

-No me digas nada más. ¿Quieres el libro o no?

-Si, si. ¿Pero como lo vas a coger?

-De la manera que mejor se. … Procura que no se vea nada y que nadie mire. 

-Vale.

Puso un pie en la segunda repisa, luego el otro en la tercera y así hasta los cuatro metros que había de estantería. Cuando tuve su tacón a quince centímetros de mi cara, pude observar que éste medía diez centímetros y era de aguja. ¿Estás bien ahí arriba? –pregunté-

-Sí.

No sé como pero se aguantaba. … Hubo unos segundos en que se quedó mirando algo que había por allí cerca, luego de un salto bajó con dos libros en sus brazos. 

-Te he dicho uno.

-Bueno pero es que el que había al lado es especial.

-¿Especial? 

-¿Estás ocupada? 

-…s…no.

-Pues recoge tus cosas y vamos a un lugar donde no haya nadie. 

-Tú nunca te pones así tan misteriosa. ¿Has quedado con alguien?

-…con Leo.

-Por eso te has ido antes y te has puesto falda ¿no?

Su mirada fría y ardiente me contestó. 

-Te espero a fuera. 

-De acuerdo, lo que tarde en salir de aquí y estoy fuera.

Mientras iba abriendo paso entre la multitud observé que Elian hablaba con Leo. La verdad que el chico no estaba nada mal, moreno, ojos miel como ella, "alto" bueno algo menos de metro ochenta, un cuerpo de los que no se ven a menudo y sobre todo listo e inteligente. Y aunque no lo parezca, es como ella. 

Yo recogí también mis cosas y me fui, me tenía intrigada por saber qué le había picado allí arriba. Cuando logré salir de aquella selva humana, me la encontré a la entrada de la biblioteca, esperándome con la carpeta en la mano y la cartera medio colgada. 

_(Conversación mental entre dos chicos "relacionados" con el hecho del encuentro del libro)_

_-Lo tienen…_

_-Bien. Ese era una parte del plan ¿Seguirán cumpliendo las estadísticas? _

_-Creo que sí._

_-¿Las seguimos?_

_-¿Tú donde estás?_

_-Arriba en la tercera planta. Vienen hacia aquí en el ascensor. _

_-Vigílalas pero no te delates, Elian es muy viva y Arien también._

_-Arien es la más peligrosa, usa la mente._

_-Ya lo sé. … Yo subiré cuando haya pasado todo. _

_-De acuerdo. _

-¿Hacia donde me llevas?

-A la tercera planta, allí no hay nadie.

-O Leo te ha vuelto más misteriosa… o tus hormonas están en revolución. 

-Ninguna de las dos.

-…Que calentito se está aquí… 

Allí estaba la estufa puesta, además era un sitio concurrido y no había absolutamente, podíamos hablar mediante susurros que nos oíamos perfectamente. Me tienes intrigada –dije-

-Antes de decir nada, tócalo y dime si sientes algo. –me cedió el libro tan misterioso-

El libro parecía muy antiguo, sus tapas eran viejas aunque no muy roídas, de cuero azul y ya negro por el tiempo, tenía un dibujo gravado en oro, éste parecía una isla en medio de la nada y una I muy pequeña, que casi no podía entreverse. Si movías el libro podías ver un reflejo como de una isla y un reflejo de un bosque, alternativamente. 

Al tocarlo noté una esencia algo peculiar, sentía que aquel libro nos pertenecía de algo, o simplemente tenía algo que nos atraía, ya sea por nuestro pasado o por nosotras mismas. 

-¿Qué sientes? 

-Es muy difícil de decir, no te lo sabría explicar con palabras. 

-Dímelo con tu mente. 

-¿Cómo? No he llegado a tanto.

-Pruébalo. 

¿Cómo iba a probar algo que no sabía hacer? Como ella lo ve casi todo bien, pues no ve el problema. Aunque valía la pena intentarlo. …Cerré los ojos y me relajé, tenía que sentir su mente para pasarle lo que había sentido o me había parecido sentir. Ella también me lo ponía fácil para que llegara hasta su mente. … En su mente no había más que problemas, gente, luchas, películas, y sobretodo Leo. Poco a poco le fui metiendo mis imágenes de lo que había visto, pero, el caso fue que ella no veía lo que yo, si no algo diferente. Noté que su expresión cambió completamente de estar relajada a nerviosa y de ahí a temor. … Tuve que parar por que las lágrimas se le caían rostro a bajo, sentía dolor a la vez que sufrimiento. 

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No lo sé… -dijo respirando con dificultad- al principio veía una isla en el más remoto mar y luego me venían imágenes de…

-¿De?

-No sé… todo es muy confuso ahora. 

No me dejaba volver a entrar en su mente, aunque ella no podía hacer eso. Otra mente como la mía lo hacía, evitaba leer su mente. 

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido? _

_-Lo que ve Arien no es lo que Elian ve. Son de dos épocas muy diferentes y de dos vidas totalmente distintas._

_-Recuerdan lo que sucedió._

_-Además Elian ha visto lo que no pudo ver, pero ahora está confusa, no puede hablar de lo que ha visto por que no lo sabe exactamente._

_-¿Lo abrirán?_

_-Espero que sí._

-¿Lo abrimos? 

-…sí… 

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-No sé, me siento muy rara. No me sienta bien cuando entras en mi mente, me confundo de la situación y no sé bien donde estoy.

-Tú no estás bien.

-No, la estufa me está matando. No la soporto tan alta. 

-Yo tampoco, la suben demasiado. 

_-Tienen razón, está muy alta ¿la bajo?_

_-Sí. _

No sentamos las dos en el suelo, con las carpetas debajo del culo para no notar el frío y recostadas en la pared. El libro no era muy grande pero si algo pesado. Lo centramos entre nuestras piernas y lo abrimos… en la primera página, pasada la portada, ésta con el mismo dibujo que la tapa, habían dos nombres en una lengua que "solo nosotras" conocíamos, Elian y Arien, estos dos nombres yacían entrelazados por la y, de tal manera que en el medio de las dos palabras quedara otra letra en forma de I, igual que la de la tapa. 

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, solamente nos miramos unos segundos y volvimos a poner la vista en el libro. Seguimos pasando página, llegando a una donde solo tenía un párrafo escrito. Este párrafo estaba escrito con tinta élfica y su idioma era el élfico, es decir la lengua en que estaban escritos nuestros nombres. El texto más o menos decía esto: 

_"Luna nueva sobre nosotros, Ithilien ha caído sobre ellas, las que deberán encontrar el camino de antaño y seguir de nuevo con su vida. Dos estrellas que forman la Luna, una Luna unida por dos estrellas. Una la que sale de día, la otra la que sale de noche"_

_"Juntas siempre van, aunque separadas estuvieron durante tiempos remotos y que un día se volvieron a encontrar. Las dos fueron las damas de la luz, una quizá más tarde, la otra siempre lo fue desde que se supo de ella, pues en el silencio estuvieron la dos" _

_"Ahora vuelven, juntas y unidas de nuevo. Recuerdan su pasado, sufrimiento y dolor, angustia y temor, risa y alegría, tristeza y mente, Sol y Sombra ellas son"_

-No hay duda que se refiere a nosotras. 

-¿Recuerdas tu pasado a veces, cuando sin pensarlo te viene a la mente, o en sueños?

-…sí… 

-Yo también. 

-¿Entonces lo que hemos visto, qué era?

-No lo sé. Y será mejor que no le demos más vueltas a éste libro. No creo que llegue a ninguna parte leyéndolo. 

_-¿La has oído? _

_-Sí._

_-¿Y te quedas tan pancho?_

_-No, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Ya pensará sobre lo que dice. _

_-…solo tú la entiendes._

_-Yo las entiendo a las dos. _

_-… _

______________________________________________________________________

Es un poco la presentación de los personajes principales. Las conversaciones en cursiva también son de dos personajes, solo que ya se verá más adelante quienes son y por qué tienen relación con el libro y ellas. 

La historia se irá viendo a medida que avance, tened algo de paciencia si os gusta. 

*He de decir también que la idea también ha sido de La voz del silencio, para que sepáis que no solamente debéis pensar en su escritora que soy yo, si no también en ella. Gracias*.

***Manden REVIEWS*** aunque solo sean críticas, que también las aceptamos. 


	2. Algo del pasado

**Capítulo 2. Algo del pasado.**

Aquel resto del día ya no pudimos pensar en nada más que en el libro aquél. ¿Qué tendría para dejarme con tan mal sabor de boca? No sabía responderme a mí misma esa pregunta. Aún no era el momento, y solo me venía a la cabeza _"Todo a su tiempo Elian"_ Esa frase me la habían dicho antes, en algún lugar que yo no recuerdo aún. 

-¿Te vienes a casa? –preguntó Leo- 

-Me encantaría pero tengo cosas que hacer, demasiadas.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? 

-No no, gracias. ¿Te importaría venirte a mi casa ésta tarde? 

-Que raro que tú me pidas algo así.

-Es que no está Arien, bueno vendrá más tarde y no estoy yo hoy como para quedarme sola. 

-De acuerdo si me lo pides así.

-¿Voy ya, o dejo esto en mi casa y vuelvo?

-No, vente ya. 

_-Arien está preguntándose a sí misma más de lo normal y eso no es bueno para ella._

_-Procura que su mente se quede en blanco poco a poco. _

_-No entiendo por que te pregunto si la conozco más que a mi mismo._

_-Pues entonces._

_-Nada, no te he dicho nada._

-Leo.

-Sí perdona, estaba en la Luna.

-Ya se ve, ya.

-¿Me has preguntado algo? -…tengo que ir a comprar… -le leyó el pensamiento- 

-Tengo que ir a comprar, Arien no se acordó y no hay nada para comer. 

-Vale, te acompaño. 

-¿No te resulta aburrido el comprar?

-No, voy observando los precios a ver cual es más económico y el por qué de la diferencia de un producto a otro.

-Esa me la apunto. 

-¿No lo haces tú?

-No, como siempre voy con prisa pues no miro si es más barato o más caro, solamente cojo lo que siempre me sale bueno, aunque me valga más caro.

-Eso también lo hago yo.

-¿Tú haces la compra?

-Si no la hago yo ¿Quién la hace?

-… no sé… no he dicho nada.

Una risa se le escapó mientras yo conducía. 

………

-Arien, ¿Estás por esto o no? –preguntó una compañera y amiga de clase- 

-…sí… es que… no me encuentro muy bien.

-A ti te pasa algo.

-Nada raro. 

-Nada no, raro sí. Cuenta, cuenta, ¿hay algún chico por ahí? 

-… Adri… no me hace falta un chico para vivir, con mi mente me basto.

-Tú y tu mente… siempre vosotras dos. 

-No te enfades… Acabamos esto ya y me voy. 

-Sí, que se hace pesado este trabajito en parejas… y vaya tema que nos han dado… "El ADN y la manera de calcular qué tipo es", ya nos podía haber tocado las bacterias o la… yo que sé… algo más sencillo.

-No es bueno siempre ir con lo sencillo, nunca llegas a ninguna parte si no te superas a ti misma.

-Que filosófica estás niña.

-Lo siento…

-Tranquila, acabamos esto y nos largamos, por lo menos yo. 

-¿Saldrás esta noche? 

-Sí. ¿Quieres venir? 

-No, tengo que estudiar para un parcial de matemática-física. 

-¿Esa era optativa no?

-Sí.

-Es que a mi no me suena de que tenga ningún parcial mañana, espero vaya…

-Ahora te he hecho dudar.

-Sí y no tengo ninguno.

Aunque parecía que estuviera en aquella habitación con Adri, en verdad no lo estaba, su mente seguía en no se donde. Algo normal en ella, claro que su mente se fue despejando cada vez más, incluso llegaba un momento en que el "mal humor" que tenía se le fue, incluso el trabajo le hacía gracia y le buscaba el punto positivo al ADN.

_-Por una vez no pienses en nada, te conviene estar en un estado de euforia temporal, te sentirás más relajada luego… si no ya lo verás. Y luego cuando te vayas a dormir caerás en la cama redonda, antes de cerrar los ojos ya estarás dormida. _

_-No le des un somnífero._

_-No hombre… ¿Cómo le voy a dar yo un somnífero a mi Isilme? Ni que estuviera loco._

_-Es que tu no eres ya tan tranquilo como antes, de elfo has pasado a medio hombre. _

_-Eso si, necesito volver a tras para ser yo mismo._

_-De eso se trata, de que nosotros también seamos lo que éramos. _

_-Suerte del libro._

_-Y suerte de que ellas lo sigan… espero vaya…_

………

-¿Dónde dejo éstas bolsas? –preguntó con tres o cuatro bolsas- 

-Déjalas en la cocina. 

Entre los dos entramos las bolsas restantes y descansar en el sofá, agotados de subir y bajar escaleras cargados de bolsas. 

-¿Tanto coméis?

-Yo como mucho, necesito energía para quemarla. 

-Eso sí ¿Dónde la metes? 

-Pues… -me levanté y me puse de pie delante de él- aquí –indiqué el tronco- aquí –las piernas – aquí –el culo- y… aquí. –indiqué con el dedo en la cabeza- si no como no pienso.

Me agarró por la cintura con sus manos e hizo que cayera sobre él, sentada de lado en sus piernas. Me agarraba por la espada y por mis piernas para que no me cayera. 

-Tendría que hacer cosas… pero pueden esperar. 

-Estás preciosa.

-Se acepta el cumplido. 

-¿Y cuando no has aceptado uno?

-Cuando no son tuyos. 

-Así que… cuando te los dice alguien ajeno a ti… por un oído te entra y por otro te sale. 

-Sí. Me da la impresión de que me conoces de toda la vida. 

-Bueno…, toda la vida no, desde unos cuantos meses sí. 

_-Je je, pillín…_

_-Largo._

_-Vale…_

-Debería guardar la compra, hay cosas que necesitan estar en su lugar.

Algo raro pasó por mi mente, fue como si todo se parase por un momento. Cuando me giré con intención a levantarme vi que la compra estaba guardada y todo en su sitio. Pero… -dije-

-Ya la has guardado. 

-¿En serio? No me acuerdo.

-Sí, si no como iba a estar todo guardado.

-…tienes razón, como iba a estarlo.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre sus piernas otra vez, apoyada con mis piernas en el sofá. Fui quitándome la chaqueta y dejándola a un lado del sofá. 

-¿Tienes calor? 

-…va subiendo…

-Pues quítate la chaqueta si va subiendo. 

Se pegó a mí para quitársela y dejarla encima de la mía. En el momento en que se me arrapó le besé, haciendo él juego para dejarse caer de nuevo al sofá. Esos besos son buenos en la relación, pues te aseguran de que la agonía de sentir el placer de un simple beso durante el día en que no podemos o no queremos besarnos delante de la gente de la universidad. Nos gusta más en la intimidad… … Jugaba con los botones de su camisa a la vez que se los iba desabrochando. 

De sus labios pasé a besar su cuello, él me abrazaba cada vez más a la vez que iba desabrochándome también la camisa, sentía sus templadas manos en mi pecho. De su cuello pasé a su pecho, éste ya descubierto y luego volver de nuevo a sus labios. Él hizo casi lo mismo, solo que se perdió entre mi pecho y fue subiendo hasta mis labios. 

Luego pasamos a algo ya más serio pero no en el sofá si no en mi habitación, si los dos teníamos ganas ¿Por qué no hacerlo? … Después volvimos de nuevo al sofá pero ya para hablar y picar algo, hasta que Arien llegó con cara de pocos amigos. 

-…hola… -dijo abriendo y cerrando la puerta- 

-Hola –saludé contenta- 

-Hola Leo… -lo saludó- 

-Que tal. …yo me voy, tengo también algunas cosillas que hacer. –dijo poniéndose su chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta-

-Vale, ya nos veremos. ¿Pero como te vas a ir a casa? 

-En metro. –respondió abriendo la puerta- 

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No tranquila, ya me las apaño. 

-Mira que es tarde y no habrá casi nadie. 

-Tú tranquila que no me va a pasar nada. 

-Como quieras. …buenas noches…

-Buenas noches. –se despidió dándome un beso y yéndose escaleras abajo- 

_-Ya me gustaría a mi haber estado con Arien… _

_-Plántate delante de ella y se lo dices. _

_-Claro… aunque… no es mala idea._

_-Tú verás, yo lo hice con ella. _

_-¿Y qué te dijo? _

_-Aire._

_-¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué crees que Arien es igual?_

_-No es igual, solo tú sabes como hacer que te recuerde._

_-… ¿eres mi padre o algo?_

_-Tu amigo y compañero._

_-¿Cómo te lo has pasado? _

_-Mejor que nunca._

-¿Por qué vienes con esa cara tan larga? –pregunté desde afuera de su habitación-. 

La puerta estaba cerrada y no me dejaba entrar.

-Por que he tenido una tarde horrible.

-¿No me vas a dejar entrar?

-¿Quieres algo?

-Saber que te pasa.

-Nada que te interese. 

-De acuerdo, tú verás. Pero si quieres hablar en la cocina estoy.

¿Qué mosca le ha picado para que se ponga de esa manera? Si ésta mañana estaba bien. 

………

Maldito libro, ¿Por qué lo encontró? ¿Quién fue el que lo puso ahí? ¿Por qué a nosotras? Por qué a mi… … ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada de mi pasado? A duras penas me vienen pequeñas imágenes a la cabeza de lo que fue mi vida, y es horrorosa, sufridora hasta el día de mi muerte. No quiero volver otra vez a sufrir, no por esa persona y no por mí. 

_-Quizá no vuelvas a sufrir. –dijo una voz en su interior, una voz de hombre, suave y dulce- _

Otra vez esa voz ¿de qué me resultará tan familiar? Es como si me hablara el mismo corazón. 

_-Abre el libro Isilme._

¿Isilme? Alguien me llamó así una vez, pero no recuerdo quien. … Me levanté de la cama y cogí el libro que estaba encima de mi escritorio, volví a la cama y lo abrí. … Poco a poco se iba escribiendo otro párrafo, seguido del que había ya inicialmente. 

_"¿Por qué piensas todas esas cosas? ¿Crees que lo que te ocurrió en un pasado lejano volvería a pasar? Qué te preocupa…no debes pensar siempre en negativo… Vive una nueva oportunidad, por la que Eru te ha dado. Piensa en esa persona que está ahí y que te protege, aunque no la veas ni la sientas. Siente como ella penetra en ti."_

¿Ese párrafo iba dirigido a mí? ¿Cómo sabía lo que me pasaba? _¿Cómo lo sé? muy sencillo._ ¿Quién habla? _¿Qué piensas?_ ¿Quién eres? _¿Quién soy?_ ¡Me estás liando! Dime quien eres de una vez.

_-Fui alguien a quien tú…_

¿A quien yo qué?

_-Descúbrelo por ti misma. Sigue ese libro y encontrarás todas tus respuestas. _

¿Iridiel?

_-…_

Aquella conexión se cortó, ¿Por qué había hablado mentalmente con alguien que no existe? ¿Qué fue de él? ¿Dónde estás…? … Por la noche tuve un sueño de lo más raro, parecía como si recordara algo, escenas tal vez de lo que fue mi anterior vida, o por lo menos eso creo. 

______________________________________________________________________

-¡Vaya! ¡Así que sí que viniste al final!- esa voz me sorprendió, ¿ya había cumplido con sus deberes? O ella iba muy rápido o él se volvió a quedar perdido en sus pensamientos. Optó por lo segundo. Últimamente era propenso a ello. – ¿qué tienes ahí?- preguntó con aire infantil.

-Algo no muy interesante mi Isilme- respondí ocultándome el objeto en la espalda para provocar más curiosidad en ella.

-¡Pero si ponías una cara mirándolo! Seguro que es una de tus canciones, ¡me encantaría oírte cantar esta noche!- sus ojos empezaron a brillar. Sí, ya conocía su gusto por las historias y las canciones, pero esto ya rallaba a lo angustiante pues últimamente no había parado de pedirle una.- ¡Y no me vas a dejar otra vez otra primavera sin escuchar tu voz cantando en uno de los talan!

-No es una canción, hermosa.- dije con una sonrisa misteriosa- sino un retrato.

-¿un retrato? ¿pintado por ti?- ahora la luz de sus ojos cambió pero no supo decir a qué.

-No, pintado por las aguas profundas que habitan en la tierra.

-¿y que ese perfila en tal obra? ¿Paisajes de ensueño? ¿las fiestas de Imladris? ¿O las casas y salones del bosque verde?

-Has respondido erróneamente Luna, es simplemente el retrato de una dama.

-¿Una dama?- ahora tenía un tinte preocupado en la cara pero rápidamente cambió a la curiosidad de siempre.-¿Y se podría saber que dama es la que os tiene con tanta tristeza y confusión cómo la que mostrabais?- ahí iba la pregunta y la respuesta que quedaría para siempre enmarcada, fuera cual fuera la reacción.

-La dama que ocupa mi corazón, no puedo deciros más de ella o sea que no insistid.

-Pero tal dama os tiene con tristeza y si estás triste también me pertenece a mí ayudaros en lo que haga falta.

-Ella no me tiene con tristeza.- sonreí francamente- pero si me tienen mis pensamientos para con ella, ya que sé que ella ha tenido muchas proposiciones y aún no me atrevo a decírselo, pues tiemblo ante la posibilidad de un rechazo.

-¡Pero que dices! Ante tus palabras y a tus pensamientos serían ante los que tendrías que temblar. Y ahora lo que te diré tómalo como del alma, no hay elfa o mujer que no te merezca y que no te pueda querer y si ella te rechaza es ella la que no te merece, pues cualquier hembra estaría orgullosa de tenerte a ti, Iridiel hijo de Itiladil, como fiel compañero o marido.- Si, eso era lo que pensaba para con otra pero ¿qué pensaría para con ella?

-Ahora, dime- continuó- ¿quién es? Por que te podría ayudar, podría comentarle sobre ti.- esta vez identifiqué un ligero cambio en la voz, era más grave y ronca, como si le estuviera costando mucho decir esas palabras, ¿o sería su imaginación?. Solo había una manera de saberlo. ¡Pero que haría si la respuesta fuese "lo siento pero no"! ¡No podría soportarlo! Isil era ligera y con un movimiento brusco se podría ir con la suave brisa de primavera... Impidiendo que los pensamientos me poseyeran otra vez, lentamente dejé de esconder el útil en mi espalda, pero aún sin dejar ver la cara que escondía y, con este gesto, dejando a la vista los relieves y acabados de plata que perfilaban y componían tal objeto.

-Te aviso que la imagen que verás me puede dar otra vez la vida o quitármela de la forma más angustiante.- dije lentamente mientras que, igual de veloz que mis palabras, le acercaba tal objeto de plata boca abajo para que aún no supiera que es.

______________________________________________________________________

Desperté de golpe y me quedé con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin querer volverme a dormir. Sentía como si el sueño hubiera sido real, como si lo hubiera vivido antes. ¿Quién fui? ¿Quién era aquel elfo que dejó en mi recuerdo una mella…?

Miré el reloj y observé que eran las cinco de la madrugada, me levanté para ir al lavabo y relajarme. Al salir de mi habitación vi que la puerta de la habitación de Elian estaba medio abierta. Mis pasos se dirigieron solos hasta ella, no pude evitar el mirar y cotillear. … Elian dormía totalmente espatarrada y estirada de pies y brazos, con su cara de soñadora que se le pone cuando duerme y susurrando el nombre de Leo. 

¿Pasará ella por lo mismo que yo? ¿Recordará ella lo que le sucedió en el pasado? _¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿No te fías de tus pensamientos?_ No es que no me fíe, pero aún no tengo nada claro. _…Todo a su tiempo Arien…_

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Elian mirándome-

-No solo es que he visto tu puerta abierta y…

-Son las cinco de la madrugada… 

-Ya… 

-¿Quieres hablar de algo que te preocupe? 

-…no sé si me entenderás…

-Bueno, si no… algo…

Me ofreció para que me sentara enfrente de ella. 

-Verás… he tenido un sueño y creo que está relacionado con todo esto del libro éste tan raro que hemos encontrado. 

-¿ah, si?

-Eso me ha sonado a que tú también guardas algo parecido.

-Yo… creo que aún es muy anticipado el contestarte a esa pregunta.

-Creo que si… No te he dicho nada ¿vale? 

-De acuerdo. No he oído nada.

-Eso se trata… hasta dentro de un rato.

-Sí. 

-Ah, incluso a Leo tienes en tu boca cuando duermes.

-¿si?

-Sí.

-jj.

_-Te digo que Elian optará por no seguir el libro. _

_-¿Tu crees?_

_-Creo que sí. O la vigilas y ves que hacen o no vamos a lograr ser quien éramos. _

_-Todo debe de llegar, además aún no es nuestra hora. Antes van otros._

_-…ya lo sé… pero me muero de ganas de tenerla en mis brazos._

_-Debes aguantar._

_-¿No crees que ya he aguantado bastante? Tú por lo menos la tienes, aunque no seas Legolas._

_-Es que no soy Legolas, por que ellas tengan sus mismos nombres, no significan que nosotros también seamos iguales._

_-En el fondo sigues siendo un elfo. _

_-… Quizá sea hora de hacerle ver a Elian quien fue…_

……….

-Ahora no puedo dormirme… me he desvelado completamente. 

_¿No puedes dormir?_

-¿Eeeh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

_Quien tú mejor conoces._

-Tú no eres Arien. 

_No._

-¿Qué quieres de mi?

_Duerme…_

______________________________________________________________________

Desperté acomodada en una cama muy confortable, hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es haber notado las hojas que dormían en el suelo debajo de mí, nada más. Miré la pierna, ésta me dolía pero no como antes, ahora era un dolor diferente. La puerta de la habitación se abrió suavemente, un apuesto elfo de larga melena rubia y de ojos azules entró, mirándome con seguridad y temor. 

-¿Habéis despertado? –dijo sonriendo- ¿Cómo estáis? 

Noté que mis mejillas se sonrojaban. …Algo…rara… -respondí-

-¿Sentís el dolor de la herida?

-No como antes pero si, aun lo siento. Por favor, no me habléis de vos, me siento alejada.

-Como desees, pero trátame a mí también de tú, eso me halaga. ¿Puedo? –indicó si se podía sentar a un lado de la cama-

-Claro.

¿Se puede saber por qué no soy yo misma? –pensé- ¿Qué tiene este elfo que me hace decir cosas que no son? 

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Si no te importa decírmelo.

-Elian ¿y el tuyo? Si no es molestia.

-Claro que no –sonrió- Legolas, Legolas Hojaverde. Elian…-susurró- Es muy hermoso.

…Y se llama Legolas…que majo… ¿se puede saber qué piensas? –pensé-

-No me habían dicho nunca que Elian fuese hermoso –dije-

-Pues lo es, me agrada.

Le sonreí.

-Cuando te encontré debajo de aquel árbol pensé que eras una elfa que se había perdido, pero después vi que no. ¿Puedes decirme si eres elfa o humana?

-Mi historia es muy larga, no creo que tengas ganas de que te la explique.

-Me gustaría saber un poco más, a parte del nombre, de la persona a la que he curado y cuidado durante estos tres días. 

-¿Me has cuidado?

-Sí, era uno de mis deseos.

-Hantale. 

…

-Debo hacerla si es necesario, se ha oído hablar mucho de la Hija de Gilraen, pero nunca de Elian.

-Pues el nombre me ha llevado a muy mala fama. 

-¿Te importaría contarme tu historia, si lo deseas?

Le conté lo mismo que le había contado a Aragorn, solo que ahora era diferente, Aragorn me miraba entristecido, en cambio él me miraba alegre. 

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –pregunté riendo-

-No me río, pero tus ojos muestran el sufrimiento del pasado.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no sigo sufriendo?

-Que…, eres más feliz de lo que crees. 

-Creo que la felicidad que hay ahora es por estar protegida, cuando vuelva a salir a la luz todo volverá a ser lo mismo.

-Yo creo que no.

-¿No?

Sonreía mientras sus labios susurraban un no acercándose lentamente a los míos, dándome un beso del que no olvidaré nunca, me besaba con tanta dulzura que me era imposible dejar de besarle. Me cogía mis manos con la suyas, pegándoselas a su pecho haciendo que yo me arrapara a él. Sentía mi corazón latir acelerado, no podía controlar mis emociones, nunca había sentido nada parecido. 

______________________________________________________________________

_¿Recuerdas algo?_

-Legolas. –dije con voz desesperanzadas y con lágrimas en mis ojos-

_Quizá._

­-¿Dónde estás? Te hecho de menos.

_¿Sabías de mi existencia? _

-Como no lo iba a saber, te llevo dentro de mí. 

Noté una presencia conocida en aquella habitación, sentía que él estaba cerca pero no lo lograba ver. Sé que estás aquí –dije- te siento.

_Y lo estoy, justamente a tu lado y sentado junto a ti._

-¿Por qué este silencio y ahora vuelves?

_Por algo que…_

-No me dejes.

_Debo irme. _

-No…

_Me verás dentro de poco. _

…¿A caso es esto a lo que se refería Arien? ¿Eso era lo que le preocupaba? …Sentía hablar a Arien en su habitación, sola. El sueño se me había vuelto a ir después de aquel dulce sueño… Fui a ver qué era lo que le pasaba, pues nadie habla solo y menos de madrugada. Eso fue lo que escuché:

-¿Dime quien eres? Me estás asustando.

…

-Tengo la impresión de que eres quien me pienso que eres. Pero como te puedo encontrar. 

…

-¿El libro? 

…

-Este libro es muy raro y presiento que no solamente van nuestras vidas en él, si no también las de otra gente que fue de la misma época. ¿Me equivoco? 

…

-¿Cómo te puedo encontrar?

…

¡Arien habla sola! Eso si que es nuevo. Aunque creo que ella también debería de escuchar alguna voz en su interior, de manera que no pudiese conversar mentalmente. … Tal como fui me vine a la cama, no quería molestarla en su charla matutina, además era de mala educación entrometerse en las conversaciones de los demás. 

______________________________________________________________________Segundo capítulo: Aquí se adentra algo más en la historia, se conoce ya a un personaje más… y el otro está cerca. 

Mandad REVIEWS.


	3. ¿Qué oculta Leo?

**Capítulo 3. ¿Qué oculta Leo?**

Llamé la atención de Elian al ver que el libro se había vuelto a escribir durante los días que lo habíamos tenido en casa. 

_"Un hombre de buen ver, serio y honrado, pues un Señor es. Una mujer en su corazón ocupa su lugar desde los tiempos inmemoriales, pues ella lo ama aunque su familia lo niegue. Siente gran pasión por su trabajo, ve la vida de otra manera. Siempre está de aquí para allá, encontrarlo es una suerte si se le ve. Muy bueno en la materia, ágil mentalmente, fuerte como los de su pueblo, alguien como lo que fue, un perdido en la tierra, un montaraz."_

-¿Un montaraz? –preguntó ella- 

-¿Existen aún montaraces? 

-Se ve que si, pero ¿Quién es? 

-No lo sé. Tú eres la que sabe de gente. 

-Se de gente pero no de montaraces. 

-Estamos solas en esto… y no veo el final de éste túnel.

-Quizá… 

-¿Contárselo a Leo? Ni en broma. 

-¿Por qué no? Quizá nos ayude.

-Pero… no tiene nada que ver con el libro… ni con nuestro pasado, si es que en verdad lo hubo.

-Sí que lo hubo, y somos afortunadas en recordarlo. 

-Que rara estás hoy.

-Mucho. 

-Además, qué le dirás a Leo. Hola Leo, perdona, ¿sabes de montaraces?

-No, de esa manera no. 

-O un papel donde ponga: Se busca montaraz.

-Tampoco.

-Quizá… si…prueba a darle la vuelta al texto del libro. 

-¿Cómo? 

-Con tu mente, cámbiale el sentido al libro. 

-…bueno, por probarlo…

_-Estamos perdidos si lo hace._

_-Ya lo sé, e intento pensar algo pero no se me ocurre nada._

_-¿Entro en acción?_

_-¿Tienes alguna idea?_

_-Una, pero es muy arriesgada. _

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Meterme en su mente._

_-Pero entonces te descubrirá._

_-Ya lo sé, por eso te necesito a ti. _

_-¿Cuál es mi función?_

_-Hacer que no me note ni me vea, que su mente no me perciba. Solamente que oiga mi voz. ¿Se acuerdo?_

_-Sí. _

Me concentré en mí misma cerrando los ojos lentamente y relajándome lo más que podía en aquel momento. Debía sentir el libro, sus narraciones, sus palabras… sus significados. … Aunque mi mente estaba en otro mundo, percibía como el libro se abría y pasaba las páginas rápidamente, de un lado para otro y viceversa. Las letras iban intercambiando de color, del negro al dorado y al revés. Sentía que el libro entraba en mi, lo notaba como se adentraba en mis entrañas y en mi mente. 

_Arien, no lo hagas._

-¿Por qué?

_No lo hagas, te lo suplico._

-No lo entiendo ¿qué es lo que puede ocurrir?

_Que todos los que pertenecemos a éste libro desaparezcamos para siempre, incluidas vosotras dos._

-Pero… ¿entonces?

_Deja tu mente en blanco, deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo y sobretodo deja el libro._

Dejé que todo volviera a estar como antes, volví a mi estado normal. Miré que el libro estuviera encima de la mesa y que sus narraciones siguieran igual. Pero había un problema, Elian había desaparecido. 

Miré hacia un lado y para otro sin verla ni sentirla, no notaba su presencia por ninguna parte. Observé el libro con detenimiento para ver que no estuviera algo mal y que Elian no estuviese por el medio de las letras (en sentido figurado). No estaba, no había rastro de ella y sus cosas estaban donde las dejó. 

_-¿La percibes?_

_-No, y temo que le haya pasado algo. _

_-Búscala, yo tranquilizaré a Arien._

_-De acuerdo._

-¡Mierda! 

_Tranquilízate, la encontrarás._

-¡Cómo! ¡Se ha esfumado!

_Relájate y pon tu mente en contacto con la suya… esa es la única manera de encontrarla._

-Tienes razón… 

________________________________________________________ 

Yacía en una cama, semidesnuda, en una habitación con aire élfico. Todos los objetos y muebles eran élficos, de eso no había duda, al igual que las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas de la cámara, de color marfil eran y daban un toque antiguo. ¿Dónde estoy? –me pregunté a mi misma- Pero si estaba hace un momento con Arien… 

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a un elfo de buen ver de cabello largo y rubio como el oro, pálida su cara con unos ojos grises melancólicos y alegres. Entre sus brazos traía un bebé elfo de pocos meses de vida, también pálido, de ojos azules grisáceos y moreno por su pelo, rizado como el mío. No cabía duda de que se parecía a él.

-Alassea Ree* Elian –dijo él con una voz dulce- 

No había duda de que era Legolas.

-Buenos días… -saludé por inercia- 

-¿Has dormido bien?

-…sí. 

Intentaba no mirar al bebé pero no me podía estar, me gustaban demasiado como para ignorarles, además el parecía querer venir conmigo y sonreírme.

-¿Quieres ir con la mama? 

-¿Mama? –me pregunté a mi misma- ¿Acaso aquella criatura era mía? 

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó-

-No es solo que… estoy algo aturdida. 

Se sentó casi a la misma altura donde yo estaba sentada y me cedió a aquella dulzura de criaturita, tan pequeña y tan indefensa. Parecía increíble pero sabía cogerlo, además sentía que era mío. 

-Puede sonar raro pero ¿en qué año o edad estamos? 

-Hoy si que estás de un humor raro. Es muy difícil saber el año en el que estamos, pero sí te puedo decir que en la Cuarta Edad. 

-¿En la Cuarta Edad?

-Sí. Hace poco que acabó lo referente al anillo. 

-¿Al anillo único? 

-Sí. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Te has dado algún golpe?

-No… 

-Ya que sigues con tu humor y con tu amnesia temporal… -dijo medio riéndose- te digo que lo que tienes en tus brazos es nuestro hijo y se llama Illien. 

-Oh… sí claro… como no me iba a acordad de él… faltaría más.

-A ver si esto te devuelve la memoria. 

Se fue acercando lentamente a mis labios, besándome con tal deseo y furor que recuerdo incluso el día en que me casé en el Bosque Oscuro. ¡Un momento, eso no lo sabía! … esa manera de besar... me resulta familiar…

-¿Mejor?

-…y tanto… 

Noté algo raro en uno de mis pechos, era Illien que buscaba el pezón para mamar.

-Me han llegado noticias de que los Señores de Gondor llegarán hacia el anochecer. 

-¿Sí?

Se referirá a Aragorn y Arwen… -pensé- digo yo. ¿Aragorn? ¡El montaraz! ¡Ya lo tengo!

-Sí, no te lo he dicho antes por que quería que fuese una sorpresa. ¿Tendrás ganas de ver a tu hermano, no? 

-Sí… claro que sí. 

¡¿Mi hermano?! 

-Quiero que vean lo hermosa que es la Señora del Bosque Verde. 

-…no lo dudes… 

¡Señora del Bosque Verde! 

No había duda de que Legolas era feliz, al igual que la mirada de Illien, más feliz que unas pascuas, allí mirándome con alegría mientras comía a gusto. 

______________________________________________________________________

-¡Ya la he encontrado! –exclamé- 

_Bien, ahora tráela. _

-No sé traer a personas mediante la mente.

_Pues deja que alguien te ayude._

Noté otra presencia en el ambiente, de otro chico y me era muy conocida. 

_-Que Arien coja a Elian si no se me cae. –dijo otra voz- _

El cuerpode Elian apareció de golpe y porrazo delante de mí, dejándose caer sobre mi cuerpo, inconsciente. Logré tumbarla en el sofá con gran esfuerzo físico, pues no veas como pesaba… por lo menos estaba presente. 

_Lo has conseguido._

-Eso creo. ¿Debería hacerle algo? 

_No lo sé, creo que dejar a que se despertara._

-Sí pero… 

_No sé… mójale los labios con agua, o hazle oler algo fuerte…_

-Algo fuerte… ahora no tengo nada en mente.

_Tienes el poder de la mente, imagínate algo y lo haces aparecer. _

-Eso es magia. 

_Pero también puedes. _

-No lo sé… 

Cogí un vaso con agua y mojé mis dedos, mojándoselos. Lentamente fue gesticulando algunas palabras sueltas,…Illien… fue lo que pude escuchar, también el nombre de Legolas. El de Legolas aún lo sabía pero ¿el de Illien? No tenía ni idea de quien era, el caso es que llegaba a despertarse. … Quizá sea hora de llamar a Leo y decirle lo que pasa.

_¿Qué vas a hacer qué?_

-Llamarlo y decirle lo del libro y lo que le ha pasado.

_Pe, pero… él no sabe nada, harías que desconfiara de ella._

-Tienes razón… ¿Y si le digo que se ha desmayado, y que tiene que venir por fuerza?

_Puede que venga… _

Fui en busca del teléfono, buscaba con desespero el teléfono en la agenda telefónica. Suerte que cogió el teléfono a la primera. 

-Dime.

-Hola Leo… soy Arien.

-Ah, dime Arien.

-Tienes que venir, es urgente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Os ha pasado algo?

-A mí no… a Elian.

No me dio tiempo ni ha decirle lo que le había pasado, pues ya había colgado el teléfono. … 

______________________________________________________________________

Veía como Legolas lloraba y gritaba sobre un cuerpo ya inerte, éste parecía ser una montaraz, muerta, con tres manchas de sangres y tres agujeros, uno en el pecho y dos en el vientre. 

-¡Elian responde! –gritaba llorando desesperado Legolas- 

Ella ya no podía decir nada más, parecía que ya lo había dicho todo. 

-¡Por qué! ¡Por qué! ¡Por qué!

-Legolas… -dijo Aragorn poniéndole la mano en el hombro, en señal de ayuda- 

-¡¿Por qué ha tenido que pasar?! 

-El destino lo quiso así.

-¡Estaba embarazada Aragorn! …y ahora ya no me queda nada…

-Lo siento…

-Debemos salir de aquí. –interrumpió Gandalf-

Los orcos se iban poniendo en pie en señal de represalia, claro que ¿quién era ese hombre tan de buen ver, con esa rostro de rey…? … Legolas cogió a Elian y se la montó en su caballo, los demás hicieron lo mismo, por lo que ninguno de los que había allí diferentes a los orcos se quedaron.

______________________________________________________________________

Sonaba la puerta a los diez minutos que pasaron desde la llamada. Abrí la puerta y entró con un hola bastante seco mientras se dirigía al sofá ¿Cómo sabía que estaba allí? 

_Este tío no es Leo._

-¿Cómo que no es Leo?

-¿Decías algo? –preguntó él-

_Te digo que no es, mírale bien…_

-No, no… -respondí-

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Estaba tan tranquila mirando una revista y se desmayó. 

-¿Así por las buenas?

-Sí.

_Mentirosilla…_

-¿Has probado a despertarla?

-Sí… pero no me hace mucho caso.

-Pues… yo poco puedo hacer.

_¡Mentira!_

-Pe,… pero tú podrás hacer algo ¿no? –dije ya algo nerviosa-

_Coge el libro._

Cogí el libro con miedo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un libro… sí de la universidad.

Me miró con recelo, alargó la mano y con su mente lo atrajo hacia él. Yo lo agarraba con fuerza pero no podía contrarrestarle, era demasiado fuerte. 

_No le dejes. _

-Bonito libro… -dijo ahora con una mirada endiablada- 

-¡Devuélvemelo! 

-No… solo esto es lo que he venido a buscar.

Cogió el libro con una mano y con la otra creó una especie de bola de fuego ardiente, pretendía lanzármela y hacerme polvo, cosa que alguien no le dejó. De repente alguien, parecía el aire, le dio un codazo en la nariz, haciendo que sangrara. Luego le dio un puñetazo en la barriga, por la manera en que le daba, y finalmente una patada por la forma que le quedó el golpe en la cara. "Leo" desapareció en el fuego ardiente, como si se transportara a otro lado, mientras que el libro venía lento hacia mí. 

_Toma esto es tuyo. Ahora me tengo que ir._

-¿Lo has hecho tú?

_No tenía otro remedio. Adiós Arien._

-…adiós…

¿Quién se suponía que era ese? Jamás había visto a alguien de esa manera tan… no sé… pero tenía el presentimiento de que venía en relación con el libro y que era un mandado de alguien superior, un mago tal vez. Aunque mis deducciones eran muy tempranas aún y no llegaban a ningún sitio de momento, por lo menos eso creía. 

______________________________________________________________________

Me vestía para recibir a los Señores de Gondor, unas elfas amigas mías me ayudaban. Mi vestido era de un color parecido al marfil con unos toques muy finos en color verde oliva y veis. … Legolas entró quedándose maravillado al verme con aquel vestido que me realzaba la figura y me hacía más joven. Él vestía con un traje en color crudo, también con toques en color verde oliva y veis, solo que su camisa era sin botones y con una raja en el cuello hasta el pecho, con un bordado alrededor del cuello en verde oliva, también en las mangas y por la parte inferior.

-¿Ha visto Legolas? -preguntó una de ellas-

-No tengo palabras.

-Me encantaría que padre estuviera en la cena….

-…pero no está… 

…..

Legolas los esperaba con impaciencia en la puerta de la entrada, parecía que no llegaban nunca. … Una sonrisa marcó su cara cuando los vio salir de la espesura acompañados por unos escoltas élficos y gondorianos, todos con luces blancas decorando la escena e iluminando el camino.

-Ayia Aragorn –saludó- 

-¡Anda luumello!* -saludó Aragorn- 

-Ayia Legolas ¿Manen nalye?*

Le respondió con una amable y divertida sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban de alegría y felicidad.

-Pasad por favor. 

Les guió hasta la habitación de Illien, donde una elfa y yo jugábamos con él. La puerta se abrió, vi a una señora elfa vestida de rojo, con un cabello largo, negro y bonito. A su lado el señor de Gondor. … Abracé a Aragorn con fuerza, pues algo me decía que debía hacerlo, después abracé a Arwen, los dos me sonrieron alegres. Aragorn se dirigió hacia donde reposaba Illien, éste lo miraba con alegría y le sonreía, su tío no pudo estarse cogerlo y de jugar con él.

Arwen no le hacía falta preguntar de quien era, pues estaba claro que se parecía a Legolas, incluso en la sonrisa y en la mirada. 

-¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Aragorn ilusionado por tener al pequeño en brazos-

-Illien –respondí- Hijo de Legolas, señor del Bosque Verde. 

______________________________________________________________________

Volvió a sonar la puerta, tenía miedo de abrirla y que me saliera otro impostor, y para colmo aquella voz que tanto me agradaba se había ido, no la sentía por ninguna parte. De nuevo sonó, ahora parecía más desesperado el sonido.

-¡Arien, soy Leo, abre! –se escuchó una voz del otro lado-

¿Era él o no lo era? Que hago… Abrí decidida tras pensar que podía atacarle con la mente sin que se enterara. 

-Ya era hora ¿no me habías dicho que era urgente?

Ese era uno de su saludos, por no eso no me gustó nada el hola tan seco del impostor aquel. … Se giró y la vio en el sofá, se fue hacia ella y la miró. 

-¿Se ha desmayado así por las buenas?

-…no.

-¿No? ¿Entonces?

-Verás… éste libro es el causante de todo. –le enseñé el libro-

-Un libro… 

Ojeó el libro sin llegar a leer su contexto, tenía la impresión de que ya se lo sabía. 

-¿Le has dado algún golpe con el libro y se ha desmayado? 

-¡No! ¡Cómo iba a hacer tal barbaridad!

-Pues dime otra forma de desmayarse y quedarse inconsciente con un libro.

-…

-¡Aish, que daño! –exclamó Elian poniéndose la mano en la cabeza- 

-¡Has despertado! –exclamé

-Pues claro que he despertado, con el golpe que me he dado. –me guiñó el ojo sin que Leo se enterara- 

-¡¿Te has dado un golpe con el libro?!

-Sí, verás… que lo he ido a coger… y se me ha caído encima de la cabeza… 

-… 

Estaba más claro que el agua que Leo sabía lo que los ojos de Elian decían. 

-Pues si solo es eso… me voy. 

-¿Te puedes quedar un ratito?

-Claro… 

Elian se levantó y se sentó en el sofá, a su lado. 

-¿Qué os tiene tan preocupadas a las dos con ese libro? 

-…

-Éste libro lo encontramos en la biblioteca –empezó Elian algo confusa- va dirigido a nosotras, y si te lo digo sinceramente, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar. 

La miré con expresión de que no tenía que habérselo dicho, pero ya estaba hecho. Cogió el libro que estaba encima de la mesa del centro y lo leyó detenidamente, quedándose con cara de preocupación. 

-¿Sabéis a quien puede pertenecer?

-No –respondí- pero desde que lo encontramos no he parado de tener sueños raro. 

-Pero si tienes sueños, significan recuerdos de algo que te ocurrió y que tú no recuerdas.

_Estás dando muchas pistas._

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Por que también los tengo.

¿Qué nos oculta Leo? Parece como si ya se supiera nuestras respuestas… y no logro entrar en su mente, hay algo que no me lo permite. ¿Es Leo en verdad? ¿Quién es? ¿Y por qué Elian tiene una mezcla en su mirada de pasado, presente y futuro?

_______________________

*Alassea Ree: Buenos días.

*¡Anda luumello!: ¡Cuánto tiempo!

*¿Manen nalye?: ¿cómo estáis?


	4. Aragorn

**Capítulo 4. Aragorn**

Después de aquella charla y de seguir unos cuantos días con aquellos sueños o recuerdos, supe que Elian sabía quien era el montaraz que debíamos buscar. Lo vio en uno de sus sueños aquel día que estuvo inconsciente, y todo fue por culpa del libro. Claro que tampoco dejo de vigilar a Leo, pues cada vez me resulta más extraño en su manera de ver nuestro problema, no sé, como si ya lo hubiese vivido antes. 

La persona que buscábamos era Aragorn, alguien que tenía relación con Elian, ella decía que era su hermano, no sé en qué vida, pero bueno. Parecía como si de verdad hubiera estado con él, pues en sus ojos había un brillo inusual. 

-¿Cómo sabremos quien es? 

-Yo lo sé, solamente necesito el lugar donde reside.

-¿Y donde se supone que vive?

-¿Sabes la Tierra Media? Pues era el Señor de Gondor.

-Ya, ¿Y ahora qué es? ¿El Mulá Omar? ¿El emperador de China? ¿Algún otro de la monarquía?

-¡No! Debe de ser alguien normal y corriente, creo. Además debe de estar casado con Arwen y debe de tener un niño. 

-Eldarion creo que se llamaba.

-Sí… quizá el libro sepa donde está.

-¿El libro?

-Si.

Algo muy raro empezó en aquella sala, parecía como si se oyeran muchos pasos por los alrededores, que las paredes se movieran de lugar, que todo se balanceara… 

-¿Arien te pasa algo? –preguntó ella al verme en aquel estado-

-…algo va a pasar…

-¿Qué?

Se sintieron unos toques desesperados en la puerta, se podía oír perfectamente un pequeño chismorreo, cosa que no me gustaba. Elian fue a abrir con cara de pocos amigos. … Se quedó sin saber qué decir al ver a un hombre hecho y derecho, de pelo castaño y liso, con una fina barba de dos o tres días. Ojos marrones y bastante guapo, su mirada era tierna y tranquila, cosa que su vestimenta no decía, un ejecutivo delante de ella. Detrás de él dos hombres vestidos de negro, morenos y con gafas de sol negras.

-… me parece que se ha equivocado… -dijo Elian-

-No, se muy bien a donde debo dirigirme –respondió él con voz dulce pero firme-

-Bien, si es así… pase.

A él lo miró bastante bien por que le atraía, pero a los otros dos los miraba con ganas de darle una tapada en su trasero.

-¿Quiere tomar algo?

-No gracias. –dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor- siéntense por favor.

Las dos nos sentamos enfrente de él. Uno de sus guardaespaldas estaba junto al libro, Elian lo cogió y lo puso en sus faldas y diciéndole "No se toca" mientras sonreía malvadamente.

-Iré al grano, sé que poséis algo de valor y que a mi me gustaría poseer. A cambio de una información importante para vosotras.

-¿Información? –pregunté-

-…Liante… -susurró Elian-

-Si –respondió ignorando el comentario- sé quien os dio ese libro, sé quien sois realmente y quienes os rodean.

-Demuéstrelo –dijo ella-

-Tu nombre es Arien y desde que encontraste el libro no has parado de tener recuerdos sobre tú pasado y una voz que va contigo casi siempre.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?

-Y tú, Elian, sales con un chico llamado Leo, muy peculiar él. tienes recuerdos sobre tu pasado también pero al contrario que ella, recuerdas pasado, presente y futuro. Y solo te puedes guiar por uno de los tres.

Elian lo miraba con recelo.

-¿Ha leído nuestros expedientes o algo? –preguntó ella-

-No me hace falta leer nada para saber quien sois.

-Bien, ahora me toca a mí. Te llamas Aragorn, o por lo menos te llamabas, estás casado con Arwen y tienes un hijo, Eldarion. Vivís no muy lejos de aquí. Eres ejecutivo y buscón. 

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-No me hacía falta que nadie me lo dijera, ya lo sabía.

-… a lo que iba. Quiero un trato con vosotras.

-Te escucho –dije-

-Yo no.

-… Os cambio el libro por la información.

-¿De qué información se trata?

-Algo de lo que no os explica el libro. 

_-¿Crees que ésta es manera de tomarles prestado el libro?_

_-No hay otra forma._

-Enséñame la información y luego si un caso te damos el libro –dijo ella-

-Bien, tomadla.

De no se donde sacó una pequeña carpeta y nos dio unos papeles, parecían bastante importantes. Las dos los leímos con detenimiento, buscando el significado del texto.

_"¿A quien buscáis si puede saberse? Pues la que buscáis está ahí, delante de vuestros ojos. No os fiéis de los extraños, una de vosotras ya sabe quien son pero no actúa"_

Más o menos eso ponía, aunque muy resumido. Los dos acompañantes miraban para un lado y para el otro. 

_-¿Se puede saber quienes son esos dos?_

_-¿No eran Elrohir y Elladan?_

_-No lo son, ni su asomo vaya._

_-Mierda, otra vez._

_-¿A por ellos?_

_-No, antes le tocó a Arien, ahora le toca a Elian. _

_-Esto no me lo pierdo._

Aquel texto le daba la vuelta al libro pues en él ponía que deberíamos buscar como fuese al montaraz, pero le teníamos delante. ¿qué era lo que no cuadraba? 

-Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra –dije- ¿Por qué en tu papel pone algo que en el libro no pone? 

_-Eso, ¿por qué?_

-Quizá por que en el libro esté mal –dijo él-

-El libro no puede estar mal, a no ser que alguien de aquí sea quien no es. –interrumpió Elian- 

-Yo te puedo asegurar que soy Aragorn.

-Pues que quieres que te diga, si no te veo vestido de montaraz no te reconoce ni tu madre.

-Tampoco te reconoce a ti la tuya.

-…mira… Aragorn… a Gilraen no la quiero ni ver. Bastante daño me hizo ya como para que encima la adore.

-No te pido eso.

-…por favor señor… -interrumpió uno de los dos hombres de negro- tenemos que irnos, dése prisa.

-¡Tú a callar! –exclamó Elian-

-Necesito vuestra ayuda para deshacerme de éste maldito traje y volver a ser un montaraz. 

-Aquí salió el gato.

-Pues eso se dice. 

-Pero como comprenderás, no puedo hacerlo así.

-¿A no? ¿A caso no puedes pedirle eso a tu hermana?

-…no de esa manera.

-Bien… ¿Nos devolverás el libro?

-Pero Elian… -interrumpí- ¿Cómo se lo vas a dejar?

De nuevo los dos hombres se acercaron a nosotros, uno de ellos cogió el libro como si fuese suyo y yéndose hacia la puerta. 

-Un momento… -dijo ella cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa y andando sobre sus propios pasos- ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

-Me llevo el libro.

-Ah bien. ¿Y no crees que deberías pedir permiso a tu jefe? 

-No, ya le he pedido permiso.

-Muy listo él, si sí. 

Le dio una tapada en la parte inferior de la pierna, haciendo que se cayera de espaldas al suelo y cogiendo ella el libro al vuelo. Le puso el tacón de su bota sobre el estómago, si se levantaba se lo clavaba. 

-¡Tú! –exclamó dirigiéndose al otro que se iba por la ventana- ¡A donde vas!

-…-se quedó quieto- 

-Bonita pierna… -dijo el de abajo- 

-¡Cállate! 

_-Qué carácter._

_-Je je._

-¡Eh! –exclamó el otro- Como lo mates… matos a tus amiguitos –dijo apuntándonos con electricidad en sus manos- 

-…

El de abajo se levantó mirándola con deseo mientras se iba muy lentamente hacia mí. Se colocó detrás y me pasó el brazo por el cuello y con la otra mano me acariciaba la cadera.

_-¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo entro!_

_-¡No! Deben llevársela._

_-¡¿Por qué?!_

_-Por que si no tú no vas a lograr salir._

_-…_

-Estate quieta o morirán –advirtió- 

Ella no sabía que hacer, si lanzarse sobre el que apuntaba o sobre el que me "abrazaba". No podía moverme, él me tenía bloqueada. 

-¡Danos el libro!

No tuvo otra opción que hacerles caso, pues Aragorn también parecía inmóvil, casi ni parpadeaba. 

-Se buena y tráemelo. 

Se lo llevó muy lentamente para que la espera fuese más dolorosa, deseaba el libro con toda su alma. Claro que antes de dárselo le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, después le dio el libro con mala leche. A partir de ahí ya no recuerdo nada más.

……….

Vi como desde la otra punta del comedor, se la llevaban. No podía hacer nada pues estaba demasiado lejos como para cogerla. Desparecieron en la nada. 

-¡Qué diablos son! –exclamé intentado volver en sí a Aragorn- ¡Aragorn!

-No lo sé… 

-¡Cómo que no lo sabes! ¡Eran tus hombres!

-¡No! ¡En teoría eran Elrohir y Elladan! 

-¿Los hermanos de Arwen?

-Sí. 

-¿Tú bien sabes quien está detrás del libro verdad?

-No debo decírtelo.

-¿Quieres que pierda a Arien? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

-No…

-¡Pues dímelo!

-Cálmate…

_-Me parece que te va a descubrir…_

_-Y a ti también._

_-…por lo menos…_

-Si sabes lo que soñamos y lo que somos, también sabrás algo sobre los demás personajes de la historia ¿verdad? 

-…

-Odio cuando haces eso. Aragorn, si me ayudas, ayudarás a mucha más gente, no solo a mí.

-Está bien. Pero no me eches luego las culpas de lo que piense tu cabeza. ¡Leo! –gritó-

-¿Leo? ¿Qué pinta él en esto?

Cuando me giré lo vi, ¿cómo había venido?

-Dime.

Me fui apartando lentamente de él, no era Leo que yo conocía. 

-Dile quien eres y que me deje en paz de una vez –reprochó Aragorn-

-…no te lo quería decir… pero… soy Legolas.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo siento, no era mi intención. 

-Has estado haciéndote pasar por una persona que no eras.

-No al contrario. De Legolas tengo mi alma, nada más, pero sigo siendoLeo.

-…no puede ser… 

Fui alejándome más y más hasta salir corriendo a mi habitación, no quería oír nada más. Necesitaba pensar bien la situación.

-Iré a hablar con ella –dijo Aragorn-

-No… déjala… 

-Te noto entristecido.

-¡Claro que lo estoy! ¡He sido un idiota por no habérselo dicho antes! ¡Un imbécil es lo que soy!

-No te culpes de esa manera, entrará en razón, solo necesita tiempo.

-…Iridiel tiene un plan ya en marcha, habla con ella cuando pase un rato y la traes a casa, allí te esperaremos ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. 

…

-Elian ¿puedo entrar?

-¿Para qué?

-Para hablar.

Abrí la puerta conmigo detrás, cuando pasó y la cerré, lo abracé fuertemente. Siento mucho el haberte dicho aquellas palabras tan duras en el principio –susurré- 

-Tranquila, me lo merecía por presentarme de aquella manera.

-¿Se ha ido?

-Sí hace poco. Leo no te ha ocultado nada, ha sido él siempre. Te ha dicho lo de Legolas por que no tiene otra opción, lo lleva dentro. 

-Pero ahora ¿a quien debo dirigirme? ¿A Leo o a Legolas?

-¿Tú a quien crees?

-No lo sé… 

-Sí que lo sabes, lo que pasa que no quieres verlo.

-… me siento inútil ahora. 

-No digas eso…

-Arien se ha ido a no se donde, no se por que sitio voy a buscarla. Y tú tienes tu vida…

-Un amigo de Leo está planeando un plan para sacar a Arien de su estado de lapsus en el que está sumisa. Yo voy a ir dentro de nada, ¿quieres venir?

-Sí. 

-Pues entonces coge tus cosas y vayámonos. 

-¿A dónde?

-A casa de Leo.

-Pero está muy lejos.

-No creas. 

_-Anímate… Elian razonará._

_-No lo va a hacer… es como una esponja, lo absorbe todo._

_-Nadie la conoce mejor que tú, pero creo que ésta vez te equivocas._

_-¿Eso crees?_

_-Sí. Tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarte, seas Leo Legolas. _

_-…_

Una casa muy agradable a la vista era lo que veía mientras Aragorn aparcaba el coche, algo más grande de lo normal en las casas, pues era unifamiliar y estaba algo alejada de las demás… tenía un aire bastante antiguo por la fachada. 

-Jamás he visto la casa.

-¿No? ¿Nunca te ha traído?

-No. 

-Pues ahora la verás.

-¿Tú donde vives?

-En aquella de allí –señaló una no muy lejos de ésta, igual de grande y de hermosa- 

-Me da la impresión de que todos estáis compinchados y esperando a que nosotras sigamos el libro.

-…no te equivocas… pero solo estamos Leo, Dani y yo.

-¿Dani?

-Es un amigo de Leo.

-No me puedo creer que me haya ocultado todo esto.

-Alguna razón tendrá… ponte en su situación por un momento.

-… ¿Piensas que soy injusta con él?

-¿Te tengo que responder?

-…

-Habla con él.

Llamamos a la puerta y un chico algo más joven que Leo nos abrió, era rubio con mechas en color caoba y con el pelo a capa, de ojos claros y muy guapo por lo que resta de cara. Vestía un chándal negro y blanco y unas bambas a juego. La vestimenta le marcaba su atlético cuerpo. 

-Hola. –saludó quedándose igual, pues no sabía quien era-

Le cambió la cara cuando detrás de mí se puso Aragorn, pues antes no se veía por que estaba mirando no se qué. Pasad –dijo amable con voz dulce y tranquilizadora- 

-¿Está Leo? –preguntó Aragorn-

-Si, en su habitación. 

-¿Te importa si voy a la cocina a coger algo de beber? –preguntó-

-No claro, sírvete tu mismo.

Me dejó sola delante de tal elemento, pues aunque tenía una mirada tranquila, tenía una cara de pillo que no se aguantaba.

-Tú debes de ser Elian. 

-Sí.

-Leo me ha hablado mucho de ti. Si quieres verle está arriba, la primera puerta que veas a mano izquierda. –se fue yéndose también a la cocina-

-No tengo más remedio que subir… 

Subí por las escaleras laterales que había a mano izquierda, tocando a la pared. Su puerta no estaba cerrada del todo, así que entré llamando antes. Estaba mal sentado en la silla del escritorio, mirando unas fotos y sin decir palabra iluminado por una luz amarillenta que producía una lámpara apoyada en la mesa. Al sentir la puerta se giró y me miró, después siguió mirando las fotos.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Por qué no?

No sabía por donde empezar. 

-Miraba unas fotos de hace un año. 

-Leo…

-Parece que fue ayer cuando te conocí, y era Leo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-A que en ningún momento te he estado engañando, me arrepentiría si algún día lo hiciera.

-He sido muy injusta contigo.

-Mira –dijo levantándose y enseñándome una de las fotos- aquí llevabas el cabello teñido de rojo oscuro. 

-Por favor, déjame decirte que lo siento.

-No hace falta, más faltaría. 

-Pero… me siento mal por haberte juzgado.

-No lo hiciste queriendo, fue una reacción normal. 

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Un abrazo no me iría nada mal.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé tan fuerte como podía al igual que él me envolvió con sus brazos. …Lo siento… -susurré- 

-Yo también… 

Nuestros labios se fueron acercando hasta rozarse y besarse lentamente, aprovechando cada beso con deleite. 

…

-¿Quién es el chico que hay abajo?

-Es Dani. 

-¿Vive contigo?

-Sí. 

-¿Era por eso que no querías enseñarme donde vives?

-…en parte sí.

-…no se por donde empezar a buscar a Arien… son muchas las cosas que nos están pasando en un período muy corto de tiempo. 

-Nosotros sí lo sabemos y no me preguntes el por qué, pues ni yo mismo lo sé exactamente. 

-¿Posees algún poder especial, tipo Arien?

-Por suerte o por desgracia sí. 

-¿No me los quieres decir?

-…no es quizá el momento más oportuno para decírtelo. 

-Como quieras. 

…

-¿Cómo está la jefa? –preguntó Dani en la cocina- 

-¿Arwen? Bien –respondió Aragorn- ¿Por qué la llamas jefa?

-Por que todas las esposas de mis amigos…son jefas, ordeno y mando.

-No ella no… bueno, solamente por las mañanas. 

-Parece que les guste mandar.

-¿A quien les gusta mandar? –pregunté- 

-A las mujeres.

-Quizá un poquito.

-¿Y lo reconoces?

-Bueno… ¿eso es bueno no?

-Leo, ¿te das cuenta de lo que está diciendo? 

-Sí. 

-Sí que está mal la cosa sí. … Le estaba explicando a Aragorn el plan, ya está hecho, solo hace falta voluntarios. 

Los cuatro nos reunimos en aquella concurrida mesa, mirando unos croquis mal hechos de Dani. 

-¿Éste es el lugar? –preguntó Leo mirando la hoja de diversos ángulos- 

-…sí… lo siento si dibujar no es mi don. 

-Un momento… -interrumpí- esto es la universidad. 

-Sí. ¿Ves? una que se da cuenta.

-Se supone que son los sótanos… 

-¿Cómo que se supone? Lo son. Ahora vais a ver… 

¡Dani también tiene el don de la magia! … Creó en el aire una maqueta tridimensional y semitransparente, no había duda que era la universidad. Las entradas a los sótanos estaban marcadas en rojo y de mayor volumen y el camino a seguir se iba haciendo a medida que él hablaba, mediante una línea de color verde fosforito. En la biblioteca existen tres secciones más –prosiguió- una está en el sótano y las otras dos en los laterales inferiores. Las tres tienen como puerta un libro que accionado manualmente abre las tres puertas. Solamente una nos lleva a la cámara donde Arien duerme inconsciente, protegida y resguardada por los Rauko*, así los llaman por sus poderes demoníacos, pero no son más que espías creados por Saruman, él quiere y desea el libro para hacer su arte. 

-Deberíamos entrar por dos de las tres entradas, para despistar. –interrumpí- de tal manera que tardarían en responder a una represalia segura pero tardía. 

-Sí, son muchos los que hay. También deberán estar dos personas fuera, ayudándonos y dándonos información sobre lo que ocurre en el exterior, pues los que bajemos, perderemos todo contacto. Lo que yo había pensado era que Leo y yo entráramos y que Aragorn y tú os quedarais fuera. 

-Pero tú sabes luchar, él no.

-¿Quién dice que no sé luchar? 

-¿Cómo has sabido que sé luchar?

-Por que se ve. ¿Sabes luchar Leo?

-Claro que sí. Tengo un buen profesor.

-Yo… no lo veo aún claro… -interrumpió Aragorn- ellos no serán tan ilusos como para no saber que estáis ahí, además Saruman está al acecho.

-Deberemos correr ese riesgo. 

-…yo me quedo fuera, ayudándoos desde el exterior.

-Yo también –dijo Leo- desde afuera se necesita también alguna ayuda mágica, además de proteger nos por si algo ocurre.

-Tienes razón ¿Vienes conmigo Elian?

-Sí. 

-Bien, tenemos dos horas para prepararlo todo y partir ésta noche, deberemos hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible y sin destruir nada. 

-¿Iremos así?

-No, lo tengo todo listo. Acompañadme al desván…

Subimos al tercer piso, el desván ocupaba toda la superficie de la casa pero dividido en tres partes. Una habitación, un trastero lleno de cosas y objetos y un lavabo. A parte de la terraza que daba a la otra parte de la casa. Entramos en la de la cama, allí había cuatro trajes estirados perpendiculares sobre la cama, negros, de cuero y licra que se ajustaban totalmente al cuerpo. Eran de una sola pieza. El de los chicos tenía como una especie de chaleco acoplado en color plata, junto a un cinturón también plateado y las botas de media caña, éstas negras. También unos guantes negros con los dedos al descubierto. El mío en cambio, tenía la forma de los pechos, un cinturón haciendo forma en la cadera y las botas plateadas, los guantes tampoco faltaban, aunque éstos eran con los dedos descubiertos. 

La verdad que los chicos no estaban nada mal… no podía mirarles a la cara por que me sonrojaba. A parte que ellos no se cortaban ni un pelo… Dani puso encima de la cama todo un arsenal de espadas, arcos, flechas, dagas… y todo tipo de arma, envueltas todas juntas en una lona. 

-Todas están hechas de mithril. Pesan poco y son fáciles de manejar. 

-¿Por qué mithril? –pregunté-

-Por que es lo único que puede matar a esos Rauko.

-… 

-Coged las que más os agraden. 

-Esto es un arma de fuego Dani.

-Sí. Pero no con balas normales, están hechas del mismo material que las demás armas, mithril. Hay una para cada uno de nosotros. Intentad no usarlas demasiado, los recambios cuestan mucho. 

Nos armamos hasta los dientes, a mi me recordaba aquella película que vi hace poco… ahora no me acuerdo como se llama. 

…

-Ya lo tenemos todo preparado, ahora solo nos queda esperar a que la Luna salga.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la Luna?

-Su luz nos evitará ser vistos y es cuando ellos están más perceptibles. 

-Lo tienes todo planeado.

-Todo no, necesito comer.

Mientras comíamos algo, Aragorn llamaba a Arwen para decirle lo que ocurría. Ella no le dio muchas vueltas por que ya sabía lo que ocurría. 

-Ah, me olvidaba –dijo Dani- los trajes llevan un censor para que vosotros dos nos localicéis. Leo ha logrado que un satélite nos localice mediante el móvil –sacó su móvil que estaba en uno de los bolsillos camuflados- mirad… -pulsó la tecla número cero y el móvil de encendió, saliendo el mapa correspondiente a nuestro camino seguir, después quiso localizar nuestra posición, pulsó la almohadilla y salió lo que era la situación de la casa, la cocina y cuatros puntos unidos, éstos de diferente color. 

-¿Leo, qué mal no se de ti?

-Muchas cosas.

…

-Es la hora –dijo- 

Seguimos de nuevo sus pasos hasta llegar al garaje, allí nos esperaban cuatro motos.

-¿Qué sois una mafia o algo parecido?

-No, simplemente nos hemos preparado. 

-…

-¿Sabes como va?

-Más o menos. 

Miramos que no nos dejásemos nada, abrimos la puerta con el interruptor desde el interior y salimos pitando. 

_-Procurad que Elian vaya por el camino que no conduce a Arien. _

_-Lo procuraremos pero no va a ser fácil._

_-Intentadlo por lo menos. _

…………

Llegamos y aparcamos las motos detrás de la universidad, en lo más escondido del parking. La zona ya estaba vigilada por los Rauko, así que tendríamos que ir con cuidado. Entramos sin apenas dar golpes y sin ser vistos que era lo más importante. 


	5. El plan

**Capítulo 5. El plan.**

Debería salir todo según lo esperado, no debía de fallar nada. Aragorn la guiaba a ella, por el camino erróneo, en principio era Leo pero él no podía hacerle tal cosa, por eso él me guiaba. 

Entre los dos buscábamos el libro que nos abriría la puerta hacia las tres direcciones. Pero ésa noche no lo encontrábamos, y presentía que lo tenía delante de mis ojos, pero no lo lograba ver. … Ella lo encontró por pura casualidad, justo al tocar el libro, una puerta en la pared se abrió, trasera a ella. Los dos entramos sin decirnos palabras… delante de nosotros teníamos los tres caminos que se habían por tres túneles. 

_-Sigue recto Dani –dijo Leo-_

_-A la izquierda Elian._

Cada uno siguió las órdenes que nos mandaban los otros. … Mi camino se iba abriendo paso entre la roca seca y la luz tenue que iluminaba el techo, iba con todos mis sentidos puestos, mirando cada detalle en la roca esculpida. También me iba encontrando algunos seres endemoniados, pero no tardaba mucho en hacerlos desaparecer, no había duda de que las armas élficas eran efectivas. 

_-Se te abren dos caminos ante ti, sigue el más oscuro._

Seguí el que no tenía luz, ahora era un buen momento para usar la mente. … Mi plan funcionaría, yo conseguiría a Arien y Elian el libro. 

……

El camino que debía seguir no se acababa nunca y encima era todo oscuro, ni una triste luz había. Lo tocaba todo para no tropezarme con nada, aunque Aragorn me indicase bien el camino, era muy difícil saber con exactitud que había delante de mis ojos. 

_-Ahora el camino se convierte en escaleras, y hay muchas. _

Genial… ¡Ay! Ya habían empezado los escalones y casi me como los como. Pensaba que habían pocas pero que va, si no conté doscientas no conté ninguna, entre subidas y bajadas… parecía como si me llevaran a algún lugar que no era de mi conveniencia.

No…ahora no… 

______________________________________________________________________

-Elian… debo decirte algo muy importante y que creo que debes saber. –dijo Légolas todo serio- Arien va a venir a vivir aquí. 

-…bueno…

¿Qué iba a decirle?

-Pero hay un problema. 

-¿Cuál?

-…también la amo…

¡Yo lo mato!

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí lo es… por eso me he decidido a decírtelo. 

-…no es cierto… ella no…

-…lo siento…

-¿Lo sientes? ¡¿Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo y me dices que lo sientes?!

-No te he engañado, os amo a las dos. 

-Pero yo no la quiero a ella, te quiero a ti.

-…

-Por que ella haya tenido un pasado horrible, no significa que tenga todo el derecho del mundo.

-No seas tan dura con ella.

-No claro, ahora me compadezco ¡pues no! Jamás pensé que mi dirías esto. 

-¿Te irás?

-No me voy a quedar aquí con ella, eso ni hablar. O con ella o conmigo.

-… 

-Eso no vale Legolas.

-Os elijo a las dos.

-Mira… lo siento mucho pero ya te puedes quedar con Arien, que a mi no me vas a ver más, ni a mí ni a Illien.

-¿Te lo vas a llevar también?

-Sí, con ella no se va a quedar. Ya puedes pedirle de un día para otro, Arien cásate conmigo… y luego otro hijo para que le digas al cabo de los años. Arien me he enamorado de otra persona, adiós.

-No te lo he dicho así.

-¿Y qué más da como me lo hayas dicho? 

-Elian por favor…

-Borra ese nombre de tu boca, olvídame… -dije llorando y saliendo de la habitación con Illien y sus cosas- 

¿Es eso cierto? ¿Me dejó Legolas por Arien? No puede ser… 

-¿Te vas? –preguntó una de las elfas-

-Sí –dije vistiéndome con el traje de montaraz- 

-¿A dónde?

-A donde nadie sepa de mí.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Pregúntaselo a señor te dejo por otra.

-¿No volverás no?

-No. 

-¿Te va a Gondor, con Aragorn?

-Sí, por lo menos allí será feliz. 

-Quizá solo sea algo pasajero… 

-No, y si es pasajero que se presenten en Gondor y que me lo diga de corazón, si no, que siga con su Arien. 

-¿Te ha dejado por esa?

-Por ella, no le digas donde estoy, que pregunte cuando me eche en falta, si es que lo hace.

-Cuídate y cuida sobretodo de Illien.

-Esa es mi prioridad. 

Metí a Illien en una especie de bolsa colgada por delante y atada por detrás, él aún dormía. Cogí lo necesario y lo imprescindible y me fui en mi yegua. Salí de allí tan corriendo como Luna podía, no quería mirar atrás, ni quería pensar en nada. 

______________________________________________________________________

_-Leo, Elian no se mueve._

_-¿Qué le ocurre?_

_-Quizá habrá tenido algún percance. ¿No puedes entrar?_

_-Si pudiera ya lo hubiera hecho. _

_-Parece que ya se mueve, sí, sigue su curso._

Maldito hijo de su… ¡me dejó por ella! Se va a acordar de Elian por el resto de la eternidad que le queda.

……

Espiaba el movimiento de los Rauko que guardaban a Arien, éstos eran seis. Vigilándola a ella y los movimientos que no les eran convenientes. Los miraba cada uno buscando sus puntos débiles y la manera de atacar para una muerte limpia y sin dolor… Corrí tanto como pude para poder seguir por la pared, quería lograr su atención. Me apoyé en uno para darle una patada al de al lado, saltar al siguiente y dejarlo polvoreado clavándole una de las dagas en la yugular. Recibían patadas, puñetazos y dagas, de las que cuando las clavaba volvía a sacarlas para que fueran útiles de nuevo. Así con todos hasta quedarme solo con Arien, que yacía en una especie de cama semitransparente, dormida completamente. 

Sigue siendo tan bella y hermosa como antaño… -susurré- su misma expresión tiene… Arien… -le dije suavemente- despierta. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y mirándome. 

-… ¿Iridiel? –preguntó confusa-

-Hola. 

-¿Cómo, que ha ocurrido?

-Ya te lo contaré, ahora debemos irnos.

-¿Eres tú seguro?

-¿Por qué no iba a ser yo?

-Pero… tú moriste.

-Morí, pero el deseo le pudo al destino. 

Se levantó y me abrazó con tal furor que no recordaba un abrazo así desde hacía tiempo. Tranquila, tenemos tiempo de hablar. –dije-

-¿Has venido solo?

-No. Vamos, te lo explicaré por el camino.

_-Iridiel se mueve. _

_-Bien, habrá encontrado a Arien y la traerá de vuelta. _

_-…Elian sigue quieta. _

_-Joder… voy a buscarla. _

_-No. Iridiel ha dicho que nos quedemos aquí._

_-Iridiel ya tiene lo que quiere, pero yo no. Además no pienso dejarla sola ni un momento más, cojo el libro, la cojo a ella y vengo._

_-De acuerdo._

……

Malditos recuerdos, siempre me interrumpen. ¿Por qué en el momento más inoportuno?

_Por que es el mejor momento._

¿Quién me ha hablado? ¿Leo eres tú?

_No, Legolas._

Me giré y le vi a él junto a una tenue luz que le iluminaba a duras penas la cara. ¿Por qué tengo esos recuerdos?

_Por que yo quiero que los tengas… Leo es uno más._

No, no, no, no, no. Leo es Legolas y Legolas es Leo, qué pintas tu en esto.

_Leo no es Legolas. Tal como puedes verme, estoy fuera de él, sigo siendo yo mismo, sin nadie a quien recurrir._

¡Tú me dejaste! 

_¿Te dejé? Ah… sí… por Arien, que hermosa era._

¡Vete!

Se fue acercando hacia mí misteriosamente, con una mirada endiablada y oscura. Presentía que no era él, que solo era alguien o simplemente mi imaginación. …

_No voy a hacerte ningún daño… no podría…_

¡Déjame!

Sentí sus frías manos mis brazos, mi reacción fue quitármelas de encima y alejarme.

-¡Elian que te pasa! 

-Déjame Legolas…

-¿Legolas? Pero si soy yo, Leo.

-…acabo de verle a él… 

-Eso es imposible. 

-¿Qué pasó después de la guerra?

-¿Después? …si te refieres a ti… moriste. 

-¿Morí? Pero… de los cuatro sueños que más tengo…

-¿Sueños? 

-Sí… el primero fue que me levantaba en una cama y entrabas tú, bueno Legolas, que llevaba en brazos a Illien… parecía tan real…

-¿El segundo?

-Moría en una guerra, tú llorabas por la que parecía yo…

-Sigue. –dijo acercándose-

Di un paso atrás. El tercero era como… una continuación del primero… Aragorn y Arwen venían a vernos… 

-¿Y el cuarto?

-…tú… me dejabas por Arien… decías que nos amabas a las dos… yo me fui a Gondor con Illien y ahí se corta. ¿Qué me está pasando Leo? –pregunté atemorizada- 

-Elian… -dijo acercándose de nuevo- 

-No te acerques… 

-Solo un es cierto de los cuatro, bien cierto era que tú y yo estábamos unidos en el alma, y que te habías quedado en estado justo antes del viaje de la compañía del anillo. Cierto es también que moriste y que jamás he llorado tanto por alguien, al igual que también es cierto el que me casé con Arien, pero mucho tiempo después de tu muerte. Y aunque estuviera con ella –dijo ahora con más nerviosismo- siempre te he querido a ti, en silencio. 

-¿Entonces, lo otro?

-Alguna mente te quiere tener atormentada para confundirte y cogerle miedo al libro y a su juego. 

-Leo … 

-Siento no habértelo dicho en un principio… 

Me abrió sus brazos invitándome a un abrazo, deseaba estar en sus brazos, envuelta y protegida. 

-¿Vamos a buscar el libro?

-Sí. 

Ahora por lo menos tenía a un guía. El miedo se había ido pero el temor estaba dentro. … Llegamos a una sala totalmente clareada, nos era imposible abrir los ojos totalmente, delante de nosotros, en un pilar, yacía el libro cerrado. Nos acercamos lentamente, pues teníamos la impresión de que alguien nos miraba. 

_Elian… no lo cojas… _

-¿Por qué?

-¿Has dicho algo? –preguntó él-

_No te fíes de Leo, es maligno, fíate de mí… soy Legolas. _

-…

-¿Elian?

-Que… lo siento es que dentro de mi… me habla una voz…

-¿Una voz?

_No lo escuches._

-…me dice lo contrario a ti.

-Elian, no lo escuches. –dijo nervioso-

-Leo me estás asustando. 

_¡No lo escuches, no lo escuches, no lo escuches!_

Me puse las manos en mi cabeza, cerrando los ojos y queriendo que se fuera esa horrible voz. … Leo hizo algo con su mente que ahuyentó todo ese miedo que sentía al escuchar ese arrullo.

-¿Mejor?

-…sí.

-Cojamos el libro y vayámonos de aquí. 

Cogimos el libro y nos fuimos de allí, apareciendo delante de Aragorn, éste no sabía hacia donde mirar, si a Leo o a Dani, que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿No te dije que te quedaras aquí? –preguntó enfadado- 

-¿Qué querías que hiciera, dejarla sola en medio de la oscuridad?

-No, pero te comprometiste a no moverte de tu posición.

-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, si hubiera sido Arien?

-Esperar a que saliera.

-Venga ya, si no te aguantabas el hecho de no estar con ella.

-…eso no viene a cuento.

-Es lo mismo pero con diferente persona.

-¡Ya vale! –exclamó Arien- ¡Si queréis discutir hacedlo después! Pero ahora quiero descansar y pensar sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Elian, te importaría quedarte con Leo durante unos días?

-No… pero… ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo diré. Iridiel ¿te vienes? 

-…sí. Ya hablaremos ¿vale?

-Sí. 

-Oye, quizá deberías pensártelo mejor, no sé, venirte a casa y tranquilizarte.

-¿Puedo?

-Claro que sí, además debo explicarte muchas cosas.

-Vale.

Volvimos a la casa donde habíamos partido, pues no se sabía como, pero Arien tenía algo de su ropa guardada en una bolsa de deporte, junto con algunos accesorios y complementos.

_________________________

*Rauko: Demonio en élfico. 

Capítulo 5.

Pasamos varios días en aquella casa tan alegre y tan acogedora. Iridiel me iba contando todo lo que le había pasado durante el tiempo en que no me encontraba y en el que estuvo escribiendo el libro junto con Legolas. Su fin era volver a encontrar con lo que mas amaban, por eso lo escribieron. Me sentía muy a gusto con él, como antaño, me hacía reír, soñar, amar, sentir… todo era válido. 

Claro que después de haber estado allí debíamos volver a casa, continuar con nuestra vida después de ese paréntesis. Elian se avenía más con Leo, su relación iba a cada vez a más y a mejor, y por lo que a mi respecta, recuperaba el tiempo perdido con Iridiel. Pasaba largos ratos con él, conversando. Parecía como si el tiempo volara cuando estaba a su lado, había tal compenetración que se nos hacía difícil separarnos cuando era la hora de irnos. 

...

Debo decírselo ya, no puedo esperar más tiempo. ¿Pero cuando? ¿Y cómo se lo digo para que le haga menos daño? Quizá cuando vuelva. ...oh, ya ha vuelto, pues sentí la puerta y un gran grito de hola. Saqué la cabeza por el marco de la puerta del comedor y la vi, se dirigía corriendo a la cocina con una expresión en su cara de tener un hambre tremenda. 

-¡¡Arien, no hay galletas de chocolate!! 

Tenía hambre y buscaba las galletas de chocolate... es que... 

-...sí que hay... jeje.

Sí que había galletas pero estaban en el otro estante, donde ella no buscó al principio. Salió de la cocina con el paquete en la mano, con una galleta en la boca y un yogurt con una cuchara en la otra, se sentó en el sofá, puso el yogurt en la mesa y siguió comiendo, sentada y espatarrada, mirando a ver que hacían en la tele. ¿Se puede saber a quien espías? –preguntó-

-jjj... a ti.

-¿Quieres? –preguntó ofreciéndome el paquete- 

-No gracias, ya he merendado. ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta hambre?

-No tengo pero necesitaba comer, y también por que he visto a un niño con un paquete de éstos y se me ha hecho la boca agua. ...mm...he visto a Iridiel... –dijo comiendo- ç

-¿Qué qué?

-Que he visto a Iridiel –repitió después de tragar- dice que subirá más tarde. 

-Vale. ¿Sabes que había entendido? Que habías visto a la miel. 

-...no... la miel está en su bote guardada.

-jj. 

Quizá ahora sería el momento para decírselo. Elian... –dije acercándome-

-¿Sí? –preguntó sin quitar los ojos de la tele- 

-Te tengo que decir algo bastante importante.

-...dime... –dijo otra vez comiendo- 

-¿Puedes parar un momento de comer y luego sigues?

-...sí... 

Me senté, cogí ánimos y algún que otro escudo psíquico por si me arreaba alguna. Verás... –empecé- ¿te importaría si Iridiel se viniera aquí?

-¿A mí? 

-Pero a ... vivir.

-A mi que me dices, tú verás.

-¿Entonces no tienes nada en su contra?

-Que voy a tener yo contra él.

-Pero... no sé... 

-Si te refieres a mí, yo cojo mis maletas, que no son muchas y me voy. 

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?

-¿Galletas?

-...

-Veo que no quieres hablar del tema.

Se levantó, dejó todo en su lugar y se fue hacia su habitación. ¿A dónde vas? –pregunté-

-A hacer las maletas. 

-Tu no estás bien –dije siguiéndola- A ti te ha pasado algo. 

-Cuando venga Iridiel que te lo explique tranquilamente. 

-...me dejas sin palabras. Si te lo hubiera dicho hace un año me hubieras mandado a no se donde de una patada.

-Quizá, pero ahora no es hace un año, actualízate.

-...

-¿Me hechas una mano? 

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Doblar toooooda la ropa y ponerla en esa maleta de ahí.

-Vale.

Entre las dos teníamos la habitación sin apenas nada, todo en dos maletas enormes, que pesaban como ellas mismas, a parte dos bolsos de deporte repletas de objetos y zapatos y demás bolsas. Toda la habitación se había quedado al desnudo.

Llamaron a la puerta cuando Elian se iba con todo acuestas, abrí la puerta para ver quien era, Iridiel también cargado de maletas hasta los dientes. Las dejó en la entrada para descansar de las escaleras, ella también las dejó allí para despedirse y luego irse tan pancha y tan fresca.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? –pregunté- 

-...me vengo aquí. ¿me dejas pasar?

-Pero si aún no te había dicho nada.

-Pero uno... la mente la tiene para algo.

-...pasa... ¿Pero como es que ella se ha ido así, tan pancha?

-Por que Leo le ha dicho que se fuera con él.

-Anda mira.... ya decía yo.

-¿No te lo había dicho?

-...no.

-Jeje. ¡Que pedazo de piso! 

-Comparado con tu casa esto es una murga.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, tenéis escaleras.

-...

-Era broma. No sé, cada lugar tiene algo especial.

-Si lo encuentras...

-¿Dónde voy a dormir? 

-...en la cama...

-Ya, pero digo yo que en alguna habitación estará la cama. 

-Solo hay dos que tengan, la de Elian y la mía.

-...difícil de elegir... 

-Pues tú escoges.

-Yo… escojo… -dijo abrazándome por detrás- a Arien. 

-¿si? -dije riéndome- 

-Pues claro, dormiré con mi Isilme. 

-Entonces vamos a poner las maletas en su sitio.

-Espera… -dijo- 

Me di la vuelta y me encontré con sus labios que besaban dulcemente los míos. Hacía tiempo que no los sentía de esa manera, por lo que continuamos besándonos. Poco a poco me iba llevando hacia la habitación, de tal manera que cuando me di cuenta estábamos los dos en la cama, besándonos con locura y fogosidad. La pasión podía con nosotros, tanta, que me fue desnudando lentamente, notando cada caricia como si fuese la primera. Se perdía por mi cuerpo con algún susurro que decía, sigues tan o más bella que antaño… mi corazón latía más alterado. … Después fue mi turno, desnudándolo y besando cada parte de su cuerpo que iba descubriendo. Sentía su furor y su excitación dentro de mi ser, su alma estaba dentro de la mía, yo dentro de la suya… Así continuamos aquella bienvenida. 

…

-Si lo sé vengo antes. –dijo abrazado a mi- 

Pues los dos estábamos completamente desnudos y tapados con la ropa de la cama, ésta nos mantenía calientes, aunque ya lo estábamos. 

-Cómo esta sea tu manera de saludar… salúdame todos los días.

-Yo te saludo cuando quieras.

Sentí su mano recorriendo mi cuerpo…

…

¿Podría continuar lo que el destino quiso separar? ¿Sería capaz de convivir con él? Me planteaba muchas preguntas que tenían una simple respuesta. Él era igual que antaño, quizá algo más picarón y dicharachero, pero seguía siendo Iridiel. Aunque encontraba respuestas a mis preguntas, siempre me quedaba la duda de si el estar con él saldría bien, si el destino nos volvería a separar de nuevo y el sufrimiento vendría a mí. … Su presencia me daba esperanza, seguridad y sobretodo ganas de seguir con aquella historia adelante, pues mucho miedo tenía de levantarme por la mañana y no verle, que todo hubiera sido un sueño, como una vez pasó. Eso no lo quería.

-¿Por qué piensas eso Isilme? ¿Tienes miedo de que se repita? 

-…

-Si te sirve de algo, yo también tengo miedo de perderte. Por esa razón he querido recuperarte, para no perderte más.

-Iridiel…

-No digas nada. Solamente tranquilízate, disfruta de cada momento. 

-Yo contigo disfruto hasta en el habla. 

-Me alegro, ¿cenamos? Tengo hambre.

-Sí. 

Comí más a gusto que en toda mi vida, la comida era de lo más suculenta y la compañía…excelente. Después pasaría una noche de locura con él, de las que no olvidaré jamás.

………

Sonó el timbre de la puerta, fui a abrir pensando que era alguien que se habría equivocado, pero no, era Elian esperando a que le abriera. ¡Hola! –saludé-

-Si que estás contento.

-Como para no estarlo. 

Cogí algunas de sus maletas, las que pesaban más y las subí a la habitación, ella me siguió con el resto. … No había manera de quitarle la sonrisa de la cara, aunque así era más hermosa. 

-¿Qué traes la Tierra Media entera?

-No… mis cosas. Una pregunta ¿dormiré sola o contigo?

La miré sonriendo a sabiendas de esa pregunta. Hay cinco camas en ésta casa, dos de matrimonio y dos normales –dije- tú eliges.

-Es difícil de elegir… mirando que tú duermes en ésta cama y en ésta habitación tan concurrida como la mía.

-Pues eso tiene remedio. 

Fui a la habitación contigua a la mía y abrí la puerta, ella me siguió y se quedó prendada al ver la habitación tan grande que tenía ante sus ojos, con una cama de matrimonio enorme totalmente vestida y con todo lo necesario para una pareja. Al verla me miró con una sonrisa amplia, sus ojos brillaban a más no poder. 

-¿Cómo que tu ropa está aquí ya? ¿Y tus cosas también?

-Sí, he estado dos días arreglándolo todo para que los dos tuviéramos espacio. Además, la habitación es como a ti te gusta. 

-Sí, y tiene luz. 

-La luz proviene de las ventanas que se unen a la puerta que da uno de los balcones. No es muy grande pero… 

-¿Sabes que sensación tengo ahora mismo? De cuando llegué por primera vez al Bosque Oscuro. Tiene el mismo aroma que la habitación donde desperté, casi sus mismos colores… incluso algunas pinturas son las mismas. 

-Una de esas pinturas la hiciste tú antaño, a ver si logras recordar cuál era.

-… -las miraba con atención- ¿esa? –indicó una que representaba uno de los jardines que había detrás de aquel palacio donde vivía, con sus árboles de colores en tonos rojizos y dorados… un sendero repleto de hojas y en el centro, nosotros dos, andando por ese caminillo, de espaldas a los ojos de la gente- 

-Es el que más recuerdos me trae, y con el que más sueño. Incluso te da la sensación de que puedes sentir la brisa que soplaba… 

-¿Encontraremos algún día un bosque así? –preguntó melancólica-

-No lo sé…

-En una de esas maletas, traigo dos o tres más, los que he podido pintar. 

-¿Si? Vamos a verlos pues. 

Abrí la maleta con cuidado, era una expresamente para ellos. Estaban protegidos y envueltos por papel bastante resistente. Los pusimos en la cama, para verlos con detenimiento. … El primero de ellos era de un recuerdo que tuvo hace tiempo, no había duda de que era la ciudad blanca de Gondor, concretamente la calle donde el mercado habría sus puertas, incluso se podían ver a la gente comprar en las paradas de frutas, a los niños jugar mientras sus madres compraban, caballeros rondando, ladrones… te daba la sensación de que estabas entre la multitud. Había una parada de fruta, en que ésta te la podías comer con los ojos. 

El segundo era uno de los múltiples paisajes que Rivendell ofrecía, sus plateados puentes atravesando las aguas cristalinas que corrían, árboles y plantas de todo tipo y con todo detalle, algún que otro elfo paseaba por allí… pero había algo que resaltaba, aunque estuviera detrás. Pues se podía ver por una ventana que había en la parte central derecha, a una bella y hermosa elfa a punto de besar a un montaraz, los dos juntos y abrazados, con sus labios a punto de tocarse. 

-¿Arwen y Aragorn? –pregunté-

-Creo que sí, en el sueño los vi ahí. 

-Te da la sensación de que están en movimiento, incluso parece que las aguas fluyen por debajo y que el viento mueve los árboles. 

-No sé que decir…

El tercero era algo más triste, representaba la tumba de la Dama de Ithilien, hecha en piedra maciza, con una figura semidesnuda en el cabezal de la que fue la dama, con sus brazos unidos en le pecho y con sus manos tocándose la una a la otra por la zona del corazón y su piernas estaban también entrelazadas. La mirada iba dirigida a la tumba que se extendía ante ella, un ataúd de piedra, sellado totalmente. Podía verse la inscripción que había esculpida en la tapa, ésta era en lengua élfica, _"Aquí yace la señora de todas las elfas de Ithilien, la que fue y será siempre mi esposa, Elian, la Dama de Ithilien." _ Por el alrededor, era un bosque de diversos tonos de verde, y en la lejanía se podía ver una cascada. Y fijándome más aún, se podía entrever a una elfa entremedio de la espesura, parecía Arien, pero no se sabía con certeza. 

-¿Sabes que es? –pregunté-

-Mi tumba creo.

-Sí. 

-¿Quién lo hizo?

-Yo. … Una vez, me dijiste, que te gustaba mucho un lugar a las afueras de Mordor, concretamente Ithilien y más aún, ese lugar. Tardé tiempo en encontrarlo, pues Ithilien era muy grande, a la vez que bello y hermoso. Cuando al fin lo encontré, hice hacer de una roca enorme, la que sería tu tumba, e inmortalizarte. Así quedó tu nombre en la Tierra Media, la Dama de Ithilien. 

-Me dejas de piedra.

-Ya lo sé, y se me hace duro recordarlo, pero fue así. …es…estabas embarazada cuando las tres flechas te atravesaron… -me costó mucho decirlo- 

Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa, pero rápidamente pasó a la tristeza. Se preguntaba a sí misma por qué había hecho tal barbaridad, el haber muerto con vida dentro de ella. No le quise responder a esa pregunta por que ni yo mismo lo aceptaba, aún no había aceptado su muerte. 

-Lo siento… -susurró abrazándome- 

…

-El mejor de todos los cuadros lo tengo en la otra habitación y que en cuanto pueda, lo pondré aquí. 

-¿Cuál?

-Uno que me hiciste hace mucho tiempo. 

-¿No será uno que está Legolas tumbado en la hierba con una ramita de Athelas en la boca, con sus brazos cruzados y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos, y con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, disfrutando de la mañana, sonriendo?

-Sí.

-Soñé con él pero tenía la sensación de que lo había pintado antes, en alguna parte.

Fui a buscarlo y se lo enseñé, efectivamente era el que decía. 

-Me hace gracia verlo cada mañana cuando me despierto, me transmite alegría y tranquilidad.

-Hace gracia ver la cara que tenías. 

-La verdad es que sí.

Colocamos sus cosas bien colocadas para que cabiera todo en su parte del armario y en parte del tocador. Nos costó pero lo logramos, parecía que no pero llevaba cosas. …No nos dimos cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, casi tres horas entre conversaciones, y mi estómago me avisaba de que quería comer. En el silencio se escuchó un ruido extraño. 

-…he sido yo… -dijo ella- es mi estómago.

Los dos nos reímos, pero luego sonó el mío y otra vez a reírnos. ¿Cenamos algo? –pregunté- 

-Sí, ¿pero qué?

-No lo sé… ¿qué te apetece? 

-Quizá… algo especial para celebrar el hecho de que estamos juntos ¿no?

-Suena bien… ¿qué tal a un restaurante japonés? Hay uno por aquí cerca.

-No lo he probado nunca.

-¿Te tienes que cambiar o arreglarte? 

-…-se miró al espejo que había en la entrada- no.

Le acerqué su chaqueta mientras yo ya me había puesto la mía. Pues entonces vamos –dije abriendo la puerta y cediéndole el paso- que el japonés nos espera.

…

Llegamos a casa con una borrachera increíble, no hacíamos más que reírnos y jugando entre nosotros como si de niños se tratase. 

-No sé que era pero estaba buenísimo… -dijo entre risas- 

-Vaya… la que hemos pillado. 

-Ese saque está de muerte. 

La chaqueta nos sobraba del calor que teníamos encima. Noté su mano cogiendo la mía, se acercó y me besó, ese fue el comienzo. Subimos las escaleras besándonos fogosamente, nos perdíamos en los labios del otro, a la vez que nos íbamos desnudándonos por el camino. Entramos en la habitación casi sin ropa, ésta estaba desperdigada por el suelo, aunque todo acababa de empezar. 


	6. Miedo

**Capítulo 6. Miedo.**

Desperté y la cabeza me daba vueltas, un dolor de cabeza horrible, los ojos se me cerraban solos y el cuerpo me pedía cama. Miré el reloj pensando que aún no era la hora de ir a clase, …son las doce… ¡Las doce! Nos habíamos dormido y con tres horas de retraso. Me giré y desperté a Leo, éste no se despegaba de mí, totalmente dormido. 

-Tenemos que ir a clase –dije- ¡son las doce! ¡Nos hemos dormido! –exclamé- 

Abrió los ojos sin pensárselo dos veces, se levantó medio mareado y con cara de sueño, me hacía una pena. 

-¡¿Es que te piensas quedar ahí?! –dijo-

-No, no… ya voy… 

Los dos corriendo como locos, mirando que no nos hubiéramos dejado nada y saliendo disparados hacia la universidad. Llegamos justamente a la hora del descanso, donde la gente salía a dar un pequeño paseo para estirar las piernas y almorzar. …Vimos a Arien y a Iridiel sentados en un banco, comiéndose él un pequeño bocadillo y ella un zumo, mientras hablaban y nos miraban llegar con una expresión cómica. 

-¿Os habéis dormido? –preguntó Iridiel aguantándose la risa- 

-…sí… -bostezó y luego continuó- anoche nos acostamos con una borrachera enorme. 

-Y no se os ocurre otra cosa que emborracharos un día entre semana.

-Las circunstancias lo exigían. 

-Voy a por algo de comer… -dije- 

-…Qué habréis hecho ya como para dormiros hasta tan tarde… -dijo picándolo- 

-No tiene nada que ver.

-Y tanto que sí. 

-No me piques… que no tengo la cabeza para juegos.

No podía aguantarse más la risa. 

-Toma –dije ofreciéndole un bocadillo y una coca cola- para que te despejes. 

Yo tenía lo mismo para mí. 

-Gracias.

Los tres ocupaban todo el banco, suerte de Leo que me dejó sentarme sobre sus piernas. 

-¡Hola Arien! –se sentía la voz de Adri por detrás nuestro- ¡Hola Elian! –saludó mientras venía corriendo hacia nosotros- ¡¿Qué tal?!

-Bien –respondió ella más contenta que unas pascuas- 

-¿Cómo es que habéis llegado tan tarde? –preguntó- 

Los dos mirábamos a la pareja de al lado, Leo le dio una colleja a Iridiel por detrás, él se reía.

-Hola Leo, ¿Y tú, quien eres? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Iridiel- 

-Dani. 

-No eres nuevo, pues tu cara me suena. 

-Llevo tiempo aquí, lo que pasa que no soy muy visible. 

-Yo soy Adri. 

-Un placer.

-¿Es un chico Arien? 

No sabía que responder hasta que se decidió y dijo que sí con una amplia sonrisa. 

-Vaya… sí que te lo has buscado guapo…

-Je je, sí.

-¿Y a vosotros, qué os ha pasado? 

-…nos hemos dormido –dije para salir del paso- 

-Pues ya es casualidad que las dos os hayáis dormido. ¿No será…?

¿Y ahora que se ha pensado? 

-¿No será que? –pregunté- 

-¿Qué habéis estado practicando el…?

Leo casi se atraganta bebiéndose la coca cola e Iridiel se echó a reír. Que preguntas que tiene la chica también… 

-Bueno os dejo que estoy con unas amigas, hasta ahora Arien. 

-Hasta luego… -dijo ella también riéndose- 

-¿Se puede saber de qué os reís? –pregunté- 

-De nada, de nada… -respondió Iridiel riéndose de nuevo- 

-…

En verdad también ellos habían bebido algo más de la cuenta la noche anterior, solo que se guardaban mejor su dolor de cabeza que nosotros. Y para acabar, los profesores que nos tocaban estaban todos enfermos de gripe y los de guardia no eran suficientes, así que para casa, habíamos ido para nada. 

……

Al llegar a casa, Iridiel se fue directo al libro, pues había presentido que el libro se había vuelto a escribir, y así era. 

_"Después de haber encontrado al montaraz vuestras almas unidas tendréis que separar para poder seguir. Proteged el libro con vuestra vida se hace falta, pues quizá la muerte vuelva a venir para separar las almas que de nuevo han sido unidas."_

Cuando leí tales palabras no pude quitarme de la mente la imagen de cuando encontré a Iridiel en aquella ciénaga. No podía dejar de pensar que de nuevo volvería a separarme de él, no podía ser ese el significado. … Iridiel llamó a Leo tan rápido como llegó al teléfono, algo le preocupaba y por su expresión, era serio el tema. Después de descolgar se encerró en la habitación y no me dejó oír nada. Aunque eso fue lo que pude escuchar detrás de la puerta. 

-¿Está Leo? … ¿En la ducha? … ¡Dile que se ponga, es urgente! … bueno, no me comas… no le digas que he llamado ¿eh? … Adiós. … -colgó- 

Me había quedado igual, yo esperaba que hubiera dicho algo en referencia al libro. 

_-Leo –dijo mentalmente- _

_Un estruendo y un ay se sintieron. _

_-Que… ¿no tienes otra forma de asustarme? _

_-Lo siento… jjj…te he intentado llamar pero Elian me ha dicho que estabas en la ducha._

_-…y sigo en la ducha…_

_-El libro se ha escrito de nuevo y no es algo de lo que podamos alegrarnos. _

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Se ha escrito un párrafo que ni tú ni yo escribimos. …Alguien está mangoneando el libro. _

_-¿Qué pone? _

_-"Después de haber encontrado al montaraz vuestras almas unidas tendréis que separar para poder seguir. Proteged el libro con vuestra vida se hace falta, pues quizá la muerte vuelva a venir para separar las almas que de nuevo han sido unidas."_

_-…no si me caeré otra vez…_

_-¿?_

_-Nada… hablaba para mí. Que no me gustan nada esas palabras. Pero no les debemos decir ni una palabra._

_-¿Pero sí ayudarlas no? Arien tiene miedo del libro, piensa que me puede volver a perder. _

_-Igual que tú._

_-Sí… _

_-No sé… no sé si es buena idea el esperar a los acontecimientos. Algo malo presiento._

_-Yo también… pero ¿qué debemos hacer? Esto no pueden resolverlo ellas._

_-No… es demasiado. Además alguien quiere entrar en la mente de Elian, e intenta que recuerde lo que ese alguien quiere._

_-¿No le deja recordar lo que pasó?_

_-No. _

_-Que raro, Arien lo recuerda casi todo. _

_-Pero tú eres más poderoso que yo._

_-…quizá sí. ¿Podríamos probar a que estuvieran juntas de nuevo? _

_-No lo creo. Ya se habrán acostumbrado y es muy difícil el volver atrás, lo hecho, hecho está._

_-Sí. ¿Bueno pues que hacemos?_

_-Creo que lo mejor es esperar y que me tengas informado de lo que escriba el libro. _

_-Eso creo yo también. Y lo siento por haberte pillado así._

_-Tranquilo hombre._

_-Je je._

_-¿Qué estás mirando?_

_-Nada. Adiós._

_-Adiós._

Sabía que estaría hablando con él mentalmente y no dejaba entrar en su mente, algo estarían tramando los dos para tenerlo en secreto. … ¿qué ocultan? ¿Y de qué manera tengo que seguir? No podía quedarme pensando en que alguien morirá, no podría vivir así, me consumiría en mí misma sin llegar a ninguna parte. ¿Y si hiciera como Elian? ¿A vivir el momento? No lo sé… ella vive su vida a lo "loco". 

-¿Me esperas a mi? –preguntó Iridiel saliendo de la habitación- 

Me había pillado.

-…sí… para ver si habías logrado hablar con él.

-No, no he podido, se estaba duchando. 

-Iridiel… 

-Que.

-Aunque se esté duchando puedes entrar en su mente cuando quieras. 

-…sí pero no debo contarte nada, aún no.

-Bueno… mejor eso que me lo ocultes.

-Sí. 

No sé a que venía pero me besó, como si tuviera ganas de decirme algo y no pudiera. 

-¿Y eso? –pregunté sin saber muy bien donde estaba-

-Tenía ganas.

-Oye pues no te cortes, si tienes ganas… adelante. 

-¿Sabes qué? –dijo abrazándome por detrás- vamos a esperar a que el libro éste que nos saca de quicio se escriba, y mientras nosotros, nos pegamos un baño relajante… ¿Qué me dices?

-…no suena nada mal… voy a buscar algunas cosas. –dije corriendo- 

-Yo voy a echar el agua y a preparar el baño. 

En pocos minutos estábamos metidos en el agua que nos medio cubría, de un color rojizo y que olía muy bien… Jugábamos como niños hasta que pasamos a cosas mayores. Aquel ambiente de balneario, el agua caliente… el aroma tan peculiar… que todo junto fue una mezcla explosiva para que aquella tarde fuese una de las mejores desde que vivía con él. 

Después no queríamos salirnos de la bañera, estábamos tan a gusto… pero todo lo bueno se acaba. El teléfono sonó una vez, lo dejamos estar, pensando que si era importante, volverían a llamar. Sonó una segunda vez, ya con más insistencia, pero al llegar se cortó, e hizo salirme de la bañera con lo bien que estaba. … Remugaba y lo maldecía… 

Vi a Iridiel que salía del baño vestido con la ropa interior y una camiseta blanca de interior, me quedé mirándolo hasta que se perdió de mi vista. Que bien se conserva el jodío… -dijo para mí-. Después lo vi otra vez en dirección al baño, pero ahora con unos pantalones que le marcaban todo el trasero y unas zapatillas, de nuevo me quedé mirándolo. Salió con las toallas y la ropa sucia, iba tan pancho por la casa. En el momento en que pasó por mi lado, me dio un toque en el culo, haciendo que cayera de mi pensamiento… 

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la cocina con una lata de coca cola abierta- estás en las nubes me parece.

-No… bueno… sí. 

Tal como estaba, en aquella postura y con los pelos alborotados… me lo comía. 

-Qué.

Noté como yo misma me sonrojaba, me subían los colores al verle.

-Ui… Arien está en las nubes y sonrojada… algo pasa. 

-¿? Nada, no me pasa nada –dije ya sonrojada- 

-¿Lo ves? Te están subiendo mucho los colores ¿tienes calor?

-…sí… 

Bajó la mirada y luego la fue subiendo sin parpadear y con una sonrisa endiablada. Ahora no podía dejar de mirarle, me había atrapado. … Se acercó lentamente, no sin antes dejar la lata por alguna parte de la cocina y se plantó delante de mí. Su olor me atraía hacia él al igual que su mirada fija en mis ojos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios, con la otra mano hizo arraparme a él. 

...

-¿Qué haces leyendo ese libro? –preguntó Iridiel después de haber dormido un rato- 

-No sé, me trae curiosidad. 

-Sí que estás rara sí.

-¿Por qué? …bueno la verdad, es que los vecinos de enfrente han tenido un bebé, y me pica la curiosidad por saber qué se tiene que hacer.

Se quedó alucinando. 

-… ¿Y tú no leerías mejor… no sé… algo de terror, fantasía… o algo así? No sé, es lo que te gusta.

-…sí… pero…

-¿Arien, no pensarás eso en serio?

-Es que se me deshice delante de aquella ricura. Además, llevamos el tiempo suficiente como para…

-Espera, solo llevo aquí dos meses. 

-Pero yo no cuento solamente el tiempo éste, si no también el otro.

-…si lo miras así…

-Sí. 

-No es por contradecirte pero yo no me veo arrastrando un carrito. 

-Ni yo. 

-… ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

-No,… jj, era una broma, sí que te veo. 

-Pues yo no las tengo todas, no sé.

-¿Me estás diciendo que no?

-No… pero… piénsatelo. 

-Ya me lo he pensado y quiero uno.

-Pero mujer, antes acaba la carrera y luego hablamos.

-La carrera está ya casi acabada, solo me queda éste año.

-Me parece que no voy a poder hacerte cambiar de opinión.

-No. 

-Espera a que yo de el paso… -pensó él- pues no, si ella quiere, que sea la primera. 

-Iridiel, si tú… no… como que no hay manera.

-Ah ¿pero debo empezar yo?

-Ah no sé. Me da la impresión de no te hace la idea.

-No es que no me haga pero me has pillado de una manera… que no se si decir que si directamente y que pase lo que dios quiera, o esperar.

Le di un beso a ver si se decidía ya de una vez. …Mejor directamente… -dijo-.

…

_"Algo inusual pasará, una muerte vendrá hacia una de vosotras, la que os quitará lo que más deseáis. Pensad bien antes de actuar, pues el destino juega con vosotras ahora que estáis en vuestro punto de mira."_

_"Sueños en los que os veréis envueltas, abrazos y felicidad nunca vienen solos. Algo os dice que deberéis seguir, pero ¿Quién es a quien deberéis descubrir? Solo el destino lo sabe, pensad y darle vueltas, pues la tenéis más cerca de lo que os imagináis."_

Esos dos párrafos fueron escritos nuevamente por el libro, Iridiel decía que uno si que lo escribieron ellos pero que el otro no, y no sabe cual de ellos es. Ha intentado ponerse en contacto con Leo, para ver si sabe algo, pero no responde, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, ni su mente está disponible.

-¿Puedes ir a su mente? –pregunté-

-No, me es imposible. Hay algo que me lo prohíbe.

-…que raro… ¿Y si llamas a Elian? Quizá ella te diga donde está.

-Puedo probarlo pero… ¿por qué no puedo entrar en su mente? 

Cogí el teléfono y se lo pasé. … Lo intentó dos veces pero nadie cogía el teléfono, y en la universidad no podían estar por que era sábado, además que se hubieran llevado el móvil. 

¿Y si el texto que leímos hace unos días era cierto? ¿Y si la muerte se refería a ellos? No podía ser, alguien nos lo hubiera dicho. 

-Coge tu chaqueta y vamos a su casa. –dijo él ya algo nervioso y extrañado- 

-Sí… 

Nos plantamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en su casa, llamamos cuantas veces pudimos. Nadie nos abría, las luces permanecía apagadas. Miramos por una de las ventanas que habían al lado de la puerta, los dos vimos algo que no logramos entender. Una pequeña luz amarillenta y una sombra negra que la llevaba. 

Los dos nos miramos y tragamos saliva a la vez, ¿era una ilusión lo que habíamos visto? Iridiel sacó su llavero y escogió la llave que abría la puerta, la mano le temblaba. Sentí como su mente estaba preparada para actuar, yo hice lo mismo con la mía, al primer reflejo que viera… 

Entramos los dos cagadillos, el uno pegado al otro para sentirnos. Al estar en el salón, sentimos como si algo de cristal se cayera en el suelo y se rompiera en mil pedacitos. Expandió su mano hacia la oscuridad y salió una luz de ella, blanca y pura, que nos iluminaban los escalones. … Detrás de mí noté una fría presencia. 

No quería girarme, algo me decía que no lo hiciera, pero la curiosidad pudo conmigo. Me giré y no vi a nadie, simplemente oscuridad. Iridiel se había alejado unos cuantos escalones de mí, corrí tanto como pude para alcanzarle. … Otro ruido parecido al de antes se sintió, aunque ahora acompañado de un grito estremecedor. 

Nos volvimos a mirar y seguimos adelante, si la oscuridad era más oscura, más potente era su luz. … ¡Cállate, no vales la pena! –sentimos una arrullo de fondo- ¡Déjame en paz! –dijo una voz de niña-. 

-¿Lo has sentido? –pregunté-

-Sí. 

¡Un día me voy a ir de aquí! –volvió a decir la niña-. ¡A donde irás! –volvió a gritar aquel arrullo-. De nuevo aquella voces. 

Habíamos tardado pero al fin llegamos a la tercera planta, se había hecho interminable. Aquello todo era más oscuro aún, y no se sabía por qué, Iridiel no podía mostrar su luz. Algo la reprimía y la convertía en oscuridad. … Sentimos que alguien reprimía las lágrimas y que aún seguía llorando. 

-¿Elian? –pregunté- 

Todo se quedó en silencio, el llanto ya no se oía. Las voces también habían desaparecido, y la oscuridad se iba disipando, aunque no acababa de irse. 

-Elian, soy yo, Arien. Sal por favor…

De nuevo la presencia que sentía rondaba por allí, pero ahora se dirigía a una punta de la habitación, totalmente a oscuras. Parecía como si nos guiara. 

_…aquí… -dijo una voz débil y de niña- _

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Iridiel armado de valor- 

_…un alma perdida… _

-¿Cómo?

_…soy un recuerdo de Elian…necesito morir para seguir mi destino. _

-¿Morir, por qué?

_…por que si no moriremos las dos…_

-¿No eres maligno?

_…no…simplemente intento que recuerde el lugar donde me recordó…_

-¿Si lo recuerda, la dejarás en paz? 

_…sí…_

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –pregunté- 

Se acercó lentamente hacia donde supuestamente Elian estaba, la pobre yacía en el suelo sentada, consumida por su miedo. Puso la mano en su frente, ésta incluso tenía fiebre. Buscó el recuerdo de donde el fantasma provenía… no lo encontraba. Lo intentó una y otra vez sin obtener resultado. 

_…encuéntralo antes de que la oscuridad desaparezca…_

La sombra fue desapareciendo en la nada, dejando un rastro de pequeñas estrellitas plateadas…_gracias… _fue lo que dijo. Aún no me creía lo que había presenciado. … Elian abrió los ojos poco tiempo después, para entonces, todo estaba en su aspecto normal, no había oscuridad, ni voces… y los rayos del sol entraban por doquier. 

Nada más despertarse abrazó a Iridiel como si hubiera visto a un ángel, las lágrimas aún le caían, pero ya con menos intensidad. 

-¿Dónde está Leo? –preguntó confuso- 

-…no lo sé… 

Giró la mirada hacia la ventana y su mente le mostró el cuerpo de Leo extendido en el suelo, con una daga de mithril clavaba en el pecho. Se escondió dentro de sí misma para no verlo. 

-¿Qué ves? 

-…está ahí… muerto… 

Miré hacia donde indicaba pero ni él ni yo veíamos nada. 

-Elian, ahí no hay nada. Es tu mente la que lo ve.

Iridiel la hizo levantar, aún sus piernas temblaban y su mirada era terror puro. Arien, convéncela de que no hay nada –dijo-. 

-…Es como si… la oscuridad la tuviera poseída. –dije-

-Sí. El miedo ha podido con ella. 

Por más que le hablaba no reaccionaba, su mirada era fijada en un punto inconcreto de la habitación. … 

-¿No puedes hacer algo? –pregunté algo desesperada- 

-No… hazle recordar buenos momentos. 

-¿Buenos momentos? …ahora no me viene ninguno a la cabeza…

-Sigo sin poder localizarle… 

-¿No estará?

-No. Noto algo de su mente, aunque sea débil pero lo noto. 

Aquella situación se nos escapaba de las manos, el color de sus ojos era cada vez más incoloro, su rostro más pálido al tiempo que transcurría, Iridiel cada vez más nervioso y yo a punto de estallar. 

-Aragorn –dijo hablando por el móvil- ¿sabes algo de Leo? 

-….

-¡¿Qué no lo has visto des de ayer por la tarde?!

-…

-¿Qué si pasa? Mejor vente para acá y te lo cuento en vivo y en directo.

-…

-Aragorn dice que no lo ha visto desde ayer por la tarde, que llamó a Elian pero ella no cogía el teléfono. 

-Seguramente estaría atemorizada.

-Seguro. 

Sentimos unos pasos no muy acelerados, no había duda que era Aragorn el que subía. Nada más entrar preguntó por lo ocurrido, nosotros lo pusimos al corriente de todo. 

-Pues serían las once cuando la llamé, ella no lo cogía y como no vi luz pensé que estaba con él. 

-¿Y ésta mañana, viste algo anormal? 

-Bueno… tenía prisa por llegar al trabajo… pero sus coches estaban los dos a fuera, así que pensé que hoy él no iba a trabajar y que no había luz por que estarían durmiendo. 

-…lo mismo hubiera pensado yo.

-¿No se desbloquea? 

-No. Estoy por hacerlo de la manera más brusca y efectiva. 

-…

-¡Bien! –exclamó de golpe- 

_-¡¿Se puede saber donde estabas?! –preguntó enfadado- _

_-Nos habíamos quedado encerrados en el trabajo, por culpa del apagón que hubo anoche de luz, y por más desgracia aún, el móvil se quedó sin cobertura. _

_-…ya te vale…_

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Plántate aquí ahora mismo o te traigo de los pelos. _

_-…ya voy… pero tendréis que esperar. No sé por qué no puedo usar la mayoría de mis poderes. _

_-…aquí te esperamos, en tu casa, en la tercera planta. ¡Corre!_

_-Sí sí… _

-Leo ya viene para acá.

-Suerte… 

Aragorn le pasaba la mano por enfrente de sus ojos pero no hacía caso, parecía zombi. … Imita la voz de Leo–dijo Aragorn- 

-¿Qué imite que?

-Sí, no pasa nada por probarlo. Me dijiste que podías hacerlo ¿no?

-Sí… pero… … Elian –dijo imitando su voz- 

-Sigue intentándolo, pero no a tu manera.

-… Elian… -dijo ahora más pausado- 

Sus labios gesticularon su nombre pero nada más. 

-Algo es algo. 

-…despierta… 

Sus manos ahora se movían con nerviosismo, parecía como si… empezó a respirar rápido, como si se quedara sin aire. Fue respirando así hasta que peguó un grito. Al gritar nos transfirió todo lo que le había pasado, pena, lástima, dolor, ayuda, sufrimientos… todo lo estaba expulsando. 

-¡Quien haya imitado mi voz que se olvide de hacerlo una vez más! –dijo él entrando tan tranquilo por la puerta- 

Esa frase bastó para que Elian despertada de golpe y que se dirigiera hacia él, corriendo como una desesperada. Se abrazó como un niño pequeño mientras que Leo la cogía para que no se cayera. 

Se quedó parado al verla así, en aquel estado tan deplorable. Ella no hacía más que llorar y susurrar pequeñas palabras. Leo nos indicó con la mirada que bajásemos abajo, él bajó con ella en brazos. Intentaba no caerse y miraba cada escalón como si fuese el primero. 

Por fin algo de luz –pensé-. Pues en la primera planta, la luz era más blanca y luminosa que arriba, además las cortinas eran más claras y transmitían más luz. Se dirigió a la cocina, nosotros detrás como tres cotillas que éramos. … La sentó en el mármol y puso agua a calentar en un casito. Buscaba algo del armario superior que había no muy lejos, sacando dos sobres de tila y poniéndolos en un vaso, éstos esperaban a remojarse en el agua calentita. 

Mientras el agua se calentaba, le fue hablando pausadamente. Ella a duras penas sonreía, no se daba cuenta pero le iba sacando la información necesaria para sacar una conclusión de lo ocurrido. … Hizo adelantar el tiempo de remojo de la tila, poniéndola a la vez al punto para beberla. Se lo pasó y ella lo cogió con sus dos manos, como una niña, mientras se iba llevando el vaso a la boca. A nosotros nos apetecía también una tila… o una infusión, lo que fuera. 

La expresión de Elian pasó de estar tensa y nerviosa a un estado de más tranquilidad, aunque aún no lo estaba del todo. No había manera de escuchar lo que decían, pues parecían susurros. … Una hora larga pasó cuando finalmente ella le dio un abrazo, no decía palabra pero si sus ojos mostraban un brillo que antes no tenían. 

Después de eso no se separaba de él ni un momento, ni siquiera para hablar con nosotros, pues como era normal, después de hablar con ella, nos pidió explicaciones. ¿Qué le íbamos a contar? Lo que vimos y lo que oímos también, toda información era imprescindible y aún ninguno teníamos informaciones claras. 

-¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Iridiel- 

-Se ha quedado muda, pero es temporal. 

-¡¿Muda?! –exclamamos los tres- 

-Sí, es normal cuando se pasa mucho miedo. 

-Ésta si que es buena –dije- ¡Elian muda! ¡Pero si no calla ni debajo de agua!

-¿Y como has hablado con ella?

-Yo con la mente le ponía algo de voz.

Parecía como si ella aún tuviese miedo, y aunque estuviera muda… seguía mordiendo. Iridiel se fue a hablar con él a solas, querían hablar de algo que no debíamos escuchar. Lo que nos costó separarla, yo si hubiera pasado por ese trauma, estaría más que muda, me hubiera dado algo. … Nos fuimos algo preocupados de aquel lugar, Iridiel preocupado por algo que le dijo Leo en su conversación y yo preocupada por ella, Aragorn también se fue a su casa, pues los tres teníamos cosas que hacer. 

-¿Crees que todo ha sido una ilusión? –preguntó-

-No lo se, estoy igual de bloqueada que tú. Me he sentido inútil.

-Yo también, pero no podíamos hacer nada, lo probamos todo.

-…si. ¿De verdad que se ha quedado muda?

-Supongo. 

-…

-Hablando ahora de lo nuestro… 

-Que.

-Pues… que deberías notar algo raro, si es que estas…

-Si te refieres a eso… no, y siempre que me va a pasar algo lo noto, o en la mente o en el cuerpo.

-A eso me refiero.

-…no…

-Habrá que intentarlo entonces.

……

Elian me pidió que le explicara por qué no había venido ni llamado desde la tarde del viernes, le dije lo mismo que a Iridiel. …Ahora solamente quería permanecer en la luz y si se quedaba sola me venía a buscar ¿Por qué razón actuaba de aquella manera? ¿Tanto era el miedo que había pasado que hasta temía de ella misma? … Cuando se lo preguntaba se negaba a hablar, sabía que me ocultaba algo y tampoco quería leer su mente por que si no sería trampa, por alguna razón no me lo quería decir y la respetaba. 

-Arwen… -dije llamándola por teléfono- ¿tienes unos minutos? 

-…

-¿Podemos ir a tu casa? 

-…

-De acuerdo hasta ahora pues. –colgué-…quizá no te guste, pero te voy a llevar a una psicóloga para que te observe un rato. 

Su respuesta fue que no con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no? Así me quedo más tranquilo. –dije-

Nos acercamos hasta la casa de Arwen, mientras íbamos caminando el sol se ponía. Ella nos abrió antes de que pudiéramos llamar. Nos invitó a entrar en su casa, al pasar vimos corretear a Eldarion y a Aragorn detrás. 

…

Las dos se metieron en una habitación algo oscura, con un sillón de relax en el medio y otro normal al lado, Arwen me hizo esperar fuera, no sin antes decirle que estaba muda. 

-¿Cómo quieres que hable con una chica muda? –preguntó-

Hice algo con la mente, de tal manera que hablaba con su voz, pero era temporal. 

-Gracias. –dijo- espera aquí. Por cierto ¿cómo se llama?

-Elian. 

-¿La conozco?

-…creo que sí.

-Me estás dejando con la miel en la boca.

-Elian, Elian Ithilien…tu amiga…

-¡Sí hombre! 

-Sí. 

…

-Elian… ¿te acuerdas de mí? –preguntó-

-…no. 

No se acordaba por que había cambiado, su expresión era más alegre, el color de piel menos pálido que antaño, seguía siendo morena pero ahora con un reflejo rojizo. 

-¿Seguro que no? 

-…no.

-…bueno, pues soy Arwen Undomiel. 

-Tu cara me suena pero…

Sí que la conoce… -dije para mí- ¿Por qué la lías?

-Bien, empecemos. Te llamas Elian… y vives aquí al lado…

-Sí.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido para que Leo te traiga?

-…

-Me lo puedes contar, no se lo voy a decir a nadie. 

-…ayer por la tarde… algo muy raro pasó en mi mente, recordaba algo de cuando era pequeña… vi a mi madre… a mí de pequeña… y un hombre horrible que me gritaba. No podía soportarlo, entonces pensé en relajarme y a olvidarme de esas cosas que eran producto de mi mente, no eran reales. … Mientras subía las escaleras notaba una presencia fría que me seguía, me escondí en el desván, en un rincón oscuro donde la luz apenas llegaba. … Volví a sentir de nuevo las voces pero ahora no eran en mi mente, si no amplificadas por toda la casa. Pude veros a todos los que rodeabais como me ibais dando de lado y alejándoos de mí, dejándome allí sola y en la oscuridad. Me iba consumiendo en mí misma, el miedo y el temor se iban apoderando de mi hasta tal punto que no era yo. … 

Aquella presencia se sentó a mi lado, me miraba con sus ojos blanquecinos. Me decía que aquello que veía no era real, que todo era ficticio y producido por una mente atormentada. Me ayudó mucho pero el miedo seguía acumulándose en mi interior. Sentía que aquel ser era benigno y que en verdad era yo misma. Un recuerdo del pasado que se escapó de su recuerdo y que buscaba adentrarse de nuevo hacia donde provenía. … La luz se fue apagando, la oscuridad lo cubría todo, notaba todas las miradas puestas en mí, las almas que habían se acercaban a mí, yo en mi interior sentía el llanto desesperado de un niño que necesitaba que su madre le quitara el susto que pasaba. … todas aquellas personas me hablaban sin parar, no podía saber cual era real y cual ficticia. 

Toda la noche así y parte de la mañana del sábado, metida dentro de mí y en la oscuridad, sin poder comer por que todo lo que me rodeaba me lo impedía, el teléfono sonó varias veces pero no me atrevía a cogerlo. La noche pasó muy lenta y desesperante. …por la tarde fue cuando sentí dos voces que eran diferentes a las que había estado oyendo, dos voces que me transmitían luz. Yo no veía a Arien y a Iridiel… veía a dos elfos, un hombre y una mujer, vestidos de blanco y brillando con luz propia. Era mi salvación a toda la oscuridad, pero no sabía si aquellos elfos eran reales o eran producto de mi imaginación. Por eso no me atreví a decirles nada. 

-¿Por qué cuando se te acercaron, no hiciste nada? 

Dejé que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran, tenía demasiado miedo como para protegerme de mí misma. 

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora que has desembuchado? 

El efecto de la voz se había acabado, solamente Arwen pudo leerle los labios. 

_-Iridiel… _

_-…_

_-Mejor luego._

No había duda de que Elian decía la verdad ¿cómo podía ser que se viera a ella misma sin saberlo en aquel momento? … Algo maligno había detrás de esto, lo presentía, sabía que alguien quería torturar su mente ¿pero quién?


	7. Tres de antaño

**Capítulo 7. Tres de antaño.**

Poco a poco fue recuperando su voz y lo más importante, se recuperaba ella misma. Simplemente le faltaba tiempo para afrontar todo lo que pasó, y lo hizo. Volvía a plantarse en la oscuridad sin miedo a que ésta la envolviera, a estar sola y a seguir con su vida. Claro que no lo habría conseguido sin ayuda de Arwen, ella hizo lo suficiente como para abrirle los ojos y que "olvidara" todo lo que había ocurrido. 

Tres meses habían pasado ya desde lo ocurrido y los dos nos aveníamos perfectamente, pues no es lo mismo salir y luego irse cada uno a su casa que convivir con esa persona, era algo diferente, pues debías acostumbrarte a las costumbres del otro. ¿Cómo le iba a los tortolitos que querían…?

También entendimos en este tiempo que la muerte de la que hablaba el libro era el alma perdida de Elian, y que el siguiente "personaje", por llamarlo de alguna manera era Arwen, claro que en el paquete de Arwen también viene Eldarion. El peque era un niño de apenas dos años, moreno y de gran parecido a su padre, pero con la mente y el carácter de su madre, travieso como él solo, muy simpático y abierto. 

…

-Ya queda poco para acabar la carrera –dijo Arien- a ti te queda algo más. 

-Sí –comentó Elian- pero poco más que tú. 

-Como pasa el tiempo, si hace nada la empezamos. 

-¿Cómo os va? Por lo vuestro digo.

-Ah, bueno…no hay manera. 

-A ver si va a ser cosa de alguno de vosotros.

-No lo sé, yo creo que no, que simplemente… pues que no.

-Quizá lo estés pero tú no lo sabes.

-…no me digas eso.

-Ya te lo he dicho. ¿De donde salió tu vena de tener uno?

-¿Sabes los vecinos de enfrente? Pues tuvieron uno hace poco, lo vi, me sonrió y…

-Y… ¡Iridiel, yo también quiero uno!

-Más o menos. ¿Y tú, tanto que preguntas?

-…yo…no estoy por esos temas aún.

-Pero no lo dices muy convencida.

-De momento no. 

-No voy a entrar en ese tema, cada uno sabe lo que quiere. 

-Sí.

Dejaron un silencio para pensar lo que tenían en mente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-…la carrera ésta se me hace larga… 

-¿No la pensarás dejar?

-…no…

-Elian…, no la dejas, si ya casi has terminado.

-Tú lo has dicho, casi. Aún me queda un año y parte de éste.

-Algo tendrás en mente…

-…

-Realízate como persona y luego en lo personal, que siempre hay tiempo.

-¿A ti que te pasa?

-…no sé… madurez supongo.

-Madurez… ya. 

-¿No?

-No sé, tú verás.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada.

-¡Hola! –saludó Adri- 

-Hola –dijeron las dos- 

-¿Qué os pasa? 

-Algo raro. 

-Pues… aquí estoy por si queréis contarlo…Contad, contad. 

Se moría de ganas por ver lo nos traíamos entre manos. Cuando Arien iba a explicarle no se qué, le sonó el móvil, dejando a Elian sola con Adri, de tal manera que ella empezaría a explicarle algo que no venía a cuento.

-Dime Iridiel –dijo por el móvil- 

-Hola, ¿te acuerdas del análisis que te hiciste hace varios días? 

-Análisis… sí.

-¡Pues ha dado positivo!

-¡¿Sí?! ¿Entonces…?

-¡Sí! 

-¡Bien! Gracias por darme la noticia.

-No podía esperar. …Te veo luego, un beso.

-Adiós.

-¡Elian! –exclamó- 

Las dos se quedaron paradas al verla en aquel estado de euforia. 

-Que.

-¡Que sí!

-¿Sí? Espera, ¿sí a qué?

-¡Que lo estoy! 

-¡Eso es genial!

-Me he perdido algo –dijo Adri- ¿qué ocurre, que sí ni que leches?

-¡Que estoy embarazada! 

-¿Y te alegras? –preguntó Adri- 

-Sí. 

-Quien iba a pensar que Arien estuviera embarazada ¿qué habrás hecho tu ya?

-…no sé…

No se que pinta Adri en esa conversación, no están en la universidad, pero seguramente se la encontraron por la calle mientras daban un paseo. Mientras paseaban, iban mirando los escaparates… Arien se paró una pastelería, quería llevarle algo que le gustara mucho a Iridiel, pero no sabía que, claro que mientras iba mirando se le hacía la boca agua… y a quien no. 

-Tú ahora no podrás comer eso –dijo Elian-

-Pero quizá alguno.

-No.

-…

-¿Vas a entrar?

-Quiero comprarle algo a Iridiel, le gustan mucho los dulces.

-¿Entramos?

No solamente Arien miraba lo que había con ojos de niño, si no también Elian, que se le hacía la boca agua con todo lo que se veía por los cristales. Arien escogió algo que especialmente le gustaba mucho a Iridiel, los dulces de chocolate y nata, sus favoritos. Elian intentaba escoger algo para nosotros dos, le era imposible ante tanta delicia junta, aunque finalmente se decidió por un pastel emborrachado de wisky. El que más le entró por los ojos y el que nos gustaba más a los dos.

Volvían a andar pero ahora con más prisa por llevar eso a sus casas, por la calle los niños que iban en carritos las miraban sonriendo. Arien le gustaban sus caritas pero no lo mostraba, en cambio Elian se entretenía jugando con ellos, les sonreía o les decía hola con la mano. 

Yo había quedado con Iridiel en el parque para hablar como antes hacíamos, por pura casualidad las vimos pasar y las llamamos con un silbido. Las dos se giraron mirando hacia donde provenía. 

-Están allí –dijo Elian-

Se acercaron lentamente, haciendo más lenta nuestra espera. Al llegar nos saludamos y seguimos su ruta, mientras tanto hablábamos. 

…

-¿Qué Arien qué? –pregunté pues de haber cenado, y aún sentado en la mesa- 

-Sí, lo está.

-Vaya… pues Iridiel no me ha dicho nada ¿o si?

-Sí que te lo ha dicho pero intentabas averiguar lo que había en el paquete que yo llevaba.

-No me has dicho lo que era.

-Te había dicho que era una sorpresilla. Voy a buscarla. 

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, tú solo espera.

Tengo que decírselo… -pensé- ahora o nunca.

Apareció con el paquete aún sin abrir, con dos platos y dos cucharas. Ábrelo –dijo-.

Lo abrí como un niño pequeño, sabía que era algo de alguna pastelería, pues la pinta la tenía, pero no sabía exactamente que. … Me quedé mirándola y con una sonrisa en mi cara. ¿Es mi cumpleaños? –pregunté haciendo broma-

-No que yo sepa, es algo que se me antojó y lo compré. Para cambiar de postre.

-…se me hace la boca agua… ¿es wisky? 

-Sí, como a ti te gusta.

Corté un trozo y probé un poco, aquello era una delicia. 

-¿Está buena? 

Cogí un poco y se lo acerqué con la cuchara, cuando veía que se acercaba se lo retiraba, de manera que seguía la cuchara hasta atraparla. No se lo tomaba a mal, al contrario, reía.

-…mm… sí que lo está sí.

Entre los dos nos comimos un cuarto de la tarta, era pequeñita por eso. … Elian… -dije sentado con ella en el sofá después de haber cenado y demás. Se giró hacia mí como diciendo, que. Cierra los ojos… Cerró los ojos confiada. …

-Pero esto es… -dijo sorprendida y mirándose la mano- 

-Un anillo de compromiso. 

-¿Me estás pidiendo que nos casemos?

-Sí. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

-Que sí.

Necesitaba oír ese sí, sabía que diría eso pero no las tenía todas juntas como para saberlo del todo bien. Al decir sí la abracé y la atraje hacia mí, dejándose caer ella encima y empezando un beso que yo continuaría poco después.

_-Leo._

_-…_

_-No es momento ahora. _

…

_-Que querías._

_-Decirte que el libro se ha reescrito. _

_-¿Qué dice? …_

_-"Alguien más debe aparecer en ésta historia para que le vuestra tenga futuro. Ayúdenlas en todo lo posible, pues el peligro al cual se enfrentan es demasiado fuerte. Pues la Luna aún no posee el suficiente poder como para velo, y la Dama es aún débil para atacar."_

_-Eso lo escribí yo, pero no recuerdo a que venía. _

_-…yo tampoco, y creo que ni tú ni yo fuimos. _

_-Alguien está al acecho y creando algo maligno para atacar cuando menos nos lo esperemos._

_-Sí y no me gustaría perder a Arien, más ahora._

_-…Tendremos que estar preparados… …_

_-¿Qué te pasa? _

_-…Elian que se me está insinuando._

_-Oh, te dejo. Disfruta pillín._

_-Vete al carajo._

_-Ya me voy al trabajo. Jeje._

_-…_

-Leo… 

-Dime. … 

…

_-¿Por qué estás tan contento? –pregunté-_

_-Me fui al trabajo, con Arien._

_-Míralo, y me dices a mí pillín._

_-¿A ti como te fue?_

_-No tengo palabras._

_-¿Celebrabais algo o qué?_

_-Sí._

_-¿Alguna película subidita de tono…?_

_-¡No!_

_-Pues si no explicas no lo voy a saber._

_-Nos vamos a casar._

_-… ¿Quién? ¿Nosotros? Lo siento pero ya tengo pareja._

_-No… ella y yo._

_-¡Ah! Joder tío me has dado un susto de muerte. _

_-Estás muy cachondo tú hoy._

_-Jeje._

_-Tú si que no sueltas prenda._

_-Claro. …a lo que iba…ha vuelto a rescribirse._

_-¿Con qué nos saca ahora?_

_-Con nada, simplemente pone sus comillas y no dice nada más. Creo que hay unas diez líneas así, dos párrafos más o menos. _

_-…que extraño._

_-Sí._

_-¿Recuerdas que "personaje" viene ahora?_

_-… ¿Gandalf?_

_-Creo que sí… ¿O era Gimli?_

_-No… no me digas eso._

_-Era Gimli, según mi memoria._

_-…tu memoria cuando está con Arien falla._

_-…sí. Ei, a partir de ahora… prefiero que tú tengas el libro. _

_-¿Qué yo lo tenga?_

_-Si, a Arien no le gusta verlo ni ojearlo, tiene miedo._

_-Bueno… como quieras._

_Me pasó el libro a través de su mente. _

_-Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer._

_-Ya sé que cosas tienes tú que hacer._

_-… ¿Qué lo llevo inscrito en la frente o qué?_

_-…no lo sé. Hasta otra._

_-Adiós… pillín._

_-Vete…_

_-…al trabajo… sí._

La cosa ahora se complicaba aún más, el libro no decía palabra y eso era algo muy raro. Pues debería decir algo…a no ser… que hubieran ocurrido acontecimientos que el libro tenía guardados para más adelante… ¿pero cuales? 

-¿Y este libro? –preguntó Elian-

-Me lo ha dado Iridiel, se ve que Arien tiene miedo.

-Bueno pues, habrá que tenerlo.

-Ven aquí –dije invitándola a que se sentara en el sofá- te noto distante últimamente ¿te ocurre algo?

-…no.

-¿No?

-…

-Alguna razón tendrás para que no quieras decírmelo.

-…cada vez que veo a un niño sonriéndome, o jugando…o a Eldarion mismo, me entran unas ganas locas de tener uno. 

-Pero sabes de sobras que no podemos permitírnoslo, apenas llegamos a fin de mes.

-…ya lo se, ¿pero cuando vamos a ir bien? 

-Tarde o tempranos iremos más desahogados, además ahora trabajamos los dos.

-…

-La idea no te convence mucho...

-No.

Llamaron a la puerta desesperadamente. Fui a abrir para ver quien tenía tanta prisa, Aragorn llamaba, nervioso perdido y desesperado. Lo hicimos pasar y Elian le dio un vaso de agua para que se relajara y hablase.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-El suegro, no puede ser… no…

-¿De qué suegro me hablas?

-Del mío.

-¿Elrond?

-Sí y de tu padre.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Aragorn, has bebido? –preguntó ella-

-No. Me han llamado y dicen que vienen para acá.

-…

-Y viene otra chica con ellos, Amarië creo que se llama.

-¡¿Amarië?! 

-¿Quién es Amarië? -preguntó Elian- ¿No será algún ligue tuyo?

-Como puedes pensar eso, claro que no. Es una amiga de Arien, tú la conoces también, aunque no te acuerdes.

-…

-Ella dice que se va a casa de Arien. 

-Bueno… que la aguante Iridiel… si es que puede.

-¡Me voy a casa, por que como llamen y no esté… Arwen me mata.

-Corre… 

-¡Adiós!

-Adiós…

-¿Cómo que Thranduil? ¿No se suponía que se había ido?

-Eso creía yo.

-¿No se pensará quedar?

-…no lo sé… ¿No querrás que le diga que no?

-…no… pero… ¿Por qué él sí y un niño no?

-Creo que no es momento para hablar de eso.

-…sigo pensando que es lo mismo. 

-Mira… si él se queda y tenemos el niño, serán cuatro bocas en total. De la otra manera, solamente son tres.

-…

Sabía que tenía la razón, pero seguía empeñada en tenerlo. El timbre sonó varias veces, fui a abrir de nuevo al puerta, delante de mí estaba él, tan recto como un palo y con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. No había cambiado mucho, solamente se había cortado un poco su cabello y con un toque más "moderno" en sus vestimentas pero nada más. 

-¡Papá! 

-Ayia Ion*. ¡Anda luumello!* -saludó él-

-Pasa pasa –me alegré al verle. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Temas importantes de los que resolver.

-Por favor siéntate –dije indicándole el sofá-

-Hantale. Pero no sin antes saludarla a ella. ¿Es Elian?

-Sí. 

-Sí que has cambiado. 

Elian no sabía como tratarle, si de tú a tú o con un respeto. _De tú a tú_ le dije mentalmente. 

-¡Hola Thranduil! –saludó dándose un abrazo amistoso los dos- 

Se sentó y nos invitó a sentarse con él. 

-¿Quieres comer o tomar algo? –pregunté-

-Un vaso de agua si es posible.

-Ya voy yo –dijo ella amablemente- 

-…ay que ver lo que ha cambiado esto… -dijo él-

-La verdad es que sí. 

-¿Para cuando la boda?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Allí todo se sabe en referencia a vosotros y a los demás.

-¿Ah sí?

-El agua –dijo ella poniéndole el vaso en la mesita que había en frente del sofá- 

-Pues… aún no sabemos la fecha. Yo creo que si no pasa nada será para el verano. 

-Bien, pues que sepáis que los elfos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, de importancia, quieren estar presentes. 

-¿Pero como van a venir de allí hasta aquí?

-Vendrán, por que ellos están aquí. 

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Elian confusa-

-No en ésta casa, si no cerca de vosotros. …A lo que iba, se os vienen problemas, y de los gordos. Preguntas después, veréis Saruman, si se me permite decirlo, busca el libro con todo su poder puesto en el mal. Ha creado otra mezcla de las suyas, ahora no son uruks ni nada por el estilo, son Raukos, lo que nosotros los elfos llamamos a los demonios, algo parecido. … Estáis en peligro por que él desea ese libro y tarde o temprano lo conseguirá, por eso quiero preveniros antes de que os pille por sorpresa, y si hace falta, los elfos os ayudarán, yo mismo me incluyo.

-¿Saruman? –pregunté- ¿cómo puede estar vivo?

-Al crear el libro, vosotros no pensasteis en el mal, simplemente dejasteis que viniese solo.

-Pero el fin de ese libro era encontrarlas. 

-Y lo habéis hecho, pero el libro que vosotros escribisteis era diferente a éste, era más corto y más…intenso. Entonces creímos conveniente que sería mejor que todos o casi todos estuviéramos dentro y así poder salir a la luz, incluido Saruman.

-¡Que hicisteis que!

-Era lo mejor, si dejábamos vuestro libro el mal resurgiría con un poder devastador, pues la misma proporción ha de haber entre el mal y el bien, y en vuestro caso era 80% bien y 20% mal. Es una descompensación muy grande.

-Entonces ahora nos enfrentamos a Saruman –dijo ella- 

-…

-Leo, míralo de otra manera –dijo ella de nuevo- de ésta manera sabemos lo que se nos viene encima, de la otra a saber lo que hubiera ocurrido.

-Elian tiene razón.

-Estamos en las mismas si el libro no escribe lo correcto, o no escribe palabra alguna.

-¿No escribe palabra?

-No, está en blanco, completamente. 

-…quizá Saruman sea más fuerte que vosotros. 

-¿Qué debemos hacer?

-Deberéis buscar la manera de buscar los personajes por vuestra cuenta, sin ayuda del libro, es la única manera de que el libro y vosotros os hagáis más fuertes y tendréis menos peligro de que Saruman os lo quite, o os quite a lo que más queréis.

-…mierda.

-No digas tacos hijo.

-…

…

-¿En qué piensas? –preguntó ella ya a punto de dormir- 

-…en lo que ha dicho mi padre.

-Mira, sé que tu ahora solo piensas en el niño, pero nos es imposible. 

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo repitas una y otra vez.

-Los problemas se nos acumulan, mi mente no da abasto para asimilar todo lo que ocurre. 

-Quizá, si me dejaras ayudarte…

-Como…

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en aplazar la boda o en tener un niño en éste año o en el que viene, me da igual. Pero lo que sí quiero es que tomes las decisiones escuchando primero mi opinión. 

-Te escucho.

-Yo podría aplazar la carrera, ponerme a trabajar e iremos más desahogados. Podría estar más tiempo aquí, y tú podrías quitarte algunos problemas de cabeza. Mientras el peligro del libro no venga, no puedes pensar en él, yo me hundiría en mí misma si pensara que mañana cuando me despertase no estuvieras, pero no pienso en eso. Vivo el día a día, aprovechando cada momento. 

-Vaya lección que me acabas de dar. 

-Es que te encierras en ti mismo y no sales. 

-…ya lo sé…por eso te tengo a ti, para que me aclares las ideas.

-No seas tonto –dijo ella riéndose- además si estoy así es por que hace días tuve un recuerdo de cuando teníamos ganas de tener uno y lo deseábamos día y noche. No es por otra cosa.

-Aahhh, así que es eso… ya decía yo que a ti no te dan esos prontos. 

…

Bien sabía que en parte era eso pero no totalmente, quería algo más pero sabía bien que.

……

Aragorn no sabía donde esconderse, parecía como si tuviera miedo de alguien o de algo. Arwen lo miraba curiosa de la manera en la que se comportaba y Eldarion lo imitaba. 

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? –preguntó ella- 

-Tu padre, está al llegar. 

-U Pae, etá llegá –imitó Eldarion-

-¿Mi padre? ¿Por donde?

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Por al puerta.

-Po a puedta.

-Eldarion, no me imites.

-Shi.

Arwen fue a abrir y se encontró a Elrond, con su cara de siempre y con su cejo siempre fruncido. 

-Hola Arwen –dijo él seriote-

-Oya Awen –imitó el pequeño-

-Hola padre ¿cómo de tu visita? 

Vestía parecido a Thranduil solo que con sus mismos talantes y looks de antaño. Arwen lo invitó hasta el salón, Aragorn había desaparecido con Eldarion. 

-¿Y Aragorn? –preguntó- ¿Y mi nieto? 

Arwen miró hacia un lado y hacia el otro buscándolos, la puerta de la cocina entre abierta los delató. Ahora vienen –dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina- ¿Quieres tomar o comer algo?

-No gracias. 

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí escondidos? –preguntó algo mosqueada-

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Eldarion- 

-Tu abuelo.

-jjj. –rió-

-Más te valdría salir y dar la cara –dijo dirigiéndose a Aragorn- y preséntale a Eldarion. 

-…De acuerdo… 

Eldarion alzó los brazos para que lo subiera, Aragorn lo cogió.

-Eldarion –dijo-

-Que.

-Pesas. 

-Jjj.

Eldarion saludó a su madre como si se fuera lejos. … Aragorn se sentó como si nada en el sofá, en frente de Elrond. Él lo miraba refunfuñando y con el ceño fruncido. 

-¿Es que siempre me vas a estar criticando por lo que hago? –preguntó Aragorn-

-No puedo hacer otra cosa, pero debo aceptar que eres mi nuero y el padre de mi nieto. 

-Sí. Eldarion, ve con él.

El pequeño lo miraba con carita de santo. Sí con el abuelo Elrond. 

-¿Awelo? 

-Abuelo no awelo. 

-jjj.

Se quedó mirando a Elrond con cara de idiota, no sabía si lanzarse a él o quedarse con su padre. … Elrond captó lo que el pequeño pensaba y dejó de fruncir su ceño y dirigiéndole una ligera sonrisa, se moría de ganas de abrazarlo. 

-¡Mia! –dijo señalando con el dedo el cielo azul que se veía a través de la ventana- 

Elrond se giró y Eldarion rió, había caído en su trampa. Aragorn se puso la mano en la cara cubriendo la risa que se le escapaba. … Un silencio pasó desde que Elrond volvió a fruncir el ceño y a que Eldarion se decidiera a abrazarlo.

Ahora el pequeño se encontraba cómodo en las faldas de Elrond y no quería volver con su padre. Arwen apareció con algo para merendar, café, leche, galletas… lo típico. ¿Tengo la impresión de que nos quieres contar algo y que no sabes bien que es, me equivoco? –preguntó ella sentándose- 

-Malas noticias corren entre los elfos –comenzó él- Se dice que el mago blanco, Saruman está detrás del libro.

-¿El libro que Iridiel y Legolas crearon? –preguntó-

-No exactamente. Los elfos que antaño éramos superiores suprimimos el libro que ellos hicieron por otro más o menos parecido y que compensara más entre el bien y el mal. El que ellos escribieron era demasiado corto y había un porcentaje muy alto de cosas buenas y uno muy bajo de malas, además como contra el mal no se sabría cuando atacaría y cual sería su fuerza, entonces, nosotros, los elfos, llegamos a la decisión de crear uno con la misma base que la de ellos pero añadiendo el mal, a nuestro modo, a parte de otras anécdotas. 

-¿Cómo cuales? –preguntó Aragorn-

-En el original solamente salían ellos cuatro y nadie más, nosotros pensamos que era injusto que ellos salieran y que los demás que tuvieron también que ver no salieran, era demasiado, y el mal casi ni se mentaba. En éste libro, el mal proviene de Saruman y de las criaturas que él ha creado, a parte de que en el libro salimos casi todos los relevantes. Ellos, vosotros, nosotros y algunos más de los otros pueblos de la Tierra Media. 

-¿Y qué problema hay? –preguntó Arwen-

-En que Saruman se ha vuelto demasiado fuerte, no quiere el poder que le dio el libro si no más, desea poseerlo con el alma. 

-…por eso vuestra llegada.

-Sí. queríamos avisaros de que sería peligroso vuestra estancia aquí y deciros también que si queréis estar más seguros, en Valinor os esperan. 

-¿Valinor?

-No me pienso mover de aquí. –dijo ella cabezota- me ha costado mucho y no pienso abandonar mi casa y mi familia por el loco de Saruman. 

-Arwen, allí estaréis seguros. –intentó convencerla Aragorn- 

-Yo partiré a Valinor cuando haya hecho algunas gestiones aquí, si queréis veniros, tenéis sitio.

-…yo debo quedarme, sería injusto dejar a mi hermana aquí. 

-Ella no tiene opción de irse, tú sí. –dijo Elrond- 

-¿Pretendes que la abandone a su suerte? 

-Aragorn, ella tiene a Legolas. 

-Eso no es excusa, además…su relación no es lo que era, son distintos y no creo que aguanten mucho más…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero no es excusa para quedarte –continuó Elrond- Aprovecha una oportunidad de vivir bien y mejor que aquí, al lado de tu familia y de los tuyos. 

-…

-Si Aragorn se queda yo también. 

-…no voy a decir nada más, es vuestra decisión. 

Aragorn pensaba que los iba a separar como antaño pero no lo hizo, quizá el tiempo lo había hecho pensar. 

-¿Ande ta Vaino, awelo? –preguntó Eldarion

-Es un lugar muy lejano, lejos de aquí. 

-¿Mu ejos? 

-Mucho, pasas un mar enorme lleno de peligros.

-jjj cuenta, cuenta.

Elrond se levantó con él en brazos y se dirigieron escaleras arriba, le iba contando montones de historias y Eldarion las escuchaba con atención y curiosidad.

……

Al mismo tiempo en que Elrond y Thranduil fueron a sus respectivas casas, Amarië fue a la suya, parecía saber bien donde estaba y las personas que habitaban en aquella casa. … Se plantó delante de la puerta, no se atrevió a llamar de inmediato al escuchar algunas voces hablar y como si dos personas estuvieran jugando. 

_-¡No agua no! _

_-¡Agua sí!_

_-…¡me has manchado toda! Ahora verás._

_-...¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Ahí no que tengo cosquillas!_

_-Te la debía. … Ups._

_-¡Ven aquí Luna, te voy a enseñar lo que es mojarte entera!_

_La chica se reía y se sentían como los dos correteaban._

-Que bien que se lo pasan –dijo ella antes de llamar- ya era hora de volver a ver a Iridiel.

Llamó a la puerta. A ellos el timbre los pilló tumbados en el sofá, Iridiel le intentaba hacer cosquillas a Arien y ella "no" se dejaba. 

-Esta batalla queda aplazada hasta próximo aviso –dijo él sonriendo y dándole un beso- Oh oh.

-¿Qué?

-Abre tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú abre, yo… me voy a la cama, a quien sea de dices que no me encuentro bien y que no estoy disponible. 

La dejó sin saber qué decir. … Se fue a abrir con angustia por saber quien había detrás de la puerta. Sus ojos eran como platos, su expresión era de sorpresa. ¡Amarië! –exclamó- 

-¡Hola! 

-Pero ¿Cómo…tú…?

-¡Eso da igual! –exclamó abalanzándose sobre ella y abrazándola- 

La invitó a entrar. 

-¿No hueles a algo…raro? –preguntó ella-

-mmm… no. 

-Sí… como a…colonia de hombre. ¿Dónde esta?

-… ¿Dónde está quien?

-Iridiel.

-…aaaeee….está…enfermo…sí. Lleva unos días con fiebre muy alta y con mucha tos… mucha.

_-Tampoco no te pases._

-Pobrete ¿Entonces no podré verle?

_-NO._

-…no. Tampoco quiere que entre yo a la habitación, el aire está repleto de microbios y cosas asquerosas.

_-EXXC_

Arien se reía.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-…de la alegría al verte.

-Jeje ¿tampoco puedo ver como duerme? ¿aunque sea desde la puerta?

-…no sé si es buena idea.

-Por fa. Me hace mucha ilusión.

_-…genial ¿y ahora qué? ¿Tengo que poner un ambiente repugnante y toser como un desesperado? ¡¿De donde saco yo la fiebre?!_

-De donde sea…. 

-¿Has dicho algo?

-No. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No. ¿Por allí verdad?

-…sí.

_-¡Maldito mosquito jodío! VEN PACÁ SO CAPULLO! ¡NO TIENES COJONES PARA ATREVERTE CONMIGO!_

Arien no pudo contenerla, quería verlo de alguna manera u otra. Entre abrió la puerta de la habitación y las dos observaron que había un ambiente cerrado y húmedo, que Iridiel tosía como un negro y que la parte del cuerpo que sobresalía por arriba de la sobrecama estaba pegada a él. Amarië estaba claro que no se lo creía, por eso se acercó, Arien la retuvo agarrándola de su muñeca y volviéndola hacia atrás, ella seguía queriendo entrar.

-No entres.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que no ¿No ves que está malito?

-¿Malito? Iridiel no juegues más conmigo. 

-…

Se acercó sigilosamente a él y quiso destaparlo, éste tenía colcha agarrada fuertemente para que no pudiese. Parecían niños, ella tirando fuerte y él más fuere aún, hasta que ella lo engañó, dejó de hacer fuerza y él cedió. No se creía que estaba medio desnudo hasta que lo vio, ella lo volvió a tapar como si no hubiera pasado nada y se sonrojó con una sonrisa endiablada. Arien detrás se reía de lo lindo. 

-Anda vístete y vente allí, malito. 

-…la broma no ha surgido efecto.

-¿Era una broma?

-Sí. 

-¿Era una broma? –preguntó Arien-

-Claro.

Amarië se alejó de aquella zona, mirando cada parte del piso con atención. Iridiel hizo pasar a Arien y cerró la puerta mientras se acababa de poner los pantalones. 

-No era una broma –dijo él- pero no quería que me viera tan fácilmente. 

-Ya lo sé… 

-¿Te ha gustado el ambiente éste? 

-…la verdad que no ha estado mal, parecía real.

-No le digas nada de lo del embarazo ¿vale? Se lo diré yo.

-Como quieras.

De nuevo se besaron. 

…

Conversaron sobre lo que había sido sus vidas durante tan largo período de tiempo hasta que Amarië sacó el tema del que Iridiel tanto deseaba hablar. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo pensáis estar sin tener un niño? 

-¿Acaso tenemos que pensarlo? –preguntó él como respuesta-

-¿Qué me quieres decir?

-Que voy a ser padre.

-¿Sí? –preguntó sorprendida y mirando a Arien- ¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. –respondió ella-

Iridiel se veía de los más contento, igual que a Arien. Ésta aún estaba bien. 

-Os quería comentar una cosa de vital importancia.

-Que.

-Iré directa y al grano. ¿Sabéis que desde que habéis encontrado el libro no habéis parado de encontraros el mal por doquier? Pues bien, Saruman es el que busca el libro y el que lo quiere poseer, ¿para qué? No lo sabemos. –Iridiel tenía cara de preguntar algo- Preguntas después. También deciros que el libro que tenéis o que teníais no era el que escribisteis en un primer momento, si no otro que los elfos escribieron más tarde como base al vuestro ¿Por qué? Por que el vuestro era demasiado fantasíoso e irreal, siempre con el bien, pero había una gran descompensación entre el bien y el mal, así que ellos crearon otro, refiriéndose a lo mismo pero más extendido, más personalizado donde los "personajes" de mayor relevancia salían en el libro incluido Saruman. De la otra manera hubiera salido algún tipo de mal, sin saber muy bien de donde provenía y si seríais capaces de apaciguarlo. De ésta manera sabéis el peligro y hacia donde os lleva.

-Me has dejado sin palabra. 

-Ya lo sabía. Los demás ya están informados, Elrond ha ido a casa de Arwen y Aragorn y Thranduil para hablar con Legolas y Elian. …Ay otra cosa, el mal de Saruman se retuerce en su centro, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y maligno. Arwen y Aragorn tienen la opción de irse con Elrond a Valinor y estar seguros, al igual que vosotros dos. Tenéis la opción de iros con ellos, si lo deseáis, si no, ateneos a las consecuencias. 

-¿Y ellos? –preguntó Arien-

-No. Deben resolver primero sus problemas y luego si les da tiempo venirse, pero lo dudo.

-¿Qué problemas?

-Ahí yo no quiero entrar, es cosa suya. 

-No pienso irme solo sin Legolas, no me atrevería a dejarlo aquí, ante el peligro. –dijo Iridiel-

-Si Iridiel se queda yo me quedo, además opino como él. Elian es mi compañera y mi amiga, el libro iba dirigido a nosotras, y lo escribieran ellos o no, la idea era suya. 

-Como queráis, pero si Arien se queda, yo me quedo también. …a ver si pesco alguno.

-A ti el tiempo no te cambia.

-No.

________________________________

*Ion: hijo

*¡Anda luumello!: ¡Cuánto tiempo!


	8. Ruptura

**Capítulo 8. Ruptura.**

Arien llamó por teléfono a Elian para ver si lo que Amarië decía era verdad, sobre su relación con Leo. Ésta lo cogió con ánimos pero cuando vio a que tema se dirigía no quiso hablar mucho. ¿Qué le debía pasar? ¿No era feliz? Arien no tenía manera de descubrirlo, la intentaba ayudar pero no sabía por donde ni como hacerlo. … Después de ver que no había manera de sacarle las palabras se lo preguntó a Iridiel, éste dijo que habló con Leo y que le notaba algo raro, aunque no quería mostrarlo. Incluso llegaron a pensar que Saruman estaba detrás, pero no lo lograban congeniar. 

Un atardecer de un día no muy tardío a la llamada de Arien se supo que Elian se había ido de su casa, refugiándose en la casa de Aragorn. 

______________________________________________________________________

Elian bajaba con sus maletas escaleras abajo, Leo la miraba curioso por ver a que venía eso. La expresión que tenía Elian no era de felicidad, si no de tristeza y melancolía, de igual manera lo miraba a él.

-…He intentado aguantar pero me es imposible. Ni una muestra de cariño, ni un roce, siempre discutiendo por tonterías… No es tan fácil como creías el vivir conmigo, quizá antes sí, pero ahora…

-…

-Ni tú mismo te aclaras en saber si eres Legolas o Leo, por favor, piénsatelo y luego si un caso…

-… …

-No debo tener esto… -dijo quitándose el anillo y dándoselo en mano- 

A los dos se le caían las lágrimas, ninguno de los dos querían pero ya no había forma de arreglarlo. No quiso decir nada más, cogió sus maletas y se fue. Leo se quedó destrozado, no entendía porqué no había hecho nada por evitarlo.

______________________________________________________________________

-…que he hecho… -dijo él llorando desesperado- 

_-¿Las has dejado ir? –preguntó alguien que no era ningún conocido-_

-…tenía razón…siempre centrado en mi trabajo, en mi, me había olvidado completamente de ella.

_-…_

-Y todo por que no logro saber quien soy en realidad. Si un pasado o un presente… 

_-No pienses así…_

-Ella intentaba decírmelo una y otra vez, de mil maneras distintas…y no le hecho caso… 

_-Quizá de ésta manera lograrás saber de una vez quien eres._

-¿Y quien soy? …un idiota enamorado de una mujer distinta a la que conocí…

_-Supusiste que vuestra relación iba a ser igual que la de antaño, y no lo ha sido, ella ha cambiado en algo, tú también. _

-Legolas que hago…

_-Acéptate tal y como eres, yo estoy dentro de ti, pero no logras que tú mismo estés conmigo. Te es imposible aceptar que Legolas no ha muerto y lo piensas. Pues no es así, vivo dentro de ti…busca la manera de que los dos podamos tener a esa mujer. Eres igual que yo, piensas igual…_

-¿Tan idiota soy como para no verlo?

_-Desnubla esa mente y recuerda lo bien que lo pasaste cuando ella estaba en el Bosque Oscuro, en vuestros sueños, en ella._

…Leo empezó a recordar todos esos buenos momentos que lo llenaban de felicidad…

______________________________________________________________________

Elian corría hasta la casa de Aragorn, desesperada buscando apoyo. Llamó dos o tres veces al timbre, cuando Arwen abrió Elian se le echó encima, llorando de tal manera que no sabía de que manera consolarla. Entró las maletas y la acompañó hasta el salón, allí intentó tranquilizarla y preguntándole el porqué de aquella decisión. … Sus respuestas no fueron muy claras aunque Arwen se lo calculó, le dijo que se podía quedar allí el tiempo que hiciera falta y que hablaría con él. 

…

Cuando Aragorn llegó del trabajo lo primero que se encontró fue con Arwen algo preocupada, ella le comentó el tema y él subió a hablar y a intentar sacarle algo más. Y no era fácil... …Abrió silenciosamente la puerta de "su" habitación y la vio mirando a un punto inconcreto de la noche que se veía a través de la ventana y con las lágrimas cayéndole rostro abajo.

No le preguntó el como ni el cuando, si no el por qué. Quería saber por que lo había hecho y a que fue debida esa idea. 

-Intentaba decirle que con él no era como antes…que él mismo no lograba ser quien era y que no sabía de que manera tratarme. Se pensaba que era igual que antaño, que sería lo mismo, pero no lo es… ¿Una muestra de cariño es mucho pedir? 

-No, pero debes entender que él pasa por un momento difícil. Tú tampoco le has ayudado demasiado.

-…no…

-No pienses que por estar lejos lo vas a olvidar, te es imposible olvidarle por que le quieres más que a ti misma, no vivirías sin él. Por eso te pido que hables con él y que lo arregléis. 

-¿El me quiere? 

-Como no te va a querer, si es en lo primero que piensa. Lo que le ha pasado le puede pasar a cualquiera, quizá el también buscaba apoyo. 

-…y yo no se lo he dado… huyendo de él no he ganado nada, simplemente he estropeado las cosas.

-¿Lo vas entendiendo ahora? …yo estoy contigo, pero también con él. 

-…

-Piensa bien lo que le tienes que decir si es que quieres volver con él y dale tiempo para que resuelva sus problemas, al igual que date tiempo a ti para resolver los tuyos. Ya verás como entonces volverá a ser todo como antes. 

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. ¿Te apetece cenar?

-No… quiero quedarme aquí…y pensar.

-Bien, si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde estamos. 

Antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente, ella agradeció la lección. 

______________________________________________________________________

Los dos pensaban indistintamente en lo que les había llegado a tal extremo y en como remediarlo, pero antes deberían enfrentarse el uno al otro. 

-En su casa no se ve luz –dijo Arwen mirando por la ventana- ¿Crees que estará ahí? 

-No lo sé… mm, esto está buenísimo. 

-Me alegro que te guste. 

-Ahora iré a ver si está… 

-¿Has hablado con ella? 

-Sí, pero ya te lo diré luego. 

-No me gusta verlos así. 

-A mí tampoco…

Arwen buscaba la manera de poder ayudar pero no encontraba ninguna, aunque alguien de su misma sangre lo haría por ella. … Eldarion entró sigiloso en la habitación de Elian, ésta seguía sentada en la cama, recostada en el cabezal y mirando a la noche. Se subió cama arriba hasta llegar a sentarse en su regazo, ella lo miró y le sonrió con una suave sonrisa. 

-¿Po que llodas? –preguntó-

-…por que me siento sola…

-¿sola?

-Sí… 

-Pedo… ¿Y Deo?

Se reía al escucharlo.

-Leo… 

-Eso.

-…

-Mi mamá me riñe mucho, dice que soy un tra'to y se enfada…pedo…ad sidiente día vuedve a esta' contenta. 

-¿Te riñe mucho?

-Sí… 

Captó las palabras que le quería decir Eldarion. 

-Y ed papa dice que todos los pobemas se soduzionan. 

-¿Sean buenos o malos? 

-No se.

Elian lo acomodó y lo abrazó, le había dado otra lección. 

-¿Sabes? –dijo ella- Tienes el mismo don que tu padre, el saber hablar con la gente.

-¿Don?

-Sí.

-¿Qué es un Don?

-Una cualidad especial de las personas.

-¿Espezial?

-Sí.

-Jeje. ¿Me puedo queda' aquí? E'que s'está cómodo. 

-Claro.

…………………

_-Que cómodo es dormir en tu regazo…me siento como un niño…_

…

_-Dormiría una y mil veces en tu regazo…_

…………………

Le vinieron esas palabras a la cabeza, de lo que una vez le dijo Leo y otra Legolas. …Le hizo recordar más frases de aquella y poco a poco iba llegando a la conclusión de que siempre habían sido la misma persona… el que una vez fue Legolas, era Leo y Leo era Legolas. No había más vuelta de hoja. … Al volver de nuevo de su mente, observó que Eldarion se había dormido y que buscaba su calor. Elian lo cogió sin despertarlo y lo llevó a su cama, ésta estaba destapada puesto que él antes estaba ahí. Lo metió y lo arropó bien para que no pasara frío, finalmente le dio un beso en su mejilla y cerró la puerta suavemente. 

Al girarse se encontró a Aragorn detrás, menudo susto se pegó ella. ¿Le pasa algo? –preguntó- 

-No… solo era que había…sentido un ruido y venía a ver si era él.

-Tranquila, siempre se escabulle de ir a la cama ¿Ha estado contigo?

-Sí. Me ha dado una lección enorme, y tiene el mismo don que tú.

-Eso dice Arwen y eso pienso yo.

-Buenas noches…

-Igualmente. 

……

_-¿Has podido saber donde te equivocaste?_

-Sí. …No tengo nada de diferente a ti, somos iguales. No sé por qué le he dado tantos temas.

_-A eso es lo que quería llegar yo. Hemos sido y somos una sola persona y un alma, única. _

-…que iluso al pensar que…

_-¿Que por se diferente en lo físico era también diferente en lo otro? No._

-…

_-Y eso es lo que te ha llevado a tal extremo, al que no la veías a ella. Ni a ti te veías ya._

-Le he hecho daño…

_-Mucho, pero ella también a ti por no ayudarte y no saber que te pasaba._

-No me podía ayudar por que yo no se lo decía. 

_-Ahí está, os faltaba comunicación. _

-No pienso cometer más este fallo. 

_-No lo harás._

-Pero… ella no querrá volver, incluso me ha devuelto el anillo.

_-El anillo es lo de menos, si le hablas seguramente volverá, además ni ella puede estar sin ti ni tú estar sin ella. _

-Tienes razón… ¿Debo decírselo ya?

_-Cinco días han pasado, yo creo que ya es hora de volver a unirnos ¿no crees?_

-¿Unirnos?

Leo notó como Legolas se metía dentro de él, ahora formando un solo ser. 

_-Antes no podíamos unirnos por que tú me negabas el paso, ahora sí. _

-Me noto más ligero y veo más allá…

_-Eso es por mí, y si te miras al espejo verás tu reflejo y el mío._

-Sí, es verdad. Gracias Legolas.

_­-Un placer. Ahora vamos a ver a la mujer que nos tiene loco._

-Sí.

Leo corría tanto como las piernas le daban hasta la casa de al lado. Arwen jugaba con Eldarion en el jardín y la puerta estaba abierta, Aragorn leía el periódico de los domingos, sentado en el sillón relax. Los tres vieron pasar a Leo corriendo que entraba en su casa, se quedaron mirando como subía las escaleras y se paraba delante de la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Elian. No pudieron estarse de subir ellos también y cotillear. 

Se lo pensó mucho antes de poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta, suspiró profundamente y entró. Elian no se lo esperaba, aunque no hizo ningún gesto, simplemente le miró. Leo captó aquella mirada como una invitación dejando la puerta entre abierta. … Elian notaba un brillo especial en sus ojos y tenía un talante especial, aire élfico… 

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, él se iba acercando sin dejar de quitarle la mirada hasta sentarse a su lado. Su mano rozó la suya, éstas se buscaron y se encontraron. Un silencio de nuevo hubo entre ellos, ella movió sus labios queriendo hablar pero él no la dejó, pues su dedo índice puso sobre sus suaves labios. Leo se acercó más a ella hasta rozar sus labios, los dos deseaban darse aquel beso que sin duda llegaría. Y llegó, primero fue un beso inicial, lento y romántico, que dio paso a un segundo, el que fue el que los unió completamente, pasional y sosegado, les faltaba el aire. 

-Pido perdón por todo lo que te he podido hacer –dijo él- 

-Yo lo siento si no te comprendí. 

Los dos se abrazaron. …No vuelvas a irte de mi lado… -susurró- otra vez no…

-No lo haré jamás.

Aragorn había impedido que Eldarion viera lo que ocurría pues no eran temas para él, el pequeño intentaba por todos los medio ver algo pero le era imposible, su padre era demasiado grande para él. …Arwen se volvió hacia Aragorn, lo miraba con unos ojos que brillaban a más no poder, se acercó y le besó. 

-Eres un cielo, cariño –dijo ella- 

-Jeje. 

-jjj –se reía Eldarion-

-No quiero que vea nada de eso y tú vas y me besas.

-Un beso no hace daño a nadie. 

Eldarion se escapó de las manos de Aragorn y se fue hacia ellos. ¡Tío Leo! –exclamó abrazándose a él- 

-¡Hola renacuajo! Pesas más…

-Eso dicen. 

-…si tu deseo es tener un niño, por mi no hay ningún problema.

-Si se tiene que esperar, espero. 

-Pues yo quiero uno. … he estado mirando y sí que podemos permitírnoslo.

-¡¿Sí?! 

-Sí.

Elian lo abrazó también, ahora lo rodeaban cuatro brazos. 

-¿Un niño? 

-Sí. 

-Jeje. 

-Yo quiedo un hemanito…pedo la mama no quiede.

-Sí que quiere lo que pasa que bueno…a veces sí y a veces no.

Eldarion se fue corriendo en busca de su padre. ¡Papa!... 

-No irá…

-¡Digo mama! ¡Quedo un hemanito!

Eldarion se perdió por la casa buscando a sus padres para comunicarles su genial idea de tener un hermanito de un día para otro. … 

-Vamos a casa –dijo Leo- Oh, espera, me olvidaba. –sacó el anillo del bolsillo- ¿Quieres seguir llevándolo? 

-Sí.

…

Elian y Leo se fueron a su casa, a vivir juntos de nuevo. De momento la felicidad era completa para todos.

______________________________________________________________________

Esto fue lo que pasó, y me alegro de que a nosotros no nos pase lo mismo y toco madera para que no nos pase nunca, no me gustaría perder a Arien por nada del mundo y más ahora, con lo guapa que está, y lo hermosa que es. 


	9. ¿Qué no dicen?

**Capítulo 9. ¿Qué no dicen?**

Parecía que todo había vuelto a su cauce. Elian y Leo se avenían más y mejor, hablaban y jugaban a menudo, pues se les veía más unidos y por lo que Arien me dice, la relación es como antaño, con un toque de ahora. …Debo decir que Arien tiene ya una barriguilla bastante hermosa y ella está de lo más bella. Ella dice que se ve gorda y yo gorda no la veo. 

A Amarië en cambio la ve graciosa y diferente, y en el fondo desea tener uno pero… A MÍ QUE NO ME BUSQUE, que yo…ya estoy fichado. Ah, lo que no he dicho es que Arwen se ha quedado embarazada de nuevo, sí, lo bueno es que le hecha las culpas a Aragorn. Quizá la tenga pero su hijo, Eldarion, se muere de ganas de ver a su hermanito o hermanita quien sabe. …Tengo unas ganas enormes de saber si es niño o niña… o los dos, nunca se sabe.

-Arien –dijo Amarië- ¿No tienes ninguna foto de Leo? 

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella desconfiada- 

-…para conocerlo…

-Amarië… se te ve el plumero.

-… ¿si? … por fa, llévame hasta su casa…

-¿Y te tengo que llevar yo?

-Sí. Solo será un momento.

-…pregúntaselo a Iridiel, él te dirá si debes o no.

-¿A él? ¿Cómo sabe él si están o no?

-…por que… por que lo sabe y ya está.

-¡Iridiel! 

Como que yo estaba echando una siesta, sí lo he dicho bien, estaba. 

-…que…

-¿Puedo entrar? 

-…sí.

-Arien dice que tú sabes si Leo está en este momento en su casa. 

-…sí que está… ¿para qué?

-Me gustaría conocerle en persona.

-Pero si ya lo hiciste en su boda. 

-…no. 

-¿No? ¿Entonces quien fue? ¡Ah sí! Fueron unas amigas extranjeras que se equivocaron… jjjj. ¿Por qué tanta prisa en verle?

-…en la boda no tuve opción…

-…está bien, pero ahora no. Un domingo después de comer a gusto, la gente se va a echar la siesta un rato y descansa la mente. …

-¿Cuándo iremos?

-…Luego…por la siete…

-Bien. Gracias Iridiel.

-De nada… vamos a seguir en lo que estaba pensando… ¿Qué le puedo regalar? 

-¡Iridiel ha dicho que a las siete nos vamos! 

-¿Te ha dicho eso? 

-Sí. 

-Bueno… pues vale… 

-Tengo hambre… 

-¡Pero si acabas de comer!

-Ya pero… necesito alguna golosina… chocolate eso. ¿Quieres?

-No gracias, tengo el estómago revuelto. 

-Eso es del embarazo. 

-…pues vaya…

-Voy a ver que hacen en la tele…

-Yo me voy a tumbar un rato a ver si se me quita, no piques mucho que después no tienes hambre.

-No.

Entró sigilosamente en la habitación puesto que yo "dormía". Se tumbó en la cama sin hacer apenas movimiento, jj, le di un pequeño susto en cuanto se giró. Claro que después rió de lo que había armado. 

…

-¿Necesitas el silencio para vivir? –pregunté-

-De vez en cuando me gusta quedarme en silencio, pensar… y aclararme. 

-Eso estoy haciendo yo. …Y estar en el silencio acompañado es mucho mejor.

-…Iridiel… ¿Qué vamos a hacer si tengo el niño antes de que Amarië se vaya? No me atrevo a echarla.

-Yo tampoco…pero algo deberemos de hacer. ¿Miramos un piso o una casa nueva?

-No sé… es una locura meternos en una hipoteca.

-¿Otra idea?

-…no. Pero… aunque miremos pisos no nos dará tiempo, puede que incluso nazcan antes.

-¿Nazcan? ¿Son dos?

-Yo noto dos. 

-¡Bien! 

No podía quitarme la sonrisa de la cara. Quizá podamos ir mirando alguno… y pensárnoslo, yo creo que sí se irá cuando vea que los retoños ocupan su habitación. –dije-

-Pero…me siento mal… es como si de una manera indirecta, la echásemos.

-No mujer, lo entenderá… además conozco a alguien que quizá le agrade.

-¿Quién?

-Ya te lo diré cuando sea el momento.

-Vale.

La verdad que no me enteré de mucho por que me dormí abrazado por Arien, calentito y protegido… me siento como un niño… El caso es que Amarië nos despertó a las seis y media. Recuerdo que Arien y yo pusimos la misma cara de no saber muy bien donde estábamos. 

-¿Le vas a decir que vamos? –preguntó Arien-

-No, quiero pillarlos por sorpresa y ver que hacen, cual es su reacción.

Arien me sonrió mientras se levantaba, Amarië nos exigía que para las siete tendríamos que estar listos y a una embarazada no se le puede meter prisas, no. Tiene sus reflejos a flor de piel y los nervios de acero. 

Jamás en mi vida había visto a Arien tan hermosa como aquella tarde, y simplemente se había retocado con una técnica que le dijo Amarië. 

-Amarië ¿Por qué tienes tantas ganas de ver a Leo y no a Elian? –preguntó-

-Pues…por curiosidad ya que las fotos de la boda aún no están. 

-…en eso tienes razón… 

-Vamos o no los pillaremos. –interrumpí-

-Sí sí.

Suerte tuvimos de pillarlos en casa, aunque no muy predispuestos. Miré por la ventana antes de llamar, vi a Elian bajar las escaleras vestida en pijama de verano y estirarse, parecía que se acababa de levantar. 

-Me parece que ahora diurnan –dije haciéndolas reír- 

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Amarië-

-Por que Elian se acaba de levantar, por lo menos eso creo.

-Es normal, llegaron ayer por la noche –comentó Arien-

-Llama a la puerta Arien, vamos a despertarlos que si no por la noche no van a dormir. 

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. 

Llamamos y Elian nos salió en pijama con sus greñas y con una cara de sueño enorme, no hacía más que bostezar. 

-¡Está Leo! –exclamó Amarië- 

La cara de Elian cambió completamente. ¿Para qué? –preguntó ya más seria- 

-Para nada… -intentó persuadirla Arien- Solo queríamos veros.

-Pasad…todo está un poco desordenado pero… acabamos de llegar anoche. 

No estaba muy desordenado que digásemos, las maletas estaban todas arrinconadas en un lado y por lo demás… como yo me lo conocía.

-Ahora bajamos, coged lo que queráis de la nevera… si os apetece algo…

Arien tuvo que coger a Amarië por el cuello de su camisa por que se iba detrás de Elian. 

-¿Queréis algo? –pregunté-

-Yo no –respondió Arien- 

-…me comería ahora mismo una galletitas y un buen té.

-…voy a ver que encuentro por ahí…

-Amarië vamos a esperar en el sofá.

…

-Leo…cariño, arriba. 

-…

-Arien e Iridiel están abajo.

-¿Tan temprano? –preguntó aún sin abrir los ojos-

-Son las siete y media Leo, no es temprano.

-¿Las siete y media? 

-Sí y Amarië también está abajo, con ellos.

Sus ojos se le abrieron como platos, ahora no sabía si bajar o quedarse durmiendo. Suerte que contuvimos a Amarië el tiempo suficiente como para que ellos bajaran ya más descansados y más alegres. Amarië, nada más ver a Leo se sonrojó, lo miraba como bajaba las escaleras (algo dormido) totalmente inmóvil. Arien la miraba extrañada, pues nunca la había visto así. 

Al vernos nos saludó a los tres, nosotros normales pero Amarië no, no dijo nada, simplemente lo saludó, algo extraño en ella. 

-Si no os importa voy a comer algo –dijo él- desde anoche que no he comido nada. 

-Voy a ver a Elian –dijo Arien- ¿Vienes Amarië? 

-…no, no… voy a la cocina con Iridiel…

-Vale. 

Hablábamos y comíamos algo cuando Amarië entró algo vergonzosa, nosotros seguimos con nuestra conversación puesto que no nos importaba si se unía a la conversación. 

-Ahora que me acuerdo, tenemos las fotos de la boda. 

-¿Las tenéis vosotros?

-Sí. Voy a buscarlas.

…

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –pregunté- 

-¿A mí? Nada. –respondió ella- 

-¿Nada? Te conozco lo suficiente como para no ser nada.

-....tengo algo que os pertenece a los dos… por eso quería que estuvieseis los dos.

-¿Entonces no era por Leo?

-Claro que no, no estoy tan loca como para no darme cuenta de que están unidos, no les robo el marido a nadie yo.

-…lo siento…ha sido un.... error. ¿Qué es eso que te trae tan…?

-Ahora cuando venga.

-…aún no las he visto… -dijo Leo entrando de nuevo por la puerta- me ha costado encontrarlas.

-Que bien, seremos los primeros en verlas. 

-Antes a lo que iba –dijo apartando los sobres de mi alcance- 

-Sí… 

-Escuchadme bien los dos, ¿os acordáis de que vinimos Elrond, Thranduil y yo a hablaros del libro y de su historia? Pues bien, el libro que vosotros escribisteis lo tengo yo.

-¡Que qué! –exclamó- 

-Se me fue confiado para que os lo diera personalmente sin que se enteren ellas dos.

-¿Por qué ahora quieren devolvernos el libro? –pregunté-

-Quizá tengan algún plan entre manos… 

-¿Qué tengan quien?

-Los elfos, Galadriel y Celeborn. 

-Mirad… -nos enseñó los dos, el antiguo y el nuevo (por llamarlos de alguna manera) los dos son iguales si nos referimos al aspecto físico. 

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-A engañar a Saruman dándole el libro "falso".

-No me puedo creer que esa idea sea de Galadriel…

-Yo tampoco pero me lo dijeron así. 

-Pero Saruman no es tonto ni idiota como para saber que un libro es más grande que otro, que su textura es diferente y que su contenido es erróneo. 

-¿Dudáis de mi?

-…no. 

-Cogedlo los dos con una mano cada uno. 

Nos quedamos los dos curiosos por ver que locura se le había ocurrido, cogimos el libro como nos dijo ella. Algo extraño sucedió en ese momento, sentí como me adentraba en la historia, como recordaba lo que fui en un principio y en como era todo…incluso vi el momento en que vi a la Luna por primera vez. ¿Qué era todo aquello que me ocurría? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ….

…….

-Iridiel… -sentí a Arien que me despertaba- …despierta… 

Fui abriendo los ojos hasta verla claramente, estaba tumbado en el sofá con ella sentada a un lado, parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo allí. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –pregunté-

-Amarië subió desesperada y altera a por nosotras, bajamos tan rápidas como pudimos y os vimos desmayados, medio sentado estabas tú y tumbado él. 

Miré a Leo, estaba sentado en el sillón, recostado a un lado y parecía que aún no se había despertado. Por otro lado Amarië estaba medio llorando, sentada en una silla y apoyada sobre la mesa. 

-¿Qué os ha pasado? –preguntó Elian algo mosqueada- 

-…leíamos el libro y nos hemos desmayado…

-Me he leído muchas veces ese libro y ninguna me ha hecho desmayar.

-…

-No importa… -dijo Arien más calmada que ella- alguna razón tendrás… 

La abracé en señal de agradecimiento y ella me dio un pequeño beso. 

-...juraría que he visto a Iridiel de niño en mi sueño… –dijo Leo con voz dormida- 

-¿A mí? –pregunté confuso- 

Se levantó estirándose disimuladamente. Un renacuajo así, más malo que le copón, rubito, de piel clara y con una carita de malo que no se aguantaba. ¡En mi vida he visto a un niño más malo! Rebelde a no poder más… -dijo-

_-¿A dónde quieres llegar? –pregunté mentalmente-_

-Amarië, ven aquí mujer. 

No quiso ir. … Me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta ella, con lo bien que estaba yo en los brazos de Arien, le susurró algo al oído y nos metimos de nuevo en la cocina ante la mirada indirecta de Arien y la directa de Elian. 

…

Hablamos con Amarië, ella creía tener la culpa de lo ocurrido y no era cierto, de ninguna manera, pero ella creía que sí. Le fuimos haciendo ver lo contrario, todo a base de hacerla reír y de que se alegrara hasta que pensara que ella no era culpable. Quizá por sentirse mejor nos abrazó. 

Leo se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta aguantándose la risa, la cedió un poco y observamos a cámara lenta como Elian se caía al suelo a bocajarro y a Arien intentado aguantarse pero cayendo finalmente sentada sobre ella. 

-¡AAAYYY! ¡Arien pesas! –exclamó Elian- 

-jjj… JAJAJAJAJA…..

Todos nos empezamos a reír a carcajada limpia. Nos acercamos lentamente por si acaso, Arien no se quería levantar, un golpe de pie se le escapó y dio a Leo, éste cayó al suelo de culo.

-¡Yo no he sido! –exclamó Arien entre la risa- 

Amarië y yo nos sentamos a una distancia prudencial y los mirábamos intentado montar una figura abstracta o algo parecido a una figura, mientras nos reíamos sin parar de ver la expresión de dolor de Leo sobre su culo dañado, Elian ya esperando a que Arien se quisiera levantar y a ella, tan fresca allí sentada. 

-¡Leo quítamela! –dijo Elian-

Pero éste en vez de quitarle peso, se sentó él. ...Anda… éramos pocos y parió la abuela… -dijo ella haciéndonos reír aún más- 

No se estuvo quito, le hacía cosquillas a Arien. 

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Arien al tocar algo rellenito y abultado- 

-¡Mi culo! –rechistó Elian- 

-jjjj.

Leo se giró y le hizo cosquillas a ella, no podía para de reírse y de llorar de la risa hasta que finalmente encontramos la respuesta que buscábamos. 

-¡Ay! ¡No! –risas- ¡No cotillearé más…! –risas- ¡…Para….! 

-No más cotilleos –dijo Arien-

Arien finalmente se levantó ayudada por mí, ella es la que ahora requiere especial atención, que bueno que soy. Leo también se levantó. … 

-¡Iiiiijaaaaaaaaa! –se sintió una voz de niño- 

Eldarion había entrado por no se donde y había saltado desde la entrada de la cocina hasta quedarse sentado a horcajadas encima de Elian. Hacía que ella era un caballo. 

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó Leo- 

-¡Caballo! 

-Eldarion arriba –dijo ella- 

…

Habíamos estado viendo las fotos como en un principio queríamos, las que hice yo eran por llamarlas de alguna manera las tomas falsas de la boda. La que más me gusta es cuando a Eldarion le tocaba llevar los anillos y no se los quería dar a Leo, jugaba a acercárselos y a quitárselos de su alcance. Lo pillé en el momento oportuno. 

-Anda que ésta… -dijo Arien- ¿Quién la hizo? 

-Yo –respondió Leo- 

Era Arien persiguiendo Eldarion por que le había quitado el bolso.

-En verdad –dije- lo que pasó es que Eldarion le quitó el bolso, ella se dio cuenta y lo persiguió por toda la sala de baile. 

-¿Qué pasó después que me trajiste a Eldarion y el bolso? –preguntó-

-Pues…

______________________________________________________________________

-¿Me das el bolso? –pregunté- 

-No. Bueno, te doy el paquete de pañuelos.

-Eso no lo quiero.

-… ¿el pintadabios? 

-No.

-…no sé…

-¿El bolso?

-Sí pero si puede ser con el monedero de la calderilla dentro. 

-No, todo menos eso.

-No eres listo tu ni nada. Pues si no quieres dármelo todo… tendré que tomar medidas…

Lo cogí y me lo llevé, él y el bolso. 

-¡Suétame! ¡¿A dónde me llevas?! 

-A ver la dueña del bolso. 

-…

…

-Arien, aquí tienes tu bolso –dije dejando en sus faldas a Eldarion con el bolso- 

-Eldarion no entra.

-Pero no había forma de traerte el bolso solo, así que…

Arien lo miraba fijamente y Eldarion sonrió como si quisiera irse.

______________________________________________________________________

Ahora todos mirábamos a Eldarion, éste que estaba sentado en las faldas de Elian se sonrojó, se quedó totalmente quieto sin saber qué hacer ni que decir. 

-Es mío, solo mío –dijo Elian abrazándolo y rompiendo el hielo de la situación- 

Todos nos empezamos a reír sin saber muy bien porqué. 

El diálogo no duraría mucho más, pues ellos tenían cosas que hacer y nosotros también, Amarië se divirtió mucho con Eldarion, y descubrimos una faceta suya que no conocíamos, los niños la adoran. No tardamos mucho en despedirnos y en irnos. 

…

_-¿Es verdad que has soñado conmigo?_

_-Recordar más bien, y sí, te he recordado como el niño travieso que eras, un estilo a Eldarion. _

_-Jeje. ¿Qué más?_

_-Trozos de las etapas por las que pasé, desde que tuve uso de razón hasta…incluida mi…_

_-¿Tu qué?_

_-…mi madre…_

_-Oh. ¿Era bella?_

_-Mucho, pero es una imagen que no logro recordar, me cuesta mucho._

_-Yo he visto a Arien de pequeña. Era una hermosura, tranquila y apacible, como la Luna._

_-Has hecho una poesía._

_-Me ha salido así… también anécdotas tristes y alegres… recuerdos que no recordaba antes… me ha ido bien para reflexionar. _

_-A mí también… pero lo más curioso de todo es que he visto a un niño que no tenía nada que ver con la historia. _

_-¿?_

_-Sí… si te digo la verdad era un trasto como Eldarion y rebelde. _

_-…yo he visto a mis dos retoños… son un niño y una niña, me he enamorado de ellos, no puedo quitármelos de la cabeza. Y me muero de ganas de contárselo a Arien pero algo me dice que no debo hacerlo._

_-Que alegría el poder ver a tus hijos. _

_-Sí… con sus caritas… sus ojitos de niños buenos escondiendo alguna trastada…_

_-Que suerte… yo… a mi ese niño me suena de algo… lo he visto en alguna parte…_

_-Sigo pensando que yo no era tan malo de pequeño._

_-Lo eras y como tus hijos salgan así a Arien le da algo. _

_-¿Tanto era?_

_-Tú no te acuerdas o no quieres recordarlo, pero sí._

_-Jeje. … Me voy que hoy me toca preparar la cena. _

_-No la vayas a envenenar… -dijo riéndose-_

_-Gracioso, antes lo probaría yo. _

_-Esa broma. _

_-Ya lo sé. Anda, hasta otra. _

_-Adiós. _

-Te has quedado empanado –dijo Eldarion- ¿Con quien hablabas?

-¿Hablar? Con nadie. ¿Seguimos jugando?

-Sí. 


	10. Arien

**Capítulo 10. Arien.**

Por lo que me había enterado, Amarië conoció a un chico que le presentó Iridiel, Edhel* creo que se llamaba, era un chico bastante majo. Así… rubio, blanco de piel, de ojos grises y atractivo, todo hay que decirlo. Buen cuerpo, y hábil de mente, muy inteligente por eso. … Todo les fue bien y ahora pues están juntos, llevan unos meses. Amarië se la ve muy contenta y feliz. 

Arien e Iridiel ya tienen la habitación libre para meter sus dos cunas y sus complementos, pero dicen que se van a ir a otro lugar más amplio y adecuado, y lo harán dentro de poco. Ya casi está a punto, y son dos, un niño y una niña, incluso ya saben sus nombres, Nëil para la niña y Elëar para el niño, muy originales. Está casi en la recta final le quedarán dos meses como mucho, aunque lo más curioso es que tuvo algo extraño cuando estaba de seis meses. 

Ocurrió durante el día en que estaba sola, Iridiel no estaba, tenía que hacer no se qué…

______________________________________________________________________

Arien se vestía en su habitación cuando notó algo extraño en su interior, como si hubiera magia dentro de ella, pues era raro, nunca había sentido algo así. Parecía como si sus dos retoños se estuvieran peleando a base de magia. Le era muy extraña aquella sensación, no se sentía bien y repentinamente su entorno cambiaba de color, de aire, de… de todo. No lograba saber donde estaba, aunque ella tenía en mente que estaba en la habitación y eso le hizo mantener la cabeza fría y mantener la situación. 

Se sentó en la cama e intentó calmarse, por curiosidad se miró la palma de la mano, las líneas le brillaban, igual que poco a poco empezó a brillar ella también, toda una aureola de estrellitas blancas la cubrían. Los nervios la estaban haciendo sacar de sus cabales, incluso sentía las voces de dos niños pelearse, intentó de nuevo quedarse en silencio y tranquilizarse pero la situación se le escapaba de las manos. 

Llegó un momento en que tenía las voces metidas en la cabeza, nerviosa perdida, sudando ya que estaba… hasta que gritó. Todo lo sacó mediante aquel grito que pegó en el silencio. Las voces se callaron, la luz se fue y todo quedó en su estado normal. … 

Pasó un rato, lo justo para que volviera de nuevo a ocurrir, ahora con más intensidad y nerviosismo. El vientre le empezó a doler intensamente, incluso se revolcaba del dolor, sentía como si dentro se moviera algo tan doloroso que no se podía aguantar. … Logró llegar al sofá a duras penas, su entorno empezó a dar vueltas de nuevo ahora a pasar diversos colores, pero siempre en contraste, el azul con el amarillo, el negro y el lila… colores totalmente opuestos e intensos que le hicieron cerrar los ojos. Con los ojos cerrados no oía ni veía nada, simplemente todo era negro y relajante… y al abrir los ojos veía todo aquel calvario. Optó por quedarse allí tranquilita, relajada y esperando a que todo aquello se fuera, pues si se había ido una vez ¿por qué no dos?

Pero no pasó, al abrir los ojos vio que todo estaba revuelto, las cosas mal colocadas, los objetos al revés… como si hubiera pasado por allí un tornado, el miedo y el temor empezaban a entrar en ella, deseaba que Iridiel estuviera allí, que la calmara escuchando su dulce voz. Debía coger el teléfono pero no se atrevía, el miedo la tenían bloqueada e inmóvil. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué producía aquello su mente? Pues ella creía que era su mente o algo creado por el embarazo. 

Y así era, alargó la mano hacia el teléfono y éste levitó hacia ella ¿cómo podía hacerlo? ¿De qué manera el objeto en cuestión se quedaba flotando en el aire? No lo comprendía. Cuando el teléfono llegó a su mano no lo quiso coger, se quedó en el sofá. Iridiel… -decía- por favor… 

_-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó su voz en el interior de su mente- _

_-¿Cómo es que puedo hablar contigo?_

_-No lo sé, pero dime ¿qué te pasa?_

_-Me encuentro rara… los objetos levitan… tengo una especie de aureola blanca por alrededor de mi cuerpo…_

_-Tranquila, creo que tus poderes están aumentando o que los niños muestran sus poderes a través de ti. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-Sí, ya me lo calculé pero no quise decirte nada para no asustarte, tranquila se te pasará. _

_-Pero… _

_-Estoy aquí, ahora que puedo sentir y hablar mentalmente contigo me siento más tranquilo. _

_-…_

Sus palabras la tranquilizaron, por lo menos sabía de donde provenía, pero ¿Cuál de las dos hipótesis era cierta? La de los niños con poderes o la que sus poderes están aumentando. La incertidumbre podía con ella, aunque el temor se había ido el miedo a algo peor seguía dentro de ella. ... Ahora le habían venido ganas de ir al lavabo, pero algo la mantenía inmóvil. Intentaba aguantarse pero le era imposible, y tan posible le era de llegar que con un parpadeo estaba en el lavabo ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No lo sabía, pero calculó inmediatamente que no eran sus poderes si no el de los niños, uno levitaba objetos y el otro orbitaba. 

Por primera vez pensaba con claridad, los niños le habían expresado algo de ellos, de qué poderes tendrían, aunque esa era una duda que tenía desde hacía tiempo. Si Iridiel y ella tenían el poder de la mente, respecto a ella, y el de la magia y transportarse y hablar mentalmente, respecto a Iridiel, ¿Por qué no los niños no tendrían algún que otro poder de sus progenitores? …De lo que se olvidaba era de que todo lo que había visto era que su mente se amoldaba, o como se quiera llamar, a un nuevo poder, el de hablar mentalmente y sentir a las otras personas. No oír lo que piensa la gente, eso sería un calvario y algo muy personal pero si el sentir los estados en que se encontraba cada ser que pasaba por el lado y en el buen sentido ayudarla si es posible. Iridiel así lo hacía con ella y ahora ella podía hacerlo también con él y con otras personas. 

Al salir del lavabo se encontró con que todo estaba en su orden, no había nada anormal. Eso era una buena señal y por lo que respecta al miedo y al temor se habían esfumado. Su mente ya no daba vueltas ni cambiaba los colores, no escuchaba las voces que al principio podía oír ni nada raro a lo que temer. Volvía a ser ella, solo que más poderosa. 

______________________________________________________________________

Eso fue lo que ocurrió, ya era hora de que tuviera algo positivo el haber encontrado el libro, dentro de lo que cabe, puesto que lo más positivo para ella fue encontrar a Iridiel, el elfo que la quiso en el pasado y en el futuro, y aunque ella no lo viera. ¿Cómo serán sus hijos? ¿Tendrán la misma picardía que Iridiel y la misma mentalidad que Arien? Traviesos seguro que serán y según Leo, tela marinera lo que les espera. 

_-¿Y tú cuando, tanto que hablas de mi Arien? –preguntó Iridiel-_

-¿Cómo te escucho?

_-Por que yo puedo entrar en tu mente, tú no._

-Pues no lo sé. Por más que lo intentamos no lo conseguimos. 

_-¿Y las pruebas?_

-No hay nada fuera de lo normal en las pruebas, ni él ni yo tenemos problemas es simplemente que no. 

_-…ya llegará…_

-Cuando.

-_Todo a su tiempo._

Y otra cosa, hablando del libro, le ha ocurrido algo extraño, hay párrafos en los que no es la misma tinta que otros, y la taquigrafía es algo diferente. No sé lo que ha podido ocurrirle pero tiene otra manera de decir las cosas. Esto es lo que se ha escrito de nuevo, por cierto, está como una cabra. 

_"Algo realmente extraño me ha ocurrido, me han unido con el que fue mi antecesor, algo más pequeño y fantasioso que yo. Dice que él manda sobre la vida de los que me leen, pero ellos nos leen a los dos ¿cómo me puede decir que él me manda? Soy más grande y tengo más edad que tú. … Escribo lo que los elfos me mandan, pues muestro lo que ellos quieren que muestre y digo siempre lo que ocurre o puede ocurrir."_

_"La vida que hay dentro de la Luna hace recuperar parte de sus poderes y aumentar, sobran las palabras para decir tal evento puesto que la Luna llena se encuentra vida en su interior. Miles de estrellas a su lado la cuidan, ahora más que nunca, pues ella desea sentir el calor de los suyos y del elfo que ama a la Luna."_

_"Elfos y hombres se verán las caras para ser escritos de nuevo en el libro, de nuevo juntos estarán y unidos con palabras serán. Grandes hombres de antaño fueron, elfos lo dicen, ellos lo fueron pero también lo fueron los elfos en su tiempo de gloria. Al final todos caen y se vuelven a reunir. Que muestren el camino para ser unidos en este libro y ser recordados en su memoria."_

Lo que digo yo, como una cabra.

_________________________

*Edhel: significa Elfo. 


	11. Inia

**Capítulo 11. Inia.**

¿A quien se refería el libro? ¿Quiénes fueron los hombres y quienes fueron los elfos? No podía ser de ninguna manera los elfos de antaño, era imposible tener que visitarlos a todos, se nos pasaría la eternidad. Deberían ser los más relevantes, pero… ¿Cuáles? Arien tiene la intuición de que con solo ir a por uno los otros vendrán rodados, y lo dice bastante segura de sí misma, aunque yo creo que el embarazo le hace volar la mente demasiado. 

Todos al leerlo expusimos nuestra opinión al respecto y todas fueron diferentes, bueno casi todas. La de Arien ya se sabe, de uno vendrán todos. Iridiel por otro lado decía que debíamos buscar a alguien que recordemos y empezar por alguien relevante, un hombre pues… Boromir y un elfo… ese tema era más peculiar, pues muchos elfos relevantes habían. 

No era nada fácil buscar a un elfo… de los que teníamos conocimiento eran Elrohir, Elladan y Edhel. Nadie más que nos sonara… La opinión de Leo era más equilibrada, aunque más parecida a la de Arien, si encontrábamos por un poner a Gandalf, nos llevaría seguramente a los hobbits, y si encontrábamos a… Boromir, nos llevaría a Eowyn y Faramir, pero ¿y Gimli? 

Él no pertenecía a ni los elfos ni los hombres, pero aún era temprano para encontrarlo, según el libro, puesto que no hablaba de él, aún. ¿Qué debíamos hacer? … Todos me miraban a mí, yo era la única que aún no había opinado y no sabía por cual de las tres guiarme por que yo no obtenía agua clara de ésta asunto. Para mí que el libro estaba borracho o algo así, pues algunas cosas las decía sin sentido. 

Creo que no podemos seguir esto sin ayuda de alguien que nos pueda guiar –dije- cada vez tenemos más preguntas y el libro está como una chota. Quizá deberíamos ir a por alguien con experiencia, alguien… como Gandalf. –esa era mi opinión- 

-Pero si vamos a por Gandalf nos llevará hasta alguien que no es ni elfo ni hombre. –contradijo Iridiel- yo opto por lo que dice el libro.

-…estoy de acuerdo contigo –dijo Leo- pero también estoy de acuerdo con ella, el tema se nos está escapando de las manos.

Alguien que me entiende…

-Quizá Amarië sea un buen punto de referencia –reflexionó Arien- es una de las que vinieron aquí para avisarnos. Si sabía aquello debe saber más. 

-Buena idea –la apoyó Iridiel- 

-¿Amarië entonces? –preguntó Leo- 

Todos lo confirmamos y fuimos en su busca. 

….

En busca de Amarië íbamos para que nos diera alguna pista… ¿qué nos pasó? Amarië no estaba, ni había rastro de ella ni de Edhel. Se habían esfumado en la nada. Nos encontrábamos en el mismo punto de partida y ahora con más dudas que antes. Cuando la buscas no la encuentras… -dije para mí-. 

Nos habíamos quedado en el parque, intentado pensar. Los niños correteaban y jugaban al escondite detrás de nosotros, incluso Iridiel se hartó de pensar y se puso a jugar a esconder a los niños que se ocultaban detrás de él. …y como siempre… la que me quedaba de pie era yo, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de sentarme. Arien me usaba como parasol, pues el sol que se medio ocultaba le daba en la cara y me usaba a mi. 

Los tres dejaron de mirar hacia donde miraban para fijarse en algo que había detrás de mí, y no dudé en girarme. Tres personas totalmente ocultas en sus gabardinas y en sus gorros de Cowboy de acercaban, los gorros le ocultaban la cara, vestían igual que un cowboy, incluso con las botas vaqueras. Leo se levantó y se puso a mi lado, pues no los miraba con muy buena cara. 

Se plantaron delante de mí, el que parecía mandar era más o menos de mi estatura y le caía un pelo rubio y ondulado que se dejaba entrever por encima la gabardina, los otros dos tenían eran de la misma estatura entre ellos, igual de anchos de hombros y se podía entrever que llevaban perilla no muy espesa y de casi el mismo color de pelo. Uno de ellos llevaba una cola que le recogía parte del cabello, el otro lo llevaba corto y puntiagudo. 

-¿Podéis venir un momento? –preguntó la chica con voz seria y enfadada- 

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Leo-

-Algo. …Tenemos a alguien que pregunta por vos, Elian. 

-¿Por mí? ¿Quién?

-Eso deberéis descubrirlo con vuestros propios ojos. 

Avancé un paso pero Leo me lo impidió. ¿Quién sois? –preguntó él desconfiado- ¿Y por qué tanto misterio?

-Si venís con ella os lo mostraremos. 

-…

No le gustaba mucho la idea. 

-¿Por qué razón deberíamos haceros caso? mirando vuestro incógnito pensaría que sois del servicio secreto, aunque… por tal como os miran los niños y por como os imitan… diría que os gusta destacar. –Iridiel los caló y los dejó sin saber qué responder-

-¿Venís o no? –dijo ya más enfadada por la directa de Iridiel- 

-Vamos a ver qué misterio nos traen –dijo Arien levantándose- ¿Hacia donde debemos ir?

-Hacia Aragorn. 

La misma cara se nos quedó a los cuatro ¿Aragorn? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por que no se nos ocurrió empezar por ahí? 

-Yo no voy a la casa de Aragorn andando, reventaría –dijo Arien- 

-Bien, pues orbitaremos. –respondió ella- 

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –preguntó Leo- 

-¿Cómo sabes tú lo que yo no sé?

-…

La chica paró el tiempo para la gente que rondaba por los alrededores, todos se quedaron inmóviles, ¿todos? No, nosotros no. La sorpresa fue la siguiente expresión que mostraba nuestro rostro ¿cómo diablos tenía poderes? … Los dos hombres le pusieron la mano encima del hombro y orbitaron, Leo se pegó a mí y nos fuimos, al igual que Iridiel agarró fuerte a Arien por la cintura y nos siguieron…. Durante el trayecto no veía nada, solamente le notaba a él, nada más. 

…

Aparecimos en la casa de Aragorn, Arwen se espantó por que aparecimos delante de ella, que se medio dormía en el sofá. Suerte que Eldarion no nos vio. 

-¡No volváis a dar esos sustos! –exclamó asustada- ¡Y más cuando se está medio dormida! … Subid, la niña está arriba con Eldarion y Aragorn. 

¿Sabía quienes eran? … Subimos siguiéndolos a ellos, éstos subían como si estuvieran en su casa, tranquilos, relajados y ocultando algo. 

-Esperad –dijo uno de los chicos- 

Nos hizo esperar fuera mientras los otros dos entraban. ¿Qué era tanto secretismo? … La puerta se entreabrió lentamente, la chica quiso que pasáramos Leo y yo. La curiosidad me comía y todo un arsenal de preguntas me venía a la cabeza, sin respuesta. Los que habían en la habitación se salieron, Aragorn nos miraba algo serio aunque, sin embargo una fina y escondida sonrisa se dejaba ver en su rostro. 

-¿Se puede saber que pasa? –preguntó Iridiel dirigiéndose a Aragorn- 

Éste le hizo un gesto de silencio. Eldarion saludó a Arien y ella le sonrió. 

…

Entramos en la habitación y una niña de apenas dos años nos miraba sentada en el cabezal de la cama, la tristeza y la alegría se mostraba en sus ojos, verdes y brillantes como esmeraldas. No podía ser ella –decía para mí misma. Nos sentamos uno a cada lado de la cama, mirándola, ella no nos quitaba el ojo de encima. Su cabello era ondulado y rubio, con algún que otro tirabuzón, su cara era pequeñita y pálida. Vestía con un camisón de niña en color lila y con un corazón bordado en color rosa en el medio. Tapada estaba con la colcha. 

-Hola –dijo ella algo sonrojada- 

-Hola –saludó él- ¿Tú sabes a que viene todo este misterio? –preguntó haciéndola reír- 

-jjjj… no sé. 

Se levantó y sentó en mi regazo, su mirada era ahora triste. 

-¿La conoces? –preguntó Leo-

-….es Inia, hija de Eremías y Enelia. Eran dos buenos amigos míos en mis tiempos de Gondor. ¿Dónde están?

-…ya no están conmigo. Se fueron hace… -no quería continuar, pues sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- …quiero quedarme con vosotros, por favor, solo me quedas tú… 

Leo me miraba con carita de angelito, se había encariñado de ella. 

-Habrá que firmar algunos papeles… -dije- 

-Gracias. 

Inia me abrazó y Leo me dio un beso en la mejilla. … Tengo aquí los papeles de la adopción –dijo- solamente tenéis que firmarlos. 

Leo cogió los papeles que había en un sobre y vio que dentro también había una carta, dirigida a nosotros. 

Era un testamento y más o menos decía que si un caso les pasaba algo a los padres de Inia los tutores legales de la niña en cuestión podrían ser, si ellos quieren, Leo y Elian. Dichas personas podrán elegir si sí o si no. … Leímos los papeles de arriba a abajo para que no hubiera ningún error y lo firmamos. 

Nos giramos y vimos que Iridiel, Arien, Aragorn y debajo de todo Eldarion sacaban la cabeza por la puerta y mirando con atención lo que pasaba. … Bajamos todos abajo donde esperaban los demás. Inia fue quien los delató, la chica era Eowyn, conservando su mismo físico y su forma de ser. Los dos chicos eran Boromir y Faramir, se parecían incluso en el pensamiento. …No pensábamos que fuesen ellos, ni su sombra vaya. 

Llegué a pensar que Arwen y Eowyn se llevaban mal, pero no era cierto, Eowyn estaba enamorada de Faramir, se les veía muy unidos. Y Boromir era un solterón de cuidado, el típico que va de flor en flor hasta que encuentra a su media naranja. Recordábamos viejos tiempos, malos y buenos, pero llegó a salir el tema del libro, la relación de amistad aún era muy fría como para que se enteraran de tal evento, aunque para mí que ya lo sabían. 

…

El libro tenía razón, no como yo pensaba, aunque sigo pensando lo mismo, que está como una cabra. Cuando volvimos a abrirlo de nuevo vimos que se había vuelto a rescribir.

_"Tres de los hombres se han encontrado, ¿habrá más?, eso deberán descubrirlo quienes me leen."_

_"Dos son hombres, de "buen ver" y muy parecidos en sí, el tercero una chica, atrevida y con carácter, (como alguien que me lee) ¬¬! Parece suave y sedosa pero te clava la garra, como una rosa. Ellos tres mostrarán a Inia, sus padres ha perdido recientemente, pero otros ocuparán su corazón de nuevo."_

-Éste libro me tiene tirria –dije- ¡Y no sabe con quien se la juega! 

-Es un libro. –dijo Leo- 

-jjjj…. Lo escribí yo –dijo Iridiel cubriéndose- 

Todos se reían pero a mi no me hacía gracia, ninguna. 

Después de leer el libro y de seguir hablando Iridiel y Arien se fueron, ella necesitaba descansar, pues le quedaba poco menos de un mes y medio para dar a luz. Aún no me hacía la idea de verla así. 

…

-¿Qué hay de cena? –preguntó Inia- 

-¿Qué te apetece? 

-mmm… 

-¿Te apetece una pizza casera? 

-¿Está buena?

-Ya ves que si está. 

-Vale.

-Ya la hago yo –se ofreció Leo-

-¿Vamos a guardar tu ropa? 

-Sí. … -subí con su maleta y con ella delante de mí- ¿Puedo elegir la habitación?

-Claro. 

-Pues…ésta… me gusta ésta. –dijo mirando donde antes dormía Leo- 

-Espera aquí que voy a preguntarle una cosa. 

-¿Puede Inia dormir en tu exhabitación? 

-¿Quiere dormir ahí?

-Sí, le ha gustado.

-Que duerma, además tiene escritorio y ordenador. 

-¿Le digo que si?

-Sí. 

Ordené de arriba abajo la habitación, no había gran cosa por eso. Le iba sacando toda la ropa que había en la maleta por si había alguna para lavar. Había que comprarle ropa pues tenía pero no en muy buen estado. 

-¿Cuánto llevas con ese pijama? 

-…tres días…

-Pues quítatelo y ponte éste. … Mañana iré a comprarte ropa.

-¿Puedo ir?

-Claro, ¿si no como voy a saber tu talla?

…

La cena le gustó mucho, incluso a mi me gustó más que nunca, estaba buenísima. Inia le pidió a Leo que se sentara con ella a ver la tele un rato. Se sentaron los dos y ella se recostó a su lado, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Lo mejor de todo fue cuando la acostó, ella lo llamó papá, y eso a Leo le gustó mucho y se lo agradeció. 

¿Era Inia alguien más del libro? ¿O era una simple casualidad? Volví a leerme el libro pero no había nada que me lo dijera o me lo mostrara, simplemente estaba allí y por alguna razón había venido en mi busca. 


End file.
